Snow in New York
by A Girl Has Many Names
Summary: Andie wakes up in the middle of the night and finds a very confused King in the North in her New York apartment kitchen. Jon just asked the Gods he never talked to for a break to figure things out and now he's in a place stranger than Essos. How is he going to come back to the Great War and the Dragon Queen? With the power of friendship, of course! T for language. Contains spoilers
1. Chapter 1: The King in New York

**Author's note:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Game of Thrones characters and events.**

 **I should add a spoiler warning for seasons 1-7 (all of them, by now)**

 **So that's a fun crazy unlikely to happen story :) Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

It all started with a loud noise of something heavy falling in my kitchen.

My cat and I were the only residence in my New York City tiny apartment.

I woke up in my bed, ready to shout some annoyed curses at the cat when I saw her next to me, eyes wide open and ears tilted to the kitchen. I thought my door was locked and chained, and the windows too.

I got out of my bed and found the best weapon possible near me-my electric Fender Telecaster wooden guitar. I looked at the cat one last time before I had the courage to sneak into my own kitchen.

It was dark. The city lights were dimmed by the curtains, the sounds of the never ending busy noise of Manhattan muffled.

I heard a groan. Someone was breathing heavily. I saw the pans that were hanged low from the ceiling were dangling, so he probably hit his head.

I grabbed my phone from the counter the moment I went one step into the kitchen, then I turned on the lights. I couldn't see him, he was laying behind the island.

"Out," I said with a shaking voice. I think that wasn't my smartest choice, the guy might have a gun. But I wanted to give him a chance. Maybe it's a teen that made some bad choices in his life. "You don't want me to call the police, do you?" I asked with a steadier voice. "And I don't want to hit you with my guitar."

I saw one gloved hand reaching to the island's counter. The glove was black and rough, maybe made out of leather. He stood himself up carefully while looking at the pans that were still dangling over his head, and then he looked at me.

He must be the weirdest dressing burglar I've ever met.

Dressed in what looked like medieval combo of a fur and velvet cloak strapped to him with leather. Under that he wore something that looked like armor with wolfs' head on it and leather pants. His head was full of dark black curls and a short-trimmed beard decorated his face.

What. The. Fuck?

"The fuck kind of a burglar are _you_?" I asked, confused. He was over dressed, way over dressed for the end of June. And I? Well, I was in my pajamas-polka dot black and white short-shorts and a Jim Morrison tank top.

He looked at me confused. Then he looked at the lamp. His brown eyes were wide with shock as he looked around the kitchen. Then his eyes rolled in his head and he fainted.

 _Great._

* * *

I don't know what kept me from calling the police. Maybe I was too curious. Maybe I was bored. Maybe. After I took a close look, I could see that under all the black, fur, leather and dirt there's a cute guy there.

I checked my windows and my door-all locked and closed. That made me even more curious.

He had a giant sword strapped to his hip. It had a white wolf's head with red eyes.

I tried to pull it as far from him as I could. The damn thing was heavy, so fricking heavy. It was a real sword, alright.

I leaned the sword against the kitchens table, a few feet away, then I took another look at the weirdo.

I'm the one to talk about weirdos. The vegan foreigner music student that works in an organic bakery and loves cats and dogs more than people. The girl with the whale tattoo. The one who won't be named or invited to college parties. The one with the wild hair who comes up with storied about her being involved with the wrong people in her youth. So many titles.

He stirred and opened his eyes, gasping.

"Where am I?" He asked in a gruff voice. He had some kind of a British accent, Northern maybe? He leaned on his elbows and looked at me. Then he saw his sword behind me, and didn't look happy about it.

"That prop is heavy," I said, pointing at the sword. "Is that the real deal? I mean, burgling in to houses dressed like that with a sword? Not very practical."

It looked like his heavy cloak is pulling him back to the blue and white ceramic floor, but he got up quite gracefully on his feet. "Where am I?" he asked again, more threatening again.

I rolled my eyes. "In my castle, aside the vast river of Harlem, at the shoulders of the great Manhattan island, the kingdom of New York." My impression of his accent was miserable, but I still found it amusing that he was listening carefully.

"Manhattan," he said. He looked again around. "Are we in Essos?"

"What?" I asked. "Why are you wearing such a warm cloak? It's summer, you know, and I really don't appreciate all that leather and wool and fur."

"Winter's coming," he said. "It's already here."

"Winter's in five months," I corrected. "Ok, weird guy. I think we need some introductions. Maybe you're on some interesting drug and that's why you act like that."

"Give me my sword first," he said.

"No!" I said. "It's heavy. And I'm not going to give a fucking weapon to a burglar."

He rubbed his eyes, clearly tired and in my mind, stoned or baked or both.

"I am no burglar," he said. "I am Jon Snow, the King in the North," Then he thought a little bit, "Or, um. Aegon Targaryen, Protector of the Realm or… too many titles." He breathed, looking sick. "Jon Snow. I'm Jon Snow."

"Alright, Jon." I said, giving him a questioning look, "I am Andie Silver, a baker, a music student, a street artist and an overall nerd. Those are a lot of titles too."

Jon blinked. "I need to sand a raven. How far are we from Winterfell? My people need me."

I blinked back at him. "Dude, Jon, calm down. Have a drink."

"There is no time for this, we are at war. Where is the head of your house?" He looked around. "What is that room? What is the use of it?"

Ignoring his weird remarks, I carefully walked around to island a got two cups out. "I don't have coffee," I apologized, "But I do have some nice and cool almond chocolate milk," I opened the fridge and took the carton out to find Jon staring at me and at the fridge.

"What is this sorcery?" He asked, baffled. "The bright light from inside that silver cabinet…" He wondered and took off one of his gloves. His hand looked like he was rooting dome plants without the gloves on. Jon touched the door of the fridge and pulled it in shock. He peered inside, stuffing his head deep between the shelves.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "Munchies?"

He took his head in and out of the fridge, then closed the door slowly. "It is colder inside the silver cabinet." He made the obvious statement.

"It is, your grace," I said with my bad fake accent. "For keeping my food fresh for a longer time."

He opened the door again and peered inside. "There is not enough space in here for one sack of wheat of potatoes. Where are you storing your food for the winter? You must be ready when the Walkers come."

"In the nearby store?" I said, not really sure what to make of it, so I just pored some of the yummy chocolate milk into the glasses.

"Here," I said, handing him his glass, that was decorated with Stitch from the Disney movie.

He looked at the glass, took it for examination, then drank carefully. After the first sip, he emptied the glass to the bottom in a second.

I looked at him, his beard sprinkled with chocolate milk. "Where are you from, Jon Snow?" I asked, seriously. He looked too clueless. I wasn't sure if he was really under some kind of an influence or lost, or not quite right in his mind.

"Winterfell," He said. I looked at my phone, Laying on the counter near him. I reached for it.

"I should call the police-" I started to say, but he cut me off, taking my phone in his gloved hands. "No," he said, "You should not call anyone with that block of black glass and blue leather-" "You mean that cheap rubber case?" "I do not know what kind of sorcery is in that place, but if I cannot have my sword you won't have that…" "iPhone." "iPhone."

I gave him a frustrated look. There was an awkward silence when he turned the smartphone in his hands, trying to figure it out.

"It doesn't look like anything Melissandre uses, and these are not the colors of the Lord of Light…" He was thinking to himself. I got a headache.

"Jon," I said, yawning. He looked up from 'the block of lack glass and blue leather'.

"There is no magic. It's technology. We're in the twenty first century, there are barely any kings and monarchs around, most of those who's left are just symbolic. I think you took something and you're in a trip. Was it shrooms?" I asked.

He looked at me for too long, then went to the window and drew the curtains aside. He looked down into the streets and gasped again. His eves followed the car lights and measured the height of the buildings.

Then he fainted again, for a longer while this time.

* * *

I couldn't take my precious phone from him. He laid on it, so I waited, making some pancakes as the sun risen and the streets got even louder.

I heard him grunt and I knew he was up again. I had the time to move his sword to a very secure place under my bed.

The gut could be scary, but the idiot I am just whistled cheerily and flipped another pancake.

It _was_ a Saturday, and I had every intention to enjoy it.

Then I felt him close behind me, and a cold steal pressed to my throat.

Great, just fucking flipping great.

"Give me my sword," he said. "And let me go freely out of your house and you will not get hurt."

I breathed a little. "It's not me I am worried about," I said. "You are clearly not very sane and New Yorkers are not going to help you, they're going to ignore you."

"Give me. My. Sword." He said again in a low growl.

"Alright." I said.

"And take me to Winter fell." He added.

"I'll try to google it first."

"To what?"

"Let me go so I can get the bloody sword." I said and he pulled the knife away. I removed the slightly burned pancake from the pan and into the pile of pancakes and went me bedroom, Jon Snow following close behind.

My ginger cat, Marylin, sat on my bed and looked at Jon. I ducked on the carpet and drew his sword out. Yeah, I know, take your minds out of the gutter (and take my mind out of it with you).

I lifted it. "There you go."

"Now help me find my way back to Winterfell." He commanded.

"First breakfast." I said.

'Then will you take me?"

"I need to change my clothes, brush my teeth, check the weather, feed the cat-"

"And then," he said, annoyed, "You will help."

I looked at him up and down, pushed the heavy sword at his chest plate and went to the kitchen. "I don't know you, Jon," I said. "I think you're hallucinating pretty bad and needs to go to a hospital." I took out plates and served him some pancakes. At last, he took off the damn cloak. Now he wore that weird chest-plater, light-armor padded tunic thing above dark wool and leather pants.

"No," he said. "But you trusted me so far."

"I think you are confused," I said. He looked out of the window again.

"Something must have happened, at those woods…" he mumbled to himself. "The Gods must have misunderstood me and sent me to a far lad. I've never thought those things can happen… even with the Walkers, even with the dragons, the Gods never put their hand in our bickering."

I just stared at him.

"I have to prove it to you! I have to prove that I am who I say I am, and that I am from where I say am." His eyes moved in thought. "Ghost." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, handing him a plate of pancakes and fruits.

"My direwolf," He explained as if it's a matter of fact, "He might've been sent with me. We have to find him! Where is the nearest forest?"

"Sit down, have breakfast!" I whined. It was too much weirdness for me and as much as I'd like to help a crazy hot guy that just put a knife to my throat, I was too damn hungry to listen.

"I must prove it. After you get yourself ready, we should go straight to the forest and look for Ghost."

I blinked at him as he sat down and started to eat hungrily. I sat in front of him and ate too.

"Central park." I said after we were done eating. "It's the closest thing we have to a forest in Manhattan."

"Alright then," he stood and adjusted his sword. "Let's go."

"No, buddy. The NYPD is not going to like that sword, or your look. My friend, that is a time for an epic make over."

"A what?"

"But first of all, get in the fricking shower."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thanks for reading this far! I hope you liked it.**

 **Love to know what you think, every comment is welcome :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Gods of the Rocks

**A/N**

 **Oh, wow! I didn't expect that! Thanks to all of the followers and people who chose to add this story to their favorites! Such a compliment :) Thanks to my reviewers!**

 **Vwchick:** For your question, I was thinking about it quite a lot, but I decided that in my story the world of Game of Thrones and Westeros will be in another dimension and will not exist as a TV show/books. Their lost, our gain ;)

 **I'll try to upload the chapters while I can, for my work is hard and full of terrors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I am so going to regret leaving Jon Snow alone in my apartment.

After looking through my closet for something that will fit the King in the North Shouting dramatically with Jon's accent and not finding anything, I decided to try my luck in the Goodwill store at the block, just to get him one set of normal clothing and footwear until we find where he came from. He can't go out in the streets with his original choice of wardrobe.

Then he will have a _real_ makeover. What? I don't know a person that won't take that opportunity.

So I decided to let Jon take a shower, hopefully a long one, while I try to buy him cloths as quick as possible.

Jon's experience with my shower went about like that:

"How do I… how does it…"

"Well," I was thinking. "Every shower _does_ oparate differently at every house, just like microwaves."

"Micro-what?"

"Aaannyways, you push that handle-" I pushed him back a little so he won't get all the leather and the armor and whatever wet. "And water comes out! Magical, is it?"

"It is." He said seriously.

"Then you turn it that way-and it's warmer, the other way-then it's colder! So fucking fascinating."

"You're the most dirty-mouthed woman I've ever met. And I met wildling women."

"I'm also one of the most honest ones." I said, turning off the water. "Now, I know guys don't like smelling like girls, but sorry. That's the shampoo, conditioner and body soap." I pointed at the nicely flowery scented bottles.

He looked at the plastic bottles suspiciously. "And what am I to do with that?" He asked, confused.

"OOH for FUCK's sake!" I grunted. I picked up one of them and showed him the instructions written on the label. "I hope you can read."

He squinted his eyes at the small words, and for a moment I thought he's illiterate.

"Massage a generous amount of shampoo gently into wet hair and scalp. Work with reach lather. Rinse thoroughly..."

"Ok, you can stop there." I said, then looked at his dirty clothes. "And… just throw your… tunic or whatever on the floor. We'll take care of that later."

He lifted his eyes off of the instructions and looked at me with puppy face. "Can you just help with the chest armor?" he asked, "It's hard to reach."

I blinked at him, pouting. "K," I said, choking on my words. This is sooo dumb, but he's still a cute guy. Too cute, too hot, too weird. I need to get rid of him before I'll learn he's a good singer too.

He turned around and I found the straps to untie the armor, up near his neck. He was at least one head taller than me, so it wasn't an easy task. He let out a sigh of relief when the thing loosened and he could take it off.

"I sometimes forget the weight, I wear too long and too often." he said and turned around. "Thank you, Andie. You are being very kind to a stranger." He looked at me again for a moment of awkward silence.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore my blushing reflection in the mirror.

"Kind?" I snorted. "Wait until the makeover." I said, getting out of the bathroom and closing the door behind me. "There are towels in the small cabinet under the sink!" I shouted as I left, locking my door and running down the stairs.

* * *

I came back twenty-five minutes later. I unlocked the door and stepped in slowly.

"Jon?" I asked, a bit hesitant. I looked around the small living room, then went to the kitchen to find it empty of Jons and Snows and Kings.

He was in my bedroom.

Sitting on the bed with my phone in his hands.

With my favorite fucking green, hooded dragon bath robe.

The robe had the spikes and the scales and a tail on the back, and the hood had big googly eyes and fluffy ears and sparkly golden horns.

It was _mine_ and the damn guy wore it like he _owned_ it. If I wasn't that upset, I would probably notice that now, after the shower, the (add dramatic northern accent here) _King in the North_ was younger than he seemed, only a few years older than me. He had scars near his eyes, not the ugly kind of scars, but they only added to his good looks.

"What are you doing?" I asked. The robe wasn't tightened to him at all. He didn't put the hood on his head. He just tied the belt lazily around his hips, but it wasn't hard to miss his bare, super sculpted, fucking godly upper body. And it wasn't hard to miss the nasty deep scars all over it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't find anything to wear, and I didn't want to wear my old under cloths again. They still smell like sweat, blood and war, and I smell like…"

"Lavender." I said. I drew a pair of scissors from the drawer in my dresser and cut the tickets off the cloths. "Lavender and vanilla."

"Aye," Jon still weighed my phone in his hands. "The block spoke when you weren't here." He said quietly.

"It did," I mumbled distractedly.

"It was glowing, and a song played. Something about a man who says he's an alligator? I do not recognize that type of worship."

"David Bowie." I answered dreamily with an amused smile on my lips. "One day, youngling, I will teach you all about the worship of our rock god and savior, David Bowie."

"Why would you worship a god of rocks?" Jon asked, "What will he give you? The Lord of Light, the Faith of the Seven, even Death. I can understand their worshipers. But what can a god of the rocks give his followers?"

I smiled at Jon, can't believe he's that clueless. That guy is so going to wake up in a bad trip.

"Music, art, love and being proud being who you are, are only a part of many gifts-the rock gods have given us." I decided to play along. "For they are not gods of the rocks, but _Gods of Rock_ -everything and anything that is worth to live for."

Jon blinked in confusion. Maybe I was too carried away.

"So," Jon said carefully. "When the block glowed, and sang the Rock God song, it asked me to choose between green and red, while it was stating bluntly ' _Ben the Jerk, do not answer'_."

I looked at Jon and felt the red filled my cheeks, "Please tell me you did not answer to that." I said.

"I chose green." Jon said almost bravely.

I wanted to slap that idiot out of my lovely dragon bath robe and into his cloths before I'll do something stupid in-between.

"And then what?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Then the music and singing stopped and a single voice was heard."

"What did the voice say?" I asked, trying not to be mad at the medieval burglar baked dude whom showered in my shower, afed at my table, wore my favorite dragon bath robe and repaid all that with answering my bloody ex.

"It asked for you," he said. "He asked why are you not answering. So I told it that you are not present and I will do my best to fulfill its wishes."

"And then what?" I asked, and heard a knock on the door, already knowing who this is.

"He said he's coming." Jon said and gulped.

 **A/N**

I hope you liked that chapter! Can you guess the Bowie song they were talking about?

I'm going to have a lot of pop culture and rock references in the story, so pay attention :)

~~A Girl Has Many Names~~


	3. Chapter 3: Kit-Kat

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks for reading, reviewing &following!**

 **You guys are awesome :) And yes, fluffypinkunicorn001, it was indeed Moonage Daydream!**

 ** _"~awesomeguitar~ I'm an alligator ~awesomeguitar~ I'm a mama papa coming for you~~"-_ (me singing like the crazy fan I am)**

* * *

I looked at Jon and took a deep breath. "Get dressed," I said and tossed the bundle of cloths at him. "And let me handle this."

He gave me an uncertain look, but took the cloths with him to the bathroom.

I heard the knocks again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled at the door. I opened the door, ready for the worst of all.

Ben stood there, tall and blond and good looking as usual. He looked at the living room behind me, searching for the man that answered his call.

"What?" I asked, not very pleased with his presence. Before he could answer, his eyes widen as spotted someone behind me.

"Jon!" I said, looking back. The guy didn't get dressed. He was still in my dragon bath robe, looking at Ben suspiciously.

"So, you're the Brit who answered the phone?" Ben asked bluntly.

"The what?" Jon asked, then turned to me. "Is _that_ the Rock God who sang about alligators?" He looked a bit amused. A big difference from his usual black steal puppy eyed expression. "Is he giving you any trouble?" He went into serious-mode again.

"Definitely not."

"So he must be 'Ben the Jerk'?"

"Yes, Jon. You're not helping."

Ben looked down at the King in the North with dismay. "Go back to where you came from, little guy." He said, very intelligently (ahm sarcasm aham.) "You don't worth Andie's time, she's just playing you until she'll get bored and run back to m-"

"Oy!" Jon said angrily and stepped closer. "I know a little man, and he's worth more than a thousand like _you_!"

"That was dramatic." I commented. "But seriously, Ben, fuck off."

"We do not have time for these conversations anyways." The northerner said, "Winter is here. I need to go back to Winterfell, and you, my friend, need to work on your stance and form. You'll never defeat a wight standing like that, I doubt you ever lifted a sword in your life."

That was enough to silence Ben. He just stood there, shocked in his khaki shorts and pricy t-shirt, staring at Jon in his ( _MY)_ dragon bath robe and the very serious experssion on his face.

Then he started again, "No, but really Andie? Him?-"

Then I slammed the door in the blondie's face and turned to look at Jon. "No talking of swords or winter or whatever a wight is, is that clear?" I asked. "If I won't call the police, _someone_ _will_."

"Who is the _police_ you are talking about? Is that your way of calling the City Guard?" Jon wondered.

"Yes, City Guard, whatever. Get dressed."

"You gave me two pairs of trousers." He stated. And to that, I face palmed myself.

"One of them is boxers." I said, and he just looked at me, "Underwear," I explained miserably, "The shorts tight black ones go under the longer wider ones."

Jon nodded and went back to my room as the knocks on my door resumed.

I opened again to find Ben on his knees, singing dramaticaly-

" _Oh can't you see?_

 _You belong to me._

 _My poor heart aches,_

 _With every step you make!_ "

"You better not be here in the next five minutes." I said and closed the door again.

He _is_ aware it's a song about a stalker, right?

* * *

Jon looked like a normal human, finally. He wore ripped dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said in big white letters 'PROUD FORMER EMO'

"What's emo?" Jon asked as he wore the old sneakers.

I put on my hippie round and yellow sunglasses and tried not to laugh too hard. "Some of the more tragic heroes and victims of the early 2000's."

It didn't look like he really understood, but my answer satisfied him.

I looked in the mirror-I was wearing bright jeans shorts and a deep green tank top. My hair-cut to shoulder length and forever untamed-was dyed dark blue. My bronze skin was at its best with the tan from the summer sun. I was definitely ready to walk down the streets of the city.

The problem was, well, Jon.

He was trying to figure out how to strap his massive sword to his jeans, or conceal the knife he used to threaten me with in his sneakers.

"No weapons." I said. "In 'Murica you can only carry guns around."

He didn't look pleased with it, and confused. "So how are we to defend ourselves from the dangers of the Central Park?"

I tried really hard not to laugh in his face. I took out the taser I had in my tiny backpack and pressed the button, to show him the electricity. Once again, he looked completely baffled with wide eyes. "You must be a witch." He stated.

"I'm not," I sighed, can't believe he took something that strong. Is he really still hallucinating? "The magic is called technology. It is produced by very smart people who sell it to the masses." I tried to talk in a way he'll understand.

"Wizards are making gold by selling these silver cabinets for food, those lightning in boxes and the… iPhones? Are they out of their mind, giving that… _Technology_ to simple minded people?" He looked pretty annoyed.

"Chillaxe, dude. It's only something I use for self-defence, don't worry." I smiled reassuringly and stuffed the taser back in my backpack. "And thanks for calling me simple minded."

He gave a last look to his beloved sword as we stepped out of the apartment and I locked the door.

Jon Snow in the big city.

That's going to be interesting.

* * *

...

No, I take it back. It's not interesting.

It's _dangerous_.

You know how New Yorkers are known to step into the roads without the smallest fuck about traffic?

Well, take that and the fact that the guy was acting like he saw it all for the first time and add him walking like a drunk two-year-old without any sense of direction.

Then double it and sprinkle angry busy people in the streets to bump in as well.

When we got out of the building, he just stood and looked around. He looked at the green signs, at the road and the crosswalk, at the sidewalks and the people who walked on them, most of them deep in texting, with headphones on. The street was packed with parked cars on the sides. Jon looked at the cars, trying to figure what their use is.

Then we started to walk, him barely looking at where I'm going. "What is this place?" He asked as he stopped by an old vending machine. "Is that _food_? Is that where you store your food for winter? It still doesn't look enough. I believe winter's going to last for years now, with the White Walkers coming, and it is going to be dark and-"

"Full of terror." I completed sarcastically, taking my wallet out of my backpack. I pulled one dollar out. "There you go," I said, giving him the money. "You can have something if you want a snack that bad."

Jon looked at the money. "Why are you handing me a piece of paper?" He asked, but took it anyway, examining the drawings and Washington's face, "Is that the king of New York?"

"It's money, Don Quixote." I said, "You use it to pay for things. Here in the U.S. it's called dollar. And that dude is George Washington, he was our first president."

"The U.S?" Jon was even more confused, "I thought we were in New York."

"We are, love, we are." I sighed and pointed at the slot for the money. "Here you put the dollar after you type in the number of the snack you want." I said.

Mr. King in the North took a step closer and looked curiously through the glass. "It says the Funyuns are one and a half dollars," He pointed out smartly.

"It does, my king. And you only have but one mere dollar, so carry on with it and choose a snack that costs one freaking dollar!" I tried not to curse too badly because a dad and his young kid were waiting behind us.

"Well," Jon thought out load. "There is the Milky Way, which cost one dollar. Also the Kit-Kat,"

The dad who waited behind us started to lose his cool. "Can we use the-"

"Soon," Jon said. "How do I… _type_ in the number?" he asked me. I gave an apologetic look to the dad behind us, then pointed at the numbers that were just in front of Jon's pretty face.

He pressed on the numbers carefully and let the machine take his dollar. He gasped, startled, as it swallowed the money and the Kit-Kat row moved forward, dropping the Kit-Kat down. I reach to the small compartment and took the snack out of the vending machine.

The bloody ceremony was over.

"Here, your Grace, now let's remove ourselves from here." I said and handed him the snack as we walked down the remotely quite street. I don't know how the dude will react when he'll see a _moving_ car. I can't wait for it, with all of the annoying comments he has, it starts to be really cute and funny. Did I say cute? No I didn't.

Jon looked at the red plastic wrap. He almost tried to bit it but regretted before I managed to make a big joke out of him.

"It does not seem edible." He declared.

"Because you need to open it first." I said and took it from him. I opened the wrap and threw it into the closest bin, handing him the chocolate bar.

He looked at it uncertainty. "It's still too polished to be food, it looks almost like wood." He said, then took a bite. His eyes widen as he chewed and swallowed. "This is too bloody sweet." He stated, then took another bite despite his remark.

I gave him a half smile, when I saw a taxi passing down the street.

The shock that came to his face was priceless.

"Wha-what is that?" He asked.

"You are such a good actor. First the Kit-Kat, now the damn taxi. Are you ever going to break character?" I wondered.

"Please tell me, Andie. I am truly lost." He asked, seeming really frustrated by that point.

"Let's just keep on walking." I said as a van crossed the other way.

"Andie," He stopped and looked me in the eyes like it was a matter of life or death, "How does those carriage move without horses?"

I smiled. Well, at least he figured out by himself that it was some kind of transportation vehicle."They're called cars," I said, "They run on gasoline and are faster than horses." We started to get close to downtown Manhattan, where the traffic was jammed and more and more people filled the streets.

Jon looked at the road full of standing cars, waiting for the lights to change, then at the people and snorted mockingly, "It seems to me they're mostly standing."

I rolled my eyes, snorting back at him, amused.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." I said with half a smile, as he stopped mid-walking to stare at me in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a short one :) well, that's how it felt while I wrote it anyway.**

 **We might ear more of Ben the Jerk. He really made a fool of himself with that song, did he?**

 **I hope you enjoyed that one! Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guy :3**

 **See you soon,**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


	4. Chapter 4: I Ain't 'freid of No Ghost

**A/N:**

 **Wassap my lovely readers? You're so awesome! Taking your time to read &review 3 (I'm super emotional cause that was a LONG day)**

 **Oversharing much?**

 **I'm still trying to figure out the website's format (feeling like an old lady, which I am not. ...Or Am I?)**

 **Anyways,**

 **Marvelmyra: I actually am not from NYC (I wish I could afford living there for a few months), but I've been there a few times. I cheked anyways, and they have those automate food restaurants. I want to chock them out the next time I'll be in the city!**

 **thewookie1: That's a good idea, if the book existed, but I'll have a different explanation for the whole weird quotations (except for my own entertainment).**

 **Thanks again to my reviewers and readers! you guys mean a lot to me!**

 **Enjoy~~~**

* * *

When we got to the street south of the park Jon was speechless. The amount of people and cars and advertisement and screens on our way rose too many questions that I was getting tired of answering.

I had to pull him by the arm so he won't jump into traffic or stare at funny looking people for too long. For him all the people were funny looking people, even the angry ones you shouldn't make an eye contact with.

"The big board up there," He pointed. "It's asking if we're hungry because it can offer us a 'Big Mac', the other one is offering the service of a lawyer. And that weird one with that colorful creature-what is _Geico insurance?_ "

"Advertisement. They're trying to sell us things we don't nee-watch it, Snow!" I said as I pulled him once again from the busy road. "I told you, you _do not cross_ when the orange hand is showing! Wait for the bright walking man!"

"This is too confusing." Jon said and looked at the tall buildings around us. "I thought the Wall was the tallest man-made wonder, but here… the city is made of buildings twice its height."

"You mean the Great Wall of China?" I asked. It is known for its length, not for its height. That would be weird to think it's the highest man made thing in the world.

"No," He said bitterly, then pause to think about his next question. "How many people live here?"

"A bit more than eight million and a half," I answered, pulling his arm as the light changed and we could cross to Central Park.

"Eight and a half million?" He echoed my word. "This world of yours…" He mumbled, looking around as we walked into the greenest part of Manhattan.

"Finally," I sighed in relief. "Now we only have 840 something acres to find that buddy wolf of yours." I said, not really expecting to find anything like that. A direwolf, he said? Aren't those giant-wolves my fellow nerds imagine while playing d&d?

The southern part of the park was the more crowded touristy one. Jon smiled with amusement at the street performers who showed off with some fake swords tricks.

"They will need more practice." He stated as we passed them. "It's a great show, but when the real enemy will come they will not stand a chance."

He looked way calmer in the green park than on the busy streets. "Finally, some trees." He said while we strolled through Strawberry Fields and the noises weakened.

"Even though I've been living here for two years already, I have to agree with that." I said. "Too many noise and pollution and cars and gray stuff."

We walked in a rather pleasant silence for some time, looking at the kids running around, the dogs and the poor horses that carried actual carriages.

"That man from before," Jon said, "Ben the Jerk. He loves you."

I rolled my eyes. "He wants me. It's not the same as love." I said. I hoped Ben will give up after two months, but he still pathetically tries to serenade and convince me to go back to him. It's just his bruised ego talking. "He's an idiot, and we weren't really dating. I ended it after a few days when his real face showed, and he's been trying to convince me otherwise ever since, so he can be the one who dumps me. Honestly, I think he's just bored and likes the drama."

Jon snorted, "He needs to find himself some honor." He said and we got into Shakespeare's Gardens. "You said this is the closest thing you have to a forest, yet all I see is green planes, gardens and fountains."

'"Yeah, I know. We should've start from the northern part of the park. Now we'll have to cross all of those baseball fields." I complained. I've never been one to appreciate sports. Too lazy, and not competitive at all.

"I should've brought at least my knife. I can hunt us supper."

"NO hunting." I said sternly. "We didn't even had lunch and you already want to go on a murder spree?"

He wasn't satisfied with my answer. "If all you have here is Kit-Kats and pancakes-"

"No. Hunting." I said.

"But-"

"No."

Then we heard a buzzing sound, followed by the voice of David Bowie, coming from Jon's pocket.

"Give me my Phone already!" I said reaching to his pants, not really thinking where I am really sending my hands to.

"No!" he said childishly, almost jumping backwards as he took the phone out of his pocket. Jon looked at the screen, squinting his eyes like an old lady.

"It's a combination of numbers." He said.

"It's probably an add."

"Shall I choose red or green?"

"Do as you like." I answered. Then he slid the green button and carefully listened to the phone.

"Do you need a fifty thousand dollar loan?" He asked.

"No." I crossed my arms. "Press red."

He gave me a look as he still listened to the phone. "It says it's good conditions and no strings attached-"

"Choose the fucking red button!"

He hung up, thanks Hendrix (the god of guitar playing and acid).

There was a moment of silence as we walked down the trails. Reaching a part with more trees, hills and rocks. He looked around and then at my phone that was still in his hand.

"So, can you tell me what is the use of this thing?" He asked finally.

"Well, today it's everything. Maps, camera, internet search, entertainment. But it is firstly a device of communication."

When he heard the last words, I could see a light in his eyes.

"And how do I use that device of communication?"

"If you want to call someone, you put in their number and-"

I couldn't end my sentence because he dragged me into the woods and held my hands. "You say you can talk with someone using that device? Anyone?"

I blinked. He was too close, weirdly excited about it with an eager look in his eyes. "Well, anyone who has a phone-"

"Can you call my queen?" He asked, like he found a cure for freaking cancer.

"Does your queen have a phone number or is she in the same mental state as you are?" I asked, unable to take my hands back, his hands rough and strong.

He sighed and let my hands go, "You have numbers for everything in your world? First the Kit-Kat, now the phone."

"I can look for her online it you'd like." I offered. "I just need my phone."

He gave me that hopeful look again and handed me the small block of _black glass and blue leather_. I opened Google search.

"Alright, what is her name?" I asked.

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen," He said and I typed. "Quite a name." I said, almost hitting the search button as he continued-

"First of her name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar, Queen of the First Men, Lady regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of-"

"Okay, O-K! That will be enough." I held a hand up to stop him. "You don't know what cars are but you do know all _that_?" I asked, annoyed.

I looked for her on google.

Nothing.

I looked for Winterfell, too.

Nothing as well.

I sighed, "Sorry, buddy. No Daenerys or Winterfell. Google can't find it." The tiny light that was in his eyes darkened.

"Then ask someone else." He almost commanded.

"If Google can't find it, no one can." I told him.

He was looking at the ground, then stepped back a little and looked back at the trail. "Then we better keep looking for Ghost."

We went back on the trail. I felt bad for him, he looked like he really needs his queen. The story of him coming from a medieval time, a different world even, started to be convincing, but I didn't know if I want to believe such a thing. It's beyond mad.

Good thing I have some crazy friends. I'll might use their help, but first, I need to make sure I'm not crazy participating in Jon's weird act. As much as I'd like to believe it, he doesn't look like he's under any drug influence or lying.

"This place _is_ big." Jon said, looking at the baseball fields on our right.

"Yep." I said, not wanting to tell him about that if there's a wolf, it's probably in the North Woods. Ya'know, in the north of Central Park. Now we were pretty much in the south, starting to walk by Jackie Kennedy's lake. It was too quiet so I started to get nosy.

"So tell me about your queen," I said. "Is she, like, your wife? Because you said you're a king."

He looked at me, puzzled. "We are not married." He answered, not looking like he wants to talk about it, but I still pushed.

"Yet?" I asked.

"No!" He said, giving me an annoyed look. "I don't think so. I pledged my loyalty to her… we sailed together to Winterfell. My people, they finally started to accept her and to see her as who she is but then…"

"How does she look like?" I wondered as we passed the giant lake. We walked pretty fast, Jon quickening his stride, getting frustrated with the size of the park and the topic of conversation.

"Well," He started, "She doesn't look like most people… her skin is like ivory, her hair silver and her eyes… they're violet. She's about your height, but not a noisey-"

"Are you _blushing_?" I asked with a snort, bemused, as we started walking by the north meadow, where they had _more_ baseball fields.

"No! It's just… it's very hot here. I'm used to snow and frost." He claimed.

"Jon and Daenerys, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" His hand stopped me from finishing my very mature singing. I wanted to bite his hand but he shushed me with a finger on his mouth.

"I think I heard something," He whispered and walked off the trail, into the woods. I followed him, curious. I don't know about direwolves, but maybe we're going to find a radioactive dire-squirrel.

We went deeper into the north woods, and I've never imagined that you _could_ go that deep into Central Park's woods, but who knows? That place is huge.

A smile started to form on Jon's face. "He's here. I know it." He said and the light came back to his eyes. We climbed up a little, but when we stopped I almost screamed, the only thing stopping me was Jon's hand on my mouth again, because in front of us was a fucking, freacking, mother-loving giant effffing wolf. He was the size of a big horse, his fur white as snow, and his eyes red as blood.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sooo... Ghost's in the picture now.**

 **What do you think? If you'd see a direwolf, would you be able to deny the existence of Westeros? I know I'll believe everything after that haha**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Till next time,**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


	5. Chapter 5: Waffle Fries

**A/N:**

 **Hello, hello there! I'm pretty proud of my updating pace, Yo give me energy, people!**

 **American Socialist: Yes! Soon there'll be appearances for other characters from the GoT universe. I didn't tag Bran and Dany for nothing :)**

 **And yeah, I know the whole how-the-fuck-we're-going-to-get-a-fucking-direwolf-out-of-the-heart-of-Manhattan thing is a big issue. Not for this chapter though, I'm still trying to find a good plan.**

 **Anyway, enjoy that one guys!**

* * *

Don't scream," Jon said quietly. "Don't even raise your voice." He looked at me with dark brown eyes, removing his hand from my mouth slowly as I stared back at him, too scared to look at the animal again.

No. No way its real. If it's real, what Jon says is real, and if what Jon says is real we're fucked.

Jon left my side and walked to the beast. I looked at it hesitantly, fearing of making it mad. It was the height of Jon, and when the king got closer to him, the direwolf lowered his head. Jon petted the monster's head, and the wolf licked his hand gently. "Ghost," Jon said and let out a sigh of relief, smiling almost like a boy. He hugged the beast's neck as if it was a Labrador.

"Andie," Jon went back to paying attention to me. I was frozen in my place, and let out a whimper as an answer.

Was that how Jon felt when he saw the cars? The vending machine? My freaking iPhone? Then he coped with that much better than I do now.

"What the fuck." I mumbled, my heart beats getting faster as Jon got back to my side and took my hand, taking me closer to his giant monster puppy. "Ghost," he said again. "This is Andie. She's fine." The wolf lowered his head even more to level with my eyes and sniffed the air. "oh, yeah. She has a cat, not for eating." Jon added.

"Not for eating?' I asked under my breath.

"He won't bite you," Jon said. "It's fine."

I looked at Jon, then at the wolf. Jon freed my hand and I lifted it a bit to Ghost's nuzzle to get a better sniff of me. After a moment when the wolf looked me in the eyes again, I petted his big nose, then behind his ears and his giant head. His fur was soft, almost like a bunny's.

I let out a gasp and brought my hand back to my side, looking back at Jon. I couldn't believe the words I was about to say.

"Alright, I believe you." I said. "But to help you, I need to hear the whole story. And for that, I need to have lunch."

* * *

I told Jon we can't let Ghost get out of the woods. As much as cool walking down the streets with that beautiful scary beast will be, we can't risk it. Jon told Ghost to stay there and we left the park.

I took Jon to one of my favorite vegan places, not really thinking where and _when_ the guy came from when the waitress came and asked us if we'd like to place our order.

"One roasted chicken and potatoes," Jon said, not even looking at the menu. "And some bread and cheese."

The waitress gave him a nasty look. "Is that a joke?" she asked.

"Yessss," I said and gained a questioning look from Jon. "We'll order in a moment. Can we have lemonade for now?"

"Yes, two lemonades coming right away." She said politely. Jon watched her leave, then looked at me again.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't order chicken in a vegan restaurant!" I whispered half loudly at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's a vegan restaurant!" I exclaimed, regretting taking him to eat in public. I should've bought him a steak or something.

"Oh, please elaborate." He looked as annoyed as I was. I took a big breath, reminding myself that I just saw direwolf and probably there are no vegans at the place where that thing came from. People like Jon are probably eating vegans like me for breakfast.

"Vegan means no animal products. No meat."

Jon blinked at me, then leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "So what do you want me to eat, then?" He challenged.

I sighed, looking at the menu. "I'll order for you." I said.

I ordered us vegan cheeseburgers with waffle French fries while Jon drank the lemonade thirstily. Then, he started to tell me everything.

 _Everything._ Too many things, he didn't even got to his queen by the time to food came.

"Jon, dear, as much as it's intriguing to hear about Alister Thorne the great douchbag who got injured during the battle with the wildlings, I really need to know just how you got here." I interrupted, biting into a waffle fry.

Jon took another bite of his veggie burger (no complaints on the lack of meat so far), then closed his eyes, trying to remember. "I… I had that talk with my brother. He told me some things that were making everything even more complicated than it was-with the war, with Daenerys-and I… I just wanted a break." He looked so tired suddenly, but still had appetite as he bit into his burger once again.

"I see you're pretty exhausted," I said, dipping a waffle fry in that yummy secrete sauce they made in that restaurant. "The whole thing is complicated. Just too complicated. I do think you need a break. A vacation. You're stuck here anyway. Why don't enjoy our freaky world?" I bit my lovely piece of fried potato, "You should come to the concert tomorrow! Some of my friends… my really weird friends… are coming. We're going to see Green Day."

"Green Day?" He asked.

"Yes, they're a band. A music group. I'm sure you've never heard Punk in your life. It's quite an experience."

* * *

We had to make sure Ghost had food for the night. Jon said he'll hunt deer. I told Jon I'm not sure there are deer in Central Park. There's a zoo. We don't want Ghost to go to the zoo.

So Jon said he'd might hunt people. "I was joking." He said when he saw my face.

"You don't look like you know how to joke." I answered.

So after we were done with lunch (and dessert, because ice cream. The guy looked like the happiest toddler in the world with his rocky road. I'm suspecting he fell for chocolate after the Kit-Kat, and now it's _frozen_ chocolate. The perfect treat for the King in the North.) we went to get some dog food.

By 'some dog food' I mean three sacks of dry dog food and five cans of wet food. I got us a wheelbarrow for all of that, and we drove it in the streets of New York.

That's what I like about that place. People have the magical ability to ignore you. However peculiar you are. However famous you are. And whatever you carry.

We went into Central Park, from the _north_ this time and avoided the city workers. We went into the woods to find Ghost waiting where we left him. He sniffed the bags and looked disappointed.

"I know you can hunt yourself supper," Jon said and threw the sacks on the ground, "But Andie said there is nothing for you to hunt here."

I took the Swish knife I had in my back pack and cut the length of the first sack, spilling the content of two wet food cans inside and presenting the dish to Ghost. "There you go." I said, still careful around the giant wolf. He bent down and gave it a try. "I know, it's not like a fresh warm dead body of a moose, sorry."

Jon just gave me a disapproving look. "So _you_ can have a knife?" He asked as we tried to hide the rest of the food in the bushes.

"Yes." I said, not even opening a discussion about it. It started to get dark, and I was getting tired and felt like chilling in my living room, watching cartoons.

The day started early for me-at, what? Two in the fucking morning when a guy magically appeared in my kitchen? I deserve some rest!

"Alright," I said, "We're going back to home base. The mothership. My castle on the hill-"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "You call your _house_ a _castle_?"

I ignored his comment, "The place where the magic happens… But I'm too lazy for the walk. We shell take the Subway."

"The Subway? What is that?" Jon asked.

"Oh, my young _Padawan_ , you should definitely brace yourself for that one."

* * *

Jon didn't like the Subway. He didn't like the little gate where you have to slide the cards to open them. It took him too long to figure it out and the people behind him were getting angry. The train was too crowded and we had to stand the whole time, Jon almost crashing into me when the train first stopped.

"Hold the pole harder when we get to a stop." I told him after we both almost fell to the floor.

"I don't like this. We should've walked back." He whispered in my ear, peeking back at the woman who stood very close behind him.

"I'm sorry, Jon," I said with a half apologetic smile, "But if you want to know New York, you should go through the Subway experience at least once."

Then he looked behind my shoulder at the person behind me. I did the same. The guy was too close behind, he had more space and didn't have to stand so close to me.

I didn't want to cause a scene so I stepped closer to Jon.

"People here are almost as bad as the smallfolk in King's Landing." Jon gave the guy a nasty look as he stepped closer behind me.

I felt my cheeks burn with anger ant turned around. "If you mind, I'd like to keep my personal space _personal_ ,"

His response was a big drunken smile as he even leaned more towards me.

So I turned around and shoved my elbow back.

Into his ribs.

Yeah, not my smartest move.

Jon looked at me, baffled, as the guy behind me groaned in pain, "You little bitch!" He said, gaining some looks from other passengers.

Jon wanted to say something, but then other passenger got involved. "Leave her alone, you drunken idiot!" She said, giving him that New-Yorkish sharp dangerous look.

"Yeah, have some respect!" Another yelled.

The drunk shrunk in his place as passengers looked at him with distaste and almost crawled away. I smiled at Jon.

"What did you say about the people of New York?" I asked quietly with a sweet smile.

"They're brave," He admitted.

"They don't have time for bullshit." I corrected as the train came to a stop before I could notice, bumping into Jon like a fucking newbie.

* * *

We got to my place and I threw my back pack on the couch in the living room.

"Alright, Jonny Boy, I need to take a shower, so here," I gave him the remote control, "Something to keep you busy."

He looked at the plastic bar, full of rubbery buttons. "I thought we already went over that I am not from this world?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Rawr, indeed you'er not," I was joking half flirty, half sarcastically. I earned another aggravated look from him.

"Alright, I did say it's entertainment. So I'll just give you a clue-" I pointed at the TV, "You need to point on that black square thingy," I started walking to my bedroom, "Good luck!"

"No, Andie wait-" and then I slammed my door, smiling manically to myself.

I don't believe he's going to figure it out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I know that chapter was a bit all over the place.**

 **As a Jonerys shipper I have a big internal conflict about Jon and Andie, but we'll see how it goes. Right now Andie is mostly joking when she's flirting, so worry not, fellow shippers! (Or should you?)**

 **Aaaaanyways, I'm going to let Jon interact a bit more with our world before the action starts.**

 **Am I talking too much? I think I'm talking to much.**

 **Till next time**

 **~A Girl Had Many Names~**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Get Down to Business

**A/N:**

 **Hello once more my friends!**

 **Snowflake2410: I hope I'll be able to bring Jon to Coney Island (I wish I could go there myself, ha! Maybe next spring~~~), we'll see with how the plot is going :)**

 **That chapter might be a bit darker or less funny than the previous ones, but I promise the story's tone is not going to change too much :D**

 **~Enjoy!~**

* * *

By the time I was done with my shower, wearing green short-shorts and a Kermit t-shirt, I found Jon in the kitchen, looking at the light that turned on and off as he opened and closed the door.

"You couldn't figure out the TV, ha?" I stepped into the kitchen and took one beer bottle out of my fridge. Jon almost hit his head on the counter when he stood up too fast, turning around to face me, embarrassed.

"The what?" He asked, then looked around. "What is that closet?" He asked and gestured to the oven with his head.

"It's an oven," I said, taking two glasses out of a cabinet and opening the bottle, "And the thing I told you to point at, the big black rectangular thing. That's called a TV."

Jon blinked as I poured the beer into a glass, poring less into one of the glasses for him to try. I handed him the glass and he looked at the fizzy bubbles floating up and popping at the surface. He drank it, lifting his eyes to me. "Is that some kind of an ale?"

"Beer." I said, taking another bottle from the fridge and handing him it with the bottle opener.

"You called that thing an oven? Where are you storing the wood for the fire?" He was so serious, it was too funny.

"We don't need fire these days," I said and pointed at the light bulb, "The same energy that light that glass bubble, is the same energy that most of the appliances in the house work on. Remember the lightning in a box? We call it electricity. Here people learned to use it. That's how the oven works."

"But the oven is supposed to be hot," Jon said and finally opened the bottle and poured himself more beer, "And this thing-" "Fridge." "The… fridge… it is cold inside. The top part of it is even freezing, I checked it myself."

"That's beyond my understanding." I laughed and took a frozen pizza out of the freezer. Usually I make everything from scratch, but I store those vegan frozen junk foods just in case of laziness. I turned on the oven, took a pan out and placed the pizza on it, Jon watching carefully for every move I made. Poor guy, stuck with a vegan after he's probably used to eat meat every meal of the day. Well, tomorrow he'll meet my friends. They'll take him to a place where he can have as many dead animals as he'd like.

"What is that?" He asked as I set the timer on.

"Pizza." I answered. "Oooh, you're going to _love_ that. Vegan and store bought, but it's still pizza."

"Frozen food." Jon mumbled as we walked into the living room, "That's actually a useful idea. I don't know if we will be able to do it… then again, winter has come so it's not that hard to freeze anything."

I crushed on the sofa and found the remote control on the small table in front of me.

"What is that winter thing you always talk about?" I asked.

Jon sat next to me with his drink, looking at the floor. "You said here winter is about to start in five months," He said.

"Well, you know. Now it's summer... usually summer lasts for three months, and then fall is also about three months and only then winter starts." Jon smiled at that, taking a sip from his beer.

"That sounds like a light way to live," He looked at the bubbles again, "So where I am from, summers and winters can last years and years, long and hard winters, and warm summers you don't ever want to end, even if they last three, five or seven years."

I listened, not really liking the whole idea of a winter longer than three months, especially the snow and frost and freezing wind. And he said he's king in the north, which means it's super cold there.

"And this winter is going to be darker and harder than ever before." He was so serious, I almost felt chills down my spine. I know that look people have, when they saw so much shit, when they look fear itself in the eye, and the only thing that keeps them going is hope.

I know it, because once I used to see that look every morning in the mirror.

"Good thing you have Ghost." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. It was a long day, only one freaking day, and I felt like I knew the guy for at least a month. I didn't want him to be so sad.

"I have to go back," Jon said eagerly, "As soon as possible, Andie, I have to go back to my family. To my people. I have to… I have to go back to my queen." He looked me straight in the eyes, like he's trying to convince me it's true. I believe it's not going to be a nice weather in Winterfell. People will probably live between the walls without seeing the sky or the green grass, people will get sick and hungry and will need a leader to show them the right way to get through winter.

But why is he so dramatic? Where is that raw fear really comes from?

I heard the timer beep, breaking the dark stare Jon had on his face.

"Well," I said, tearing my eyes from his, "That's a good timing." I took a sip from my beer and stood up quickly, walking to the kitchen.

I cut the pizza into slices, three for him and three for me. I walked back into the living room, handing him his plate and sitting back. "Now, that's going to be a fun experience," I said, turning on the TV.

Jon's expression was priceless.

He looked at the moving characters, in that case, a Saturday Night Live sketch. He didn't even touch his pizza, staring at the screen for full five minutes.

"I know there aren't any real people in there, that would be beyond foolish to assume," Jon started slowly, "But what is that sorcery? Technology, I mean."

"This is TV Land, where dreams crush and nightmares come true."

"What?"

"It's a… Ok, do you have plays in Winterfell?" I was trying to think of a way to explain it in his language.

"Not in Winterfell, but there are plays in Essos and King's Landing and other places in Westeros." He answered.

"Well," I said as he tried his pizza, "This is a device… a vessel… Which through it we can watch plays, some fiction and some real, some already… happened on a studio-a stage somewhere else, and some happen as you watch it, it can show you things from every place in the world- _our world_. And it is also a way for people to communicate with the masses."

He looked so confused and just took another bite.

"So the leaders can also bring the news to the people-and not just the leaders. They're not the ones who decide what comes in and out-"

"Andie," Jon stopped me. "I'm sorry to stop your explanation. This is too much." Then he took another bite of his pizza. "And I love that thing." He gestured to the pizza with a full mouth. I smiled tiredly, biting my own pizza and just changing the channel to one that showed a Disney movie. He's right. It's too much, the day was long and it is only proper to finish it with ber, pizza, popcorn and an animated movie.

* * *

"So she is not allowed to go to war instead of her father," Jon tried to confirm it with me.

"Yes, in ancient China it wasn't legal for women to fight in the army or at all."

"She will be executed for it?"

"If she'll be found, yes." I was pretty tired by that point, and I've also watched Mullan for a thousand times already. I was snuggled on one side of the couch in my fuzzy TV blanket.

"How did they make those paintings move?"

I shoved some popcorn into my mouth, "They just do, Jon, it's animation."

"And they call _that_ a dragon? That small red lizard snake?" He asked mockingly.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Mushu! He's my favorite Disney sidekick."

Jon sighed, stretching in his place. "If you'd have seen the dragons Daenerys have…"

I almost choked on my popcorn. "Your queen have dragons?!"

Jon gave me a side glance, "Well, she _is_ the mother of dragons. She used to have three… but now she has two."

"Holly fuck. Your girlfriend has dragons. How are you not afraid to forget her birthdays?"

"Girlfriend?" He asked, confused.

"Well, it's obvious you're in love with her." I said, throwing more popcorn into my mouth and facing the TV again.

"Still. 'Girlfriend' sounds very diminishing when it comes to a queen." Jon said and leaned towards me to grab a handful of popcorn. I felt a bit sad that guy was taken, but then again-he's from, like, 15th century Whateverland.

"So you are in love? And she loves you?"

Jon looked at the floor and sighed again, "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"Humph. Whatever is going on between you two, it sounds juicy." He gave me a very displeased look. "Alright, I give up. Back to the movie."

Jon grabbed more popcorn and leaned back. I yawned, looking at him from the corner of my eye for a moment, then back at the screen.

"She reminds me so much of Arya," He suddenly said and I looked at him, not knowing who that is. "My younger… sister." He explained. How hard it is to remember she's his sister? Something's weird with that guy. I mean, beyond the whole King in the North thing, and the 'came from a medieval world with dragons' stuff.

"That's a beautiful name," I decided to say in the end. "Here, Arya is a name for a part of operas… a play. It is being sang when the characters want to express emotion, and is making the most musically and emotionally beautiful moments in those plays."

Jon looked satisfied with it and smiled a little, "I didn't see her for so long. We said goodbye when she was only a child, and when we met again she grown to be quite a fighter. She always was a fighter, she never wanted to be a lady."

"You miss her," I said, leaning on the shoulder of the sofa. He talked about his little sister with so much love, it was more than sweet.

"Aye, very." He answered.

We kept watching the movie in silence, but I think each of us was thinking about the people they miss.

I felt my eyelids close, heavy, and I entered the dream realm of direwolves, dragons and giant whales flying in the sky.

* * *

"Where is he?" Daenerys barged into the meeting room, hair wild and cheeks red from the freezing wind after her long ride on Drogon. She and her dragons scanned Winterfell and at least fifty miles around it, looking for Jon.

Bran told him the truth a few days ago. He was her nephew, Aegon Targaryen. The rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

As the honorable man he was, Jon came first to Daenerys to tell her everything. He couldn't keep a lie from anyone, let alone his queen.

But she knew he doesn't care for power and titles. She knew he only wants the best for his people and cared mostly about defeating the Night King, and she knew he loved her.

She loved him.

Still. He was shocked. They arrived Winterfell only five days before Bran, the Three Eyed Raven, decided to break down the story of her brother and Lyanna Stark to Jon. Aegon Targaryen.

But for Dany he will always be Jon.

He was so happy before, to see his three younger siblings alive and pretty much well. She remembered his wide smile after Arya almost defeated him while sparring. He was so proud of her, and his smiles were so rare in those days.

Then the news from the Wall came to them. Few survived. Tormund, Baric and about a dozen wildlings were on their way to White Harbor.

And then, it had to be then, when she mourned poor Viserion's fate once again, when they had to get ready for the worst of all and Queen Cercei's army didn't show but Jaime Lannister did with the news of his sister's betryel, Bran decided to tell Jon the truth.

Dany was shocked herself, but for her bedding relatives wasn't a foreign idea, even though it never happened before. She grew up believing she will marry her brother and have his children one day.

"I just…" Jon mumbled after talking to her and stroke Ghost ears, "I need to think. There is too much going on. We need to be ready for the Walkers." Dany agreed with him, of course. She'd let him have his time to think in the Godswoods as he asked.

But now he and his wolf were nowhere to be found.

At the big table sat Sansa, the Lady of Winterfell with her sister, Arya, and her brother, Bran. Next to them were Tyrion, Jorah, Varys, Missandei, Grey Warm, Ser Davos-all of the great advisers and strategists and leaders, and the Dragon Queen was standing in front of them like a mad woman, with the wind still in her hair and tears welling in her eyes. She felt like she did back then, when her dragons were taken from her.

 _Taken,_ because Daenerys was sure he will never abandon his people. The man who couldn't lie to an enemy will not cower away from his duty to his followers. That was another thing that made her love him.

"What do you mean?" Tyrion asked her. Only then she noticed his brother, Jaime, next to him in front of a map of the north.

"Jon," she said, "He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Davos asked and stood immediately from his chair, worried for his king. Daenerys knew he was like a son to him.

"He went to the Godswoods last night, and now it's almost evening and he's nowhere to be seen. I was looking for him with Drogon the whole afternoon." She said and looked around at the people in the room. Arya stood now, her face blank as usual but Dany knew she was worried as well.

"Jon was never one to pray to the gods," Sansa tried to reason, a worried expression starting to spread on her face.

"He needed a quiet place where no one will bother him," Arya told her sister. "That's where father used to go after executing people." Sansa looked at Arya and nodded, then looked at Bran.

The Three Eyed Raven's eyes rolled back in his head as he was warging and looking for Jon.

The room fell silence for five whole minutes as Dany's gaze didn't leave Bran's face. Then, his eyes rolled back and he looked at her.

"I can't find him." He said, some disappointed and even worry in his voice, "Take me to the Weirwood tree."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yep. I told you the other characters will appear soon! Muhahahaha**

 **Andie's POV will be the only one I'm going to write in first person and the rest will be in third person, it feels more like it for some reason.**

 **So what did you think? I hope there was enough Jon VS Technology moments for you guys! It's really fun to imagine and write them.**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


	7. Chapter 7: I Want to Ride my Bicycle

**A/N:**

 **Hope you'll like that one!**

 **(I don't have anything smart to say. I went to Rhode Island yesterday. Totally underrated. That's all I have to tell you.**

* * *

I woke up from rays of sun that entered through the windows. I was in my bed in my pajamas, snuggled in my fuzzy TV blanket. Hm, I don't remember falling asleep here.

What day is it? Oh, right, Sunday. It's Green Day today.

I'll get to introduce Jon Snow to my weird pack of friends.

Jon Snow.

The King in the North.

Yup.

That guy,

What the fuck am I doing with my time, these days?

I looked at Marylin, who stretched in response, her green eyes asking for me to pet her. I stroked her head, thinking about Ghost. We will have to find a way to bring him here, I don't know for how long, but I can't have my cat eaten. I hope Jon's words, 'not for eating', worked on the direwolf. I know that if I'll tell my cat 'not for scratching' she won't listen. She'll hiss at him and hate him until he'll leave. At least she ignored Jon.

I got out of bed, stretching and walking to my bathroom to wash my face. I'm sure I fell asleep on the sofa, and him being the old-world person he is moved me to the bed. But if I'm here, where is Jon?

I got out of my room, walking quietly to my living room to find Jon sprawled on the sofa that wasn't big enough for him. I should've open it when I had a chance, the poor guy is going to have a sore neck when he wakes up. I stretched again and walked to the kitchen, taking the waffle iron out and making a nice chocolate batter as my phone rang. It was still in Jon's pocket, even though I gave him his bloody sword.

That's it, I'm taking back what's mine!

I stepped slowly towards Jon, trying to be as quiet as possible. He still slept on the couch, even with the loud song and the buzzing from my phone. He was laying on his side, his legs hanging from the edge of the sofa.

I knelled beside him, slowly reaching with my hand to his pocket. It's going to be sooo embarrassing if he wakes up. The phone already stopped, but I still tried to get it.

I managed to dig my phone out of his pocket with two fingers, then he shifted a little, stretching and adjusting the pillow under his head.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw his eyes remained shut. He looked like a peaceful baby when he slept. Everyone does, I guess. Even with his beard and his scars he looked almost innocent-my phone started to ring again, stopping my staring and I stood up quickly, going to the kitchen so I won't wake him up. If he'd wake up for me staring at him I'll have too much to explain.

I looked at the screen. It was Sean. I sighed, trying to remind myself we're on good terms now and sliding the green circle. "Hey, ginger boy," I said, holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I started pouring the batter into the waffle iron. "Wassup?'

"Hey, Andie," He said, "Just making sure you're coming today."

"Oh, yeah. I also have a guest. He'll come too."

"You never have guests." Sean said suspiciously.

"Well, now I do. And he's super weird so he's fine by our standards."

There was a moment of silence when I took the waffles out and made new ones.

"How were your finals?" He asked.

"Wow, you really gonna ask me those boring questions? Well, they were fine, I almost forgot I had them."

"You're something, aren't you?"

"I am. How's the bakery shift's going?"

"Bakery shift… what shift?"

I gave him two minutes to remembered.

"Oh shit oh fuck oh shitohfUCK Karen's gonna kill me!" And then he hung up. I snorted in amusement, puting the phone down as the whole stack of nicely made waffles was done.

I didn't have the time to ask him for help. Sean is one of the people I trust to help me and Jon. We'll have to convince him first.

 _Speaking of the devil_. "Who were you talking with?" Jon leaned on the door frame and looked at the waffles. "It smells good."

"You'll meet him this evening," I said casually, serving myself waffles and leaving him the rest.

"Um… Andie…" Jon said, sounding quite embarrassed for some reason.

"Yeah?" I asked with my mouth full of chocolaty goodness.

"How do you… relive yourself in this world?"

I blinked, my dusty brain gears starting to work. What? It's morning for fuck's sake!

"What? A…oh! Yeah, bathroom."

I stood up and showed him the toilet.

"Why is it full of water?"

"That's clean… I mean, that's how the whole sewage thing works here."

"Alright, so how do I-"

"Depends on… well, you sit there, or in your case errrrrr, stand? And just aim to the middle so I won't have to clean up? Argh, that's embarrassing, not your fault, sorry." I took a breath, "Anyway, after you're done just flush the water. I mean, press that handle."

And then I ran away to the kitchen, doing my best to forget the whole thing happened.

That conversation, my friends, was the definition of awkward.

* * *

"You people dress without any modesty."

"Just get in there and try this on!"

"I don't think any of it can protect me from the cold or an attack-"

"It summer. SUMMER! And no one is going to attack you here… probably."

"And we didn't even visit Ghost yet-"

"You can't walk around with the same clothes as yesterday. Now get in there, and start modelingl."

Jon gave me a face. The kind of face I gave Danielle, my adoptive mom and the person who saved my life basically, when she took me to get new bras.

Then he went into the changing rooms.

"I don't know about this one, Andie," He said.

"Just come out and let me see." I told him, crossing my arms impatiently. He finally got out, his head bowed down in embarrassment. He wore some nice jean shorts and a black loose tank top. "That's more than fine. You don't even have to add accessories." I said. He looked like he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

"This is too… exposing."

"That's what you want, though," I said, throwing another set of clothes to him for him to try on, "To show off those muscles?"

"Why would I?"

"To bring all the ladies to the yard?" I asked, winking at him with amusement. That was too funny to see that good-looking guy feeling so uncomfortable in those normal clothes. Well. I guess he's just used to those full-cover stuff he wore when he appeared in my kitchen.

"I don't have a yard." He answered, pouting, and went into the changing room again, getting out of it after a few minutes in a white t-shirt and a different pair of shorts.

"Good." I approved. "We also need to get you shoes. And sunglasses."

"We should move Ghost out of the park," Jon said as I pushed him back to the changing room so he can try on more clothes. "I don't like the idea of leaving him there."

"Well, me neither, but letting a big… ahem, _dog_ like him out in the city is not going to end well." New Yorkers can ignore cats, pigeons and stray dogs. New Yorkers can ignore famous people, colorful drag-queens and the random car chase, but they cannot ignore a giant white, red-eyed wolf.

Finally, we got him some clothes. He didn't like my offer of a new pair of sneakers, stating they're too 'colorful' and 'unpractical' and 'awfully squicky'. At least I bought him flip-flops and a pair of old black sneakers in Goodwill yesterday.

He did, actually, liked the idea of sunglasses. He tried on quite a few before he decided he wants the square ones with the wooden frame. Expensive taste indeed.

How a student living in New York and working a part time job in a bakery can afford all that, you may ask? Well, I'm lucky, that's how. But the story about Danielle is a story for another day, when I'll be slightly drunk and disconnected from my emotions.

Now, back to the King.

The King in the North, who after I dragged him all around the place, had to learn to ride a bike.

Why didn't I take a video of it? Ha!

We rented two bikes so we can move faster in the city. He had a hard time balancing himself, stating it's 'Nothing like a horse' and 'Dangerous for his line of succession'. I laughed a little bit as he tried to figure it out by himslef, then showed him how to paddle and use the handlebar.

Poor Jon fell the first time. "It's fine," I said, "I used to fall a lot when I was a kid."

"I am not a child." He looked determined, "I _will_ do it."

This time, he almost ran over a pigeon. And a squirrel. And a middle-aged man who shouted in Italian as we drove away.

When we got to the park, Jon Snow was riding the bikes like he did it for at least… one day.

But that's something, isn't it?

He zig-zagged uncontrollably between the people, saying 'Sorry,' and a lot of 'Coming through! Watch out! Are you alright, ma'am?'

We got to the forest and found Ghost at the same spot we left him, minus the food.

Jon hugged him and scratched behind his ears. "We have to get him out of here." He said.

"Well, let's say he'll be able to fill only three quarters of my living room," I said, stroking the wolf's nose, "We need to first find an idea to get him out of here."

Someone will find him, I'm sure. But I can't think of a way to get him out of the forest. We're in the middle of fucking Manhattan.

"Hey! Who's there?" I heard someone say and looked at Jon. Jon pointed to my back pack, probably wanting me to use the taser.

"No!" I said without sound. I made shooing moves with my hands, pointing to the bushes nearby. I know, it's lame, but that's all we've got for now.

Jon didn't look happy about it, but took Ghost to the bushes before the ranger came. I big my lip, hoping to come up with a plan.

"What are you doing here all alone, young lady?" He asked, squinting his eyes at me pointedly.

"I-I'm… trying to get pictures. Of the spots most people don't go to. You know, we young kids and our Instagra-" I stopped when I heard noise from the bush I just sent Jon and Ghost to. The ranger got closer to the bush, slowly. _Please don't do anything stupid,_ I thought nervously.

"And where is your camera, then?" the ranger asked.

"Um... well, I was just looking around before I'm taking the actual photos." Then another rattle came and the ranger stepped even closer to the bush.

 _Don't. Be. Stupid._

A squirrel got out of the bushes near the ranger and I sighed in relief.

"I don't know what drug deal you're trying to make here, but you're coming with me!" The ranger said and stepped close to me, almost grabbing my arm when then-

Jon got out of the bushes behind me.

 _Stupid._

"Good morning, ser." Jon said awkwardly.

The ranger stopped and looked at Jon. "What is the meaning of this?"

Well, the first _normal_ assumption will be a drug deal. I don't want the police to get involved, so… here's another cliché. Brace yourselves, that's going to be cheesy.

"My parents didn't approve!" I said, not too dramatically, just playing my part. I was always good at deceiving authorities. Even with the stupidest stories. "We were just... we just wanted to enjoy the park before Christopher goes back to England, he came here just for me!" I walked towards Jon, who was very confused by my acting and just looked at me like an idiot. I took his hand, standing closer to him.

"Yesss," Jon said, then cleared his throat when blush crept to his cheacks. "We were… enjoying each other's company, kissing and-"

"Ooooh, save me the details! I don't care what reason brought you here. Out, back on the trail, lovebirds!" The ranger stopped Jon from embarrassing the whole three of us more.

"Alright, ser." Jon said, red as a tomato. I pulled his hand, running away from the angry guy. When we were far enough I couldn't stop myself. I was just cracking up.

"Enjoying each other's company?" I asked, laughing, "Kissing and… what did you want to add there?"

Jon was still blushing, "You started it!" He said childishly and pouted. "And what kind of name is _Christopher_?

"That was hilarious. Don't you know Christopher Robin?" I said, calming my laughs down down. "You're such a bad liar."

"I know," He agreed. "I don't lie most of the time. It had cost us an ally in this war."

I lifted an eyebrow at him, snorting in amusement. "Ok, let's go home, lover boy." I winked, turning around to go down the trail.

"Our bike are that way, Lady of Harlem," He said, the first time I heard sarcasm in his voice.

 _Lade of Harlem?_ That's really... cute. Naaa, it's nothing. There's a queen out there with violet eyes and silver hair and fucking dragons, and I don't need to get attached to kings with giant wolfs.

"You ruined my dramatic exit, King in the North."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sooo... I hope Andie won't get too attached here.**

 **(Yeah, me, the author, hoping things. Riiight. No, I'm really not sure about that part of the story haha)**

 **Soon you'll meet Andie's supergroup.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


	8. Chapter 8: On Holiday

**A/N:**

 **Heeeellllo people ;3**

 **So I love reading your comments! So many ideas I hope I'll be able to put in my story. Ya'know, it also has a plot so it's hard to o it all. I write a few chapters in advance so I can't always keep up with the ideas.**

 **That's way-drumrollsdrumrolls-I'm going to write down the ideas and publish a separate story made of one shots with Jon VS the 21st century stuff. I'll tell you when I'll publish it :D**

 **Now, for the story... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jon, what are you doing?" I asked, entering the bathroom.

"Trimming my beard," Jon said, looking at himself in the mirror, "You said we are going to an important event this evening."

"Jon," I said again, crossing my arms, "Are you trying to shave your face with my favorite _kitchen knife_?"

He paused to look at me, the big chef's knife in his hand. He looked like he was caught committing a crime red-handed. "I am?" He asked, blinking. "It was the sharpest knife I've found! How do you expect me to shave, then?"

I took the knife from his hand, scanning his face a bit, "You look fine for a Green Day show." I said, walking to the kitchen and putting my precious knife back in its case. "I'l buy you a razor if you want to shave so badly. And if you need a trim, use the damn scissors!"

I looked at the time in my phone, "We're running late anyways. We'll have to take the subway again."

Jon didn't say anything, even though I know he was very uncomfortable going in the subway again. He didn't like his clothes either-short greenish pants and a white t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo on it. He'll be fine, and probably hitted-on by multiple types of people from all genders.

I just wore a 50's green summer dress (with kittens on, of course.) which Jon said was 'the shortest dress he's ever seen'. It only got a bit above my knees. Not that short in our world.

"Oh, and before we go," I said, "Don't comment on peoples clothes. However immodest you might think they are, people here like to have their freedom of choice."

Jon looked at me, with his permanent unsatisfied look, but then a small smile appeared on his face, "Alright, then. No complaints." He nodded and headed to the door.

"Good, no one likes complaining kings anyway."

* * *

"There are more people here than in the army I led to take back Winterfell," Jon said quietly to my ear as he stood behind me. We waited for my friends before we went to stand in line.

"Well," I said, spotting Sean, Mika and Dakota, waving my hand to catch the boys' attention. "I guess more people would be happy run to a concert than to a war."

The three of them came to meet us, Sean eyeing Jon, then looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, introductions. So, guys, this is Jon from… England. For now let's say he's from England."

"For now?" Mika raised one blond eyebrow in suspicion. "What did you do now, Andie?"

"Tomorrow I'll tell you, now, Jon," I continued, pointing at Mika-he had short blond hair, round eyeglasses and a yellow raincoat for some reason, even though it was summer. "That's Mika, he's the brains among our people," His real name in Michael, pronounced like the original Hebrew way, so we just all him Mika. Then I pointed at Dakota, who looked like the stereotypical goth guy with his love for heavy eye makeup and purple lipstick. "That's Dakota, the most responsible guy I know-we work together."

"You mean I'm your supervisor," Dakota said and handed his hand for Jon to shake.

"Not here, you're not." I said and he rolled his dark eyes. Jon shook his hand, trying as much as he can to not be stunned by Dakota's appearance. He failed.

Miserably.

"And that's Sean." I pointed to the mohawked, green eyed redhead. "A childhood friend of mine. He also works in the bakery."

"I'm also a skillful acrobat, great at parkour and a stunt man. Thanks for introducing me, Andie." Sean said, crossing his hands.

"Show-off." I grumbled. Since when does he act like that? He never talks about his awesome set of skills like he did now. I turned my head back, spotting two beautiful women looking at Sean. So that's why.

"Honor to meet you all, sires." Jon said formally. For that, Dakota and Sean cracked laughing.

"I didn't think British people are _that_ polite," Sean said, "But nice to meet you too, man." He shook his hand and patted the poor guy on his back.

"Hey, where's Zee?" I asked. I hoped she could come and meet Jon.

"Zia said she can't come." Mika said. "She said it's going to rain, and that someone else will need her ticket. Did you tell her you're bringing your friend?" He asked, handing me Zee's ticket. I blinked, looking at the clear skies.

"Well, no, I didn't. But it's Zee, she knows stuff." I said, taking the ticket and giving it to Jon.

"I don't believe you." Mika said as we went to wait in line.

"But you still brought that stupid rain jacket." Sean commented.

I looked at Jon, seeing he feels left out. "Zee is a psychic," I said.

"A what?"

"A medium?" Sean tried to help.

"I still don't understand." He looked confused.

"She knows things. She figured my life story. She can see things happening before they do." I never talked about my life with people when I moved to the city, but the first time I saw Zee-her real name's Zia but only Mika calls her Zia- she asked me if I think I'm done messing around with the wrong people, because she thinks that I need to save energy for 'greater things to come'. She read my aura and said I share some of her talents. I still don't know what she was talking about.

I just met the girl when she said that.

But she had grown on me.

"Like my brother," Jon said in wonder.

"Your brother is a psychic?" I asked.

"Tickets please," The girl at the entrance interrupted my thoughts. I handed her my ticket, then Jon did the same.

"Oh, I want to get something to drink before it starts!" I said and took Jon's hand, following my friends to the closest food and drinks stand.

"So you know Green Day in England, do you?" Sean asked Jon as we waited in line. Jon gave me a desperate look, then faced Sean.

"I haven't heard of them." He said honestly.

"Really?" Sean asked, a bit disappointed. "They're huge, you know,"

"I guess Jon is more from a… rural area." I said.

"Very northern accent indeed," Dakota said as we reached the counter. "But I really have to know the truth in the end, Andie." I nodded. Jon gave me an uncertain look. I bought ginger beers for both of us, and he pulled my hand away from the group.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. "Do you trust these people?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jon. They're the only help we'll have. Them and Zee, maybe my boss. We'll have to show them Ghost as proof."

Jon seems to be thinking.

"Hey. The show's about to start!" Dakota called us.

"Alright." Jon said to me in the end, and we walked back to the rest of them.

Now the fun starts.

* * *

"So what are those instruments?" Jon asked me through the loud rock music.

"Guitars!" I shouted back. "Electric guitars! I almost hit you with one on the head when I found you in my kitchen."

"Oh." He nodded and made a face. "Must it be that loud?"

"YES!" I screamed just the moment the song ended. "Try to enjoy it." I said, then shouted encouraging comments to the band.

"What is he talking into?" Jon asked sheepishly.

"A microphone." I answered.

"Where are you _really_ from, though?" Dakota asked as a song started-Holiday.

I screamed with joy. "I love that song!" I said and started to dance and jump with Sean.

"This is our jam!" Sean screamed above he music.

"Every song is our jam!" I screamed back.

Jon wasn't dancing and it annoyed me, because I can understand it when people don't dance when the music is shit, but that was too good to not move to.

Mika stood still beside Jon, drinking a fucking smoothie of all things.

"Not on my watch, Snow!" I said. "Glasses here? I can understand. That's his natural form, standing and analyzing crap. But you?" I grabbed his hand, "I'm not letting you stand like an icicle."

"I'm not a dancer." He said.

I gestured with my head to a guy that threw his limbs everywhere and moved without any sense of rhythm, making a face that somehow resembled a chicken. "Do you think he's a dancer?" I asked.

"…No."

"Good, then dance with me!" And then I proceeded in singing the words at him, " _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies, this is the dawning of the rest of our life_ …"

Jon tried, he really did. He just wasn't very good at it. By 'it' I mean having fun.

I even tried to make silly faces at him and all I earned back were sheepish smiles. Dakota and Sean joined for the crazy dance.

"Oh, no," I heard Mika as the song was over, "A mosh-pit on three o'clock." He said, then slurped more of his smoothie.

"Yeay!" Sean said as the hyperactive twenty-two-year-boy he is and ran straight into the chaotic mess.

"Are you going in there?" Jon asked and pointed at the big group of people pushing and smashing into each other.

"Not my style." I answered, starting to bounce as the music started.

"I guess it's just us Dakota," I said and we started dancing again.

* * *

Jon looked at the maddening lights and the fire and sparks that showed from time to time. He looked at the big… did Andie called them TV's?... with the singer's face on them. He had a hard time understanding the words or the music composition, but it seems his host and the only person who really knew who he was in that world was enjoying herself, her honey-colored eyes shining and reflecting the blinding lights from the stage.

Only Mika, a younger man-probably of nineteen or so with golden short hair and a pair of glasses-kept him company as his blue-haired friend danced like a mad woman.

He drank from a big clear cup made of that mysterious light clear material through a straw, and didn't look startled as Jon was.

"She loves dancing," Mika said as the song was over. Jon saw Sean stepping out of the chaos with a big smile and light in his green eyes.

"Aye," Jon said.

"But you don't" Mika kept stating the obvious.

"I'm afraid so," Jon wasn't sure what he thinks about that company. But he was a trusted friend of Andie, and Jon didn't know yet how people act in that world.

"There are people who dance, and there are people who don't," Mika continued. "Com'on, man! Didn't you watch Guardians of the Galaxy vol.2 in England?" His tone lightened a little bit, and Jon figured Mika tried to make some sort of a joke.

"I'm sorry, no." Jon gave him an apologetic smile.

Then he felt a drop of cold water on his forehead. Then another.

Soon it was raining and Jon's hair was wet. Mika put on his hoodie and drank more from his milkshake, "Well, I guess Zia was right, somehow." He said as they watched Andie and Sean dance together, without a care about the weather, the loud music is the only thing they noticed at this point.

* * *

I woke up exhausted in my bed. Last night's show was awesome. I didn't stop dancing until Billie took out his acoustic guitar and sang that last two songs. Then I started to feel the water under my clothes and the wind that made it all colder.

And this morning, I sneezed non-stop.

"Boss-aachoo-is going-achoo-to kill me." I stated as I walked into the kitchen, where Jon sat and read a recipe book.

"What is tofu?" He asked, distracted. I warmed up some water to make tea, then wiped my nose with some tissue paper.

"Something healthy and tasteless that people eat mostly instead of meat. Or cheese. It can do a lot of things if used right." I said, choosing the ginger-lemon green tea for this morning.

"Why would you eat something tasteless?"

"Well, you add flavor to it. How was the show last night?" I changed the subject, wanting to know if he suffered too much.

"Mika is an interesting guy. He talked to me a lot about subjects I didn't know, so I couldn't form a conversation with him about anything."

"Oh, that's fine," I said as I poured the hot water into my favorite cat shaped mug. "I don't understand most of the things he talks about most of the time too." I opened my phone to check any text messages. I saw Zee sent me a link to a local news article.

"Oh fuck." I said, looking at the pictures.

They were taken at the northern woods of Central Park. A park ranger standing in a clearing of the forest, and on the ground piles and piles of white fur.

 _'A mysterious animal in Central Park'_ the title said.

 _'Central Park ranger had found an unbelievable amount of fur. It seems like a rather big animal was shedding in the woods. The Park's staff ask the public to stay away from the area as investigations are taking place. The Central Park Zoo keepers are checking the cages, but for now it seems that no animal escaped from there.'_

"What is it?" Jon asked above his book.

"I think your wolf is shedding." I said, gulping.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well... there you have it folks!**

 **Just wondering, because of the awesomeness of the internet to bring people together, where are you from?**

 **Also, what did you think about that chapter? I tried to introduce Andie's friends in the bast way before I reveal their backround story (kind of :P)**

 **'Till next time,**

 **~A Girl Had Many Names~**


	9. Chapter 9: Between Pumpkins and Spices

**Hey everyone!**

 **So even though I had that chapter written, after I read the reviews on the last one and agreed with most of them (they were well explained and helped me as a writer, I think) I re-written that chapter (and probably will do the other three I have next haha)**

 **I hope I did a better job this time :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We can't leave him there!" Jon said as we walked to the bakery where I really had to get to by now.

"Jon," I said and stopped my walking. "He's a big boy, and we need my friends' help to get him out of there."

"They've found him-" "Not yet-" "They will!" He looked pissed by now.

"Listen, Mr. King," I started, "Let's say we get him out of the park. Then what? Do you expect Animal Control, the NYPD and the random teenager with a smartphone and social media fetish to let us go safely to my place?"

Jon took a big breath and looked around nervously, "We're wasting too much time," He sighed. "I acted like a fool. I asked for a break from the gods but what am I doing here?"

"Taking a break." I answered. "Sometimes, when there's nothing to do, thinking about the problems we can't solve won't help. It just makes you miserable."

"We _will_ solve them." Jon said. "I need to get Ghost. I need to go back home."

It hurt a little when he said he needs to go back. I mean… well, nothing personal, right? There's a war or whatever and a dragon queen. Wars happen all the time, don't they? Especially in medieval times where it was legit to go on a war where hundreds every time a cocky lord dude felt like having the other cocky lord dude's wife or daughter or something.

"We need my friends' help, they're the only choice we've got. But they need to meet Ghost first, like I did." I said.

"How are you so sure of that?" Jon asked, "No offence, they look like good and honest people. But I didn't get the impression they can handle a whole City Guard or… police force."

"Well, here you're actually very wrong-"

"I want to go to make sure he's fine." Jon didn't let me finish my sentence. "Andie, I can't just go and bake some bread when I know what's going on. I'll check how many guards they put on the northern woods. We'll meet at the park when the time will come."

I looked at him, pinching the bridge of my nose. Letting Jon Snow loose in New York City? I don't like the idea of that. But he's not letting it go, and I also don't like fighting with people. Why can't he just trust me? I trusted him into my world! I thought he was a junkie burglar most of the first day we've met and I still made him pancakes. I mean, yeah, sure, I'm a totally fucked-up person, but still. Not fair.

I took my watch off of my hand. "Alright, Frosty, I see you insist, but I won't send you unprepared out to the big world." I said in defeat. "Even though I don't like it." I tried to put my watch on his hand but it was too small to fit him.

"I don't like doing nothing when I can do something." Jon answered. I rolled my eyes at the dramatic tone in his voice.

"Ok, good thing I've got a digital watch. Do you see the small numbers on that screen?" He squinted his eyes in concentration, "That part tells you what hour it is, and that one's the minutes. Now it says ten thirty, which means I'm then minutes late to work, thanks to you. When it's going to say it's four twenty-five meet me and my friends at Shakespeare's garden." I gave him the watch. Then took a pen out of my purse and took his hand, writing some numbers and addresses, "That's the bakery's address, that's my home's. Give it to taxi drivers when you're lost. That's my phone number, that's Dakota's and this one's my boss's."

"You people and your numbers. Are you done?" Jon said under his breath. Clearly in a hurry and doing as much as he can to show me that.

"Almost," I took my wallet out and gave him twenty bucks and a Starbucks gift card.

"Is that the sigil of house… Starbucks?"

"We can say so," I said. "Use it to buy a drink. The money is for a taxi or lunch. Oh, and if you'll go north-" I gestured north, "You'll find a stand with some city maps. Pay attention to the street signs."

"Now you're done?" Jon asked.

I bit my lower lip, not liking the whole thing. Can't he see there's nothing to do about Ghost until my friends will learn about the truth?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Can I have the taser too?"

"NO!"

* * *

Jon found the stand with the maps. Only one of them didn't cost money, but the merchant tried to sell him a book with the best destinations for a first-time traveler. It was tempting, especially the picture of that green statue of a woman that reminded Jon of House Starbucks sigil. He wondered if they are the wardens of New York since their sigil and beverage shops were everywhere.

Andie was probably joking about Starbucks being a house, but there were so many of them that Jon didn't want to belittle their power. Their presence is strong in those streets.

Also, the red, white and blue flags. There were a lot of them too. Jon will have to ask Andie about that either.

People here loved the numbers. The streets and avenues were numbered. The cars were numbered. People of that world and numbers were like Lannisters and golden lions.

Jon thought of Daenerys and felt his heard aches. He still didn't know what to do, and neither did Bran, Sam, Sansa or even Tyrion helped him with the decision. Why couldn't he wait until the war was over? Maybe because he didn't know if it ever will. Maybe he didn't know if he'll come back alive.

And now his people are fighting wights and Walkers while he debates with himself whether Starbucks is a house or not, and why do people here wear such exposing cloths, more than the Dornish people even. Well, he heard the Dothraki used to walk half naked, even the women, before they followed Daenerys to the colder Westeros.

Jon looked at the map and saw he's getting closer to south of Central Park. He guessed it will be faster to walk in the fifth avenue than to walk in the park itself, because the roads here were straight-no trees or hills on your way for miles and miles-while Central Park was more like his homeland.

When he got to the woods the place wasn't as heavily guarded as Andie thought. He saw one uniformed man guarding the trail that led into the woods.

Jon will just have to get in there without the trails, it shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

"Why isn't the Brit here?" Sean asked while rolling baguettes out of a very fluffy dough.

"I thought you're going to bring him with you." Dakota added. He wasn't even supposed to be in the kitchen. He was supposed to be in the front taking care of annoying costumers.

"He wanted to see the city." I said. "We'll meet him at Central Park."

"You don't look happy about it," Dakota said.

"I worry for him. He's so… clueless. And not from here."

"Of course not, he's from England." Sean said and took the pan to the oven.

"No," I said, "He's from a completely different world." I was piping a red velvet cake with a 'Will you marry me, Scarlet?' cursive and it was annoying me more than usual. So fucking cheesy.

"Well, we know he looks not from this world." Dakota lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

"No, really." I said, finishing the 't' at last and moving to box the cake, "The proof is in Central Park."

"And the proof is?" Sean asked.

"A giant wolf." I said, not trying to hide anything.

"Sure, honey." Dakota said and left the kitchen. Sean gave me a look.

"What?" I asked. "I'm telling the truth."

I hope Jon is fine. He didn't look happy at all, but why wouldn't he listen to me? I know my rescue operations. Sometimes you need patience.

I wonder if he used the gift card yet. I looked around at the ton of dishes Ii need to wash, suddenly remembering…

"Hey, where's Zee?"

* * *

Ghost was fine, like Andie said. He knew to hide himself between the big rocks and trees, bur Jon just had to make sure. How will he live with himself if something will happen to Ghost? He nursed him since he was a pup. He was to him... almost like the dragons were to Daenerys. Maybe not like a child, but he was close to that wolf like he was to his siblings.

Jon found it hard to believe that Central Park was completely man-made. That what it said in the other map Jon took, a map of the park itself. It has drawings and-what did Andie called them?-pictures of the Central Park's wild animals.

Apparently the people of Now York see song birds and squirrels as wild. Jon felt bad for them.

He stayed with Ghost for more than two hours now. Jon checked the forest, the ranger who scanned it, looking for his direwolf. The city was heavily populated indeed, and Jon had no idea why Andie was thinking her friends can make a difference.

And what is wrong with that blue haired girl? She wasn't acting like a grown person. She was concerned about him dancing in a concert more than the war, or winter, or the rain that caused her to be sick and late for work. And she was trying to avoid talking about herself too much. But somehow, she proved herself right. Jon didn't know what is going to happen if he'll lead Ghost out of the remotely safe place he was in now. He feared the city guard will not accept his explanations kindly and patiently. But they have to act soon.

"I'll come back," Jon told Ghost before he snuck out of the forest. He was starting to get thirsty. As he walked down the road, he took the Starbucks card out of his pocket.

Well, he _should_ see if that place is of any power, should he?

No. No danger or power at all. No weapons, or lords, or gold or beasts.

Well, maybe Jon could call the people who waited in line after him 'beasts', since they looked very displeased with him asking so many questions and shouted for him to make a decision already. What was, for example a pumpkin spice latte? He knew pumpkins. He knew they like to season them with spices like cinnamon down in the south. But how can it be a latte? What _is_ latte? Or a Frappuccino? Or salted caramel mochachinno?

"And you said there are three sizes in which I can order a drink?" He asked the frustrated lady. She nodded and gestured to the examples on her right. For cold drinks clear big cups from the material Jon learned (from asking the overly-nice cashier) was called plastic, and for the hot drinks cups that were made out of parchment. Jon didn't know how they made the parchment water proof. but he saw many people carry them around, full.

"He'll take a large Chai Latte," Jon heard a voice behind him, "And make it two."

Jon turned around to find a wild mane of curly brown hair and a smiling young woman with skin brown as mahogany. She kept smiling, as if she knew him.

The hell with it. He was glad that once in his life someone else made a decision for him.

Jon turned to the lady at the desk, "Two large… what was that again?" "Chai Latte." "Chai Lattes." Then he handed the card to the lady with the green apron and the Starbucks sigil on her name tag. She looked relieved as she slid it and took his name. She told him it will be ready and served at a different spot on the very long desk-counter.

The woman from before followed him. They waited in silence together, and she still looked like she had the time of her life. When he took his drink, she took the second one.

"Excuse me miss," He said finally, "But who are you?"

That made her smile even bigger as she gestured towards the exit door with her head. "Zee." She said.

"Andie's friend?" Jon asked, glad he met someone friendly. She looked like an alley so far.

"Yes," She said as they walked outside. "Zee the psychic."

Jon took a sip from the weirdly shaped cup. The taste was too sweet, like the Kit-Kat, but just as addictive. He could sense cinnamon, nutmeg and more spice blended with the warm milk.

"That term, psychic…" Jon said, wondering.

"I know, weird, right? I just see into different worlds and into people's minds and maybe some of the future and more, but people just have to give the gifts of the mind a name." She sipped happily from her cup. "You look lost, Jon Snow. Or should I say, Aegon-"

"No! No. Jon is fine." They walked to Central Park, and Jon wasn't sure who was leading the way. "And yes, I am lost. Do you need to be a psychic to know that?"

Zee smiled behind her cup. She wore a long green coat, made from the same material as Mika's yellow one. "In more than one way." Zee said and sat on a bench. Jon looked at the bench for a moment and decided to sit as well.

He remembered to look at the time-bracelet thing. A 'watch'? He wasn't sure. It stated it was one hour and forty-three minutes. Or is it the hour one? In Westeros they just went by 'dusk' and 'first light' and 'mid-day'. Why do the people of New York had to complicate things so badly?

Zee looked at the trees. "Hm, I thought he'd be here by now." She said and looked disappointed.

"Who?" Jon asked. Zee just sighed and looked down at her cup.

"So, should You introduce me to your direwolf?" She asked and stood up quickly.

Jon considered it for a moment. There wasn't any reason not to, right?

"Fine. Let's go."

No. They definitely shouldn't have gone there. This time they caught the attention of a ranger.

He shouted at them and wanted to arrest and cuff them. He said something about 'drug dealing young people, ruining their own lives with marijuana and cocaine' and pointed a small metal thing at them that Jon guessed it was supposed to be threatening. The man just had to put a whole show out of it? There wasn't any audience in the woods.

But before he could get much closer Ghost appeared behind him. Jon tried to sign somehow to his wolf to go back to hiding, but Zee's reaction was too obvious and the ranger understood there's something behind him.

"Go!" Jon shouted at Ghost before he'll reveal himself. Ghost listened and ran into the forest, but the ranger turned around in time to get a glance of the big animal disappearing into the forest.

The ranger shouted, "What the fu-Hey! Where are you running?"

Zee urged Jon to run. "We need to get Andie and the rest." She said as they ran down the hill they were on, out of the woods. "They will help you. That's not my area of skill."

They stopped only when both of them were sure the ranger lost them.

Jon took the watch out of his pocket. It wasn't the time Andie said they will meet.

"To the bakery, then?" He asked.

"Yep." Zee said and they got out of the park.

"Run!" Jon said, not wanting to waste any time. He remembered the bakery was somewhere south to the park. He started to run, not wanting to waste any more time. People looked at him weird but he didn't care. He wasn't even sure completely where the bakery was, he never saw it, but he couldn't stop now. He considered renting bicycles but he knew he wasn't skilled enough to use them fast. No, they'll just slow him down.

"Jon!" He heard Zee shouting after him. "Jon Snow!"

He looked back and saw her head out of a window of one of those yellow cars. A taxi.

"Get in the damn car!" She commanded. Jon hesitated, but knew there was no time. He opened the surprisingly heavy door and went in the _damn car._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sooo yeah. I actually like that one more than the original! More Jon, and Jon VS House Starbucks is always fun.**

 **Oh, yeah, and my favorite Starbucks drink is Chai Latte XD I had to put it in there.**

 **Lalala let me know what you thought!**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


	10. Chapter 10: All My Friend Are Heathens

**A/N:**

 **I think that's the longest one I wrote by far!**

 **thewookie1: Ha! That's a good idea haha. Colored days XD**

 **Marvelmyra: Yeah, I know. I wasn't sure which word to write, but then again-English is my second language, so excpect some more grammer and spelling mistakes :) Thanks for correcting me anyway!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the sixth cake I frosted and piped today. A chocolate-chip peanut butter vegan cake with chocolate frosting and dark chocolate cats, and I had to pipe 'Happy birthday, Mr. Snickerdoodles!'. I was just about to write the 'r' of the 'Mr.' when I heard the kitchen door slammed open. The 'r' turned into an 's'.

"I swear to Jimmy Page and his legendary Les Paul, you better have a good fucking excuse to-" I turned around and found Jon and Zee standing in front of the door, breathless.

"What happened?" I asked and put the piping bag down.

"They saw Ghost." Jon said. "We must go."

"WHAT?!" I raised my voice too much.

"More like, one of the rangers got a glance, but we really gotta to." Zee corrected.

I pinchend the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes and hearing the doors open again. "Why were you running in my restaurant and scaring costumers?" I heard Dakota's voice. It wasn't _his_ place but I didn't feel like correcting him. I let my hand down and opened my eyes.

"How?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"He found us in the forest," Zee said. "Jon wanted to introduce me to Ghost."

"What Ghost?" Dakota asked, totally out of place.

I sighed, turning my back to them and trying to scrape the 's' off the cake. That's one of the things that helped me concentrate.

"No, you just _had_ to fucking go." I muttered, annoyed. If he'd come we could buy more time. Ghost was quiet more than anything, the rangers won't find him as easily as they would a human. That's bad.

"What did you want me to do? He's the only thing I've got here!" Jon said and sounded pissed off again. It didn't help my temper as I turned around.

Dakota was still confused. "Guys, what are you talking about-"

"You should've listened to me!" I said, taking a step closer to Jon, "You should've trusted me! I _know_ that city. I _know_ the people. I am the only one who believes you but you won't have any fucking patience!"

"There's a war, Andie. My people need me, do you really want me to do nothing? It's the third day I'm here and Ghost is still waiting. I can't imagine what happens back home." He gave me that annoying puppy-who-takes-himself-too-seriously look.

I turned around again, closed my eyes and putmy hands on my hips. Now we can't take more time. Now I can't prove my friends except for Zee that Jon is not from here. That we need to rescue a wolf bigger than a damn horse out of the heart of Manhattan without getting caught-because there's no way we won't be able not to catch any attention.

"Andie. Calm down." Dakota said. "I don't know what it's all about but please, the two of you. Shouting and fighting is not what's going to solve the problem."

I took a big breath and turned to face Dakota. Maybe I took it too hard. Maybe I got to upset. "Do you trust me?" I asked my favorite goth, and I already knew the answer.

"With my eyes closed ad my hands tied. With the exception of birthdays and pranks." He said and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to wait until our shift is over, but I guess we need to start now." I said, biting my lower lip and looking at Zee.

"I can take Dakota's place until the shift is over. I called in sick today, so Karen will be thrilled to see I got better." Zee said and smiled innocently. I knew the psychic did it to meet Jon at the park. Crazy supernatural woman.

"We need Sean and Mika." I said.

"Andie," Dakota said and opened the door to the kitchen. "I'll call them. Just finish your job in the kitchen so we'll leave a clean place for Karen." Then he got out and Zee followed.

My friends will trust me. We've been through enough. But are they going to believe the whole Ghost thing? They'll have to trust our word. Will they trust Jon?

I gave Jon a glace. He stood there, thinking what to say.

"Thank you." He said at last.

"Shut up." I answered sharply, turning away to finish my cake. It was a bit of a show. I couldn't be mad at people for too long, but I tried to make a point. "Turn up the music and grab a broom."

* * *

I finished piping and frosting, and packing the last cake when everyone arrived. Jon swept the floor and polished the working surfaces. Just after he cleaned one of the counters and the guys came in. Sean decided to sit on it, unaware of the long and hard work Jon just put into cleaning it.

"Alright," I said after I stuffed the box in the fridge. "So we have a mission."

"A mission?" Sean asked. "Like that fashion show sabotage with the peanut butter and the gummies?" He looked excited.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's something more serious than that." I said and took my phone out. I got into a local news website, and as accepted there was a live broadcast from the Central Park area. There were a few police cars and Animal Control vans. The rest of the dozens of vans belonged to various news teams. "It's a rescue mission." And then I turned the volume on.

 _'The large beast was located earlier today by a park ranger. It is not clear yet what animal it is, but it's probably big as a bear or more. We are waiting outside of the park as a special Animal Control unit is making its way. The public is asked to stay away from the north-west part of the park, and definitely not get into the northern woods.'_

"Andie," Dakota said slowly. "Did you free a fucKING POLAR BEAR from Central Park's zoo?"

I sighed, "No." I said. "I wasn't joking when I said we're going to meet Jon's giant wolf today."

"Yeah... sure." Sean just had his mouth hanging open. "Which ever huge animal it is, I think it's going to be the biggest project we had since… since we…"

"Since the beginning." I said. "Please. Please believe me."

"It's kinda hard to." Mika said. "But I do trust you." I could almost see the gears in his head turning, as he was already thinking about a way to do it.

"We have to do it," Jon who was silent up until now spoke, "He can't fall into the wrong hands."

Dakota gave Jon a look, probably trying to read him. "How big is that wolf exactly?" He asked.

"Bigger than a stallion." Jon said. When Sean jumped off the counter he wiped it with his towel, just to make sure it was shiny as it was before Sean decided to sit on it.

"Alright, I'm in." Sean said.

"In." Mika said, still thinking.

Dakota looked around and made sure the kitchen was clean. "Ok, me too." He said. "Let's do it."

There was a moment of silence. Not the awkward kind, but the brain storming kind. But then Jon had to interrupt.

"Don't get this as ungratefulness or disrespectfulness, I really am happy for any help," He said carefully, "But you don't look like a very skilled team to me."

I lifted my eyes from the floor, looking at Sean. We both laughed like crazy people.

"Jon, dear," Dakota said, "You are the luckiest giant-wolf owner in NYC."

"We are actually really good when it comes to handle authorities, you see," I said, smiling, "We're all ex-convicts."

"What?" Jon said, scanning me with his eyes, "You don't look like a criminal."

"We were all minors." I said. "We used our talents to screw the system, kind of."

"And still do." Sean said with a wink.

"Occasionally, when we want to make a statement." Mika said and slurped his smoothie, Wait, _when_ did he _get_ that?

"What did you do, then?" Jon asked.

"I hacked into government computers when I was ten." Mika said and played with the strew with his lower lip. "Took fifty percent off the congressmen's salary and moved the money to the education ministry budget instead."

Jon stared at him, "I don't even sure I know what you meant right now." He said.

"But really, _where are you from?_ " Dakota asked again, not getting the clue that Jon is not from fucking here.

"Dakota was caught selling the original _stolen_ Scream painting when he was fourteen. If you need something, almost anything, he's the guy to get it for you... for a price." I stopped asking Dakota how he finds and get those things. He always shrugged me off, saying he has his 'resources', while he was actually everybody's resources. Sometimes he took a price that's worth more than money, like favors from powerful rich people. "And Sean. blessed that hyperactive kid's soul, and I worked for the same drug cartel since we were, I don't know, twelve?"

"Yeah, well all I did was smuggling. But you, on the other hand were one of the best-"

"Yeah, lovely childhood." I rudely interrupted his sentence. "So don't worry. We're fine. I hope." I looked at Mika, waiting for him to spread out his ideas before Jon will ask more questions.

"We'll need your place as home base." He said. "I was thinking… using the abandoned subway stations. Playing a little with the security camera, causing some delays…"

"I got you." Sean said.

"What do we need except for Mika's tech thingies?" Dakota asked.

I wrote down a list and handed it to Mika and Sean. "Yes," Mika said. He passed the list to Dakota who snored with a quirked eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yup," I said. "Let's do it.

* * *

When we left the bakery, Karen just got in. She suspected us, of course. She knew we did some stupid shit sometimes, but most of the times she was supportive. I mean, who wouldn't want to see the corrupted senate member being humiliated with evidence jumping on the TV screens behind him as he gives a speech? Who wouldn't want to hear about the cancelling of a fur fashion show being sabotaged, because some crazy activists somehow snuck in and stuck gummies and smeared peanut butter all over the expensive coats and accessories? We were basically anarchists master prankers. We made people smile.

Well, _some_ people.

Now I was readying my living room for the operation. A fitting song played in the background, and I sang to it.

 _'All my friends are heathens take it slow,_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves,_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse.'_

"That's the song you chose to listen to?" Jon asked as he moved the kitchen table into the living room as I asked him.

"It's not me. It's the radio," I said between lines, jamming to the song and pointing to where I wanted to table to be. Mika is going to need a lot of sockets for his equipment.

"One time it's you who control the music that I am still not sure where it is coming from, and the next another mysterious being named 'radio' is choosing it for you?" Jon asked, confused as he pushed the table to where I was pointing, while I moved to coffee table more to the center and farther from the couch.

"It's not a being, there are people that work in the radio station that send-urgh, nevermind. Yes, it's a great being. The type of great beings that play only three songs in a row and then tries to sell you shit you don't need for thirty minutes. No one needs your landscape design service, Larry! We're in fucking Manhattan!" I stopped my rant to find a very amused looking Jon in front of me.

"I don't know the half of what you said," Jon said and took the broom to sweep the floor, "But it was rather funny how angry you've got with Larry."

I rolled my eyes, listening to the song again on a perfect timing, lip-syncing as I stepped closer to Jon,

 _"Why'd you come? You know you should have stayed, I tried to warn you just to stay away,"_ even though the lyrics were dark, the situation was amusing. I got close enough to Jon to snatch the broom from him to use it as my fake microphone and he let out a chuckle.

 _"And now they're outside ready to bust, you look like you might be one of us,"_ then I ran my finger on the bridge of his nose playfully, shoving the broom back to his hands. Jon stood there for a moment, looking at me as the song changed into commercials. There was something about landscape design and Larry who's a very trusted guy, but I wasn't really listening.

That weird moment was cut with the secret knock on my door. I opened to find Sean and Mika with their hands full of equipment. "There's more downstairs," Sean said as they got in. "We need your help."

"Alright," Mika said as he plugged in the seventh screen. He moved to adjust something in his two drones. I made him a smoothie (and set up a small smoothie station for him in the kitchen), and Sean went to get pizza. He's always eating a pepperoni pizza before we go. I wasn't able to drink or eat anything before a mission. I was too nervous, but like always, I knew how to hide it. I listened to some music, opening the door to Sean with his stack of pizzas and soon after Dakota with two big black suitcases.

He didn't have any make up on and wore normal jeans and t-shirt. Dakota might look handsome as a 'normal' guy, but for me he wasn't him without the black and the spikes and the dark lipsticks.

Jon spread his small Manhattan map on the coffee table. I took a big rolled map from the back of my TV screen. "Really, Jon? Very unprofessional." I said. He moved his tiny tourist map and I opened our big Manhattan map that covered the whole table.

"You really are an outlaw." Jon said and looked at the map. A big red circle marked my home.

"More like psychopaths." I said with a shrug. Dakota opened the suitcase with the costumes-that weren't actually costumes. They were genuine Animal Control uniforms. I don't know where and how Dakota is able to get all of those things so fast, and I learned not to ask-he always says he 'has his resources'.

"Who's going first?" He asked and took a pair of pants and shirt out. "That looks about your size, Andie."

We were standing around the coffee table. By the time I was changing Jon took care of the map-he improvised with the things I had in the living room. A Totoro figurine stood in the northern woods of Central Park. A Batman and Wonder Woman figurines stood on the red circle. Around the park, in the north and the west, were a bunch of purple skittles that represented the police, and green skittles that represented the news teams.

I'm still not sure what's worst.

We looked horrible in the uniforms. Good, it's convincing. I mean, Jon looks like a fricking model, and didn't look good even on him.

Dakota gave us badges and dart guns. "Each has twenty mini injecting bullets with enough stuff in them to make a grown man faint in seconds." He said, "I have more for Sean, cause, ya know, he's not the best shot."

"Hey!" Sean protested but still shoved the extra dart pack in his pocket.

"How do I use those?" Jon asked, peering into the barrel. I took it down before he'll accidently shoot himself.

"Well, I don't have time to really teach you how to use those," I said, "For you it's a part of the disguise." He gave that look he had before he started to argue, "You could hit one of us or yourself." I explained myself.

"Then how do you suggest I will be of any help?" Jon asked. I thought for a moment. He does need protection, and I won't let him have his sword or a knife. I don't want any serious injuries. "Alright," I said. I showed him my gun, "That part," I pointed at the butt of the gun. "You can use it to knock someone off." I showed Jon where to hit the person, using Sean as the example. "Quick with not too much strength." I pointed at the part of his skull Jon should hit and did the movement without really hitting him.

Jon nodded.

"Good," Sean said. "Now get the hell away from my precious ginger head you psycho!" He took his tongue out an I returned the gesture.

"Ok, children," Dakota said in a fake British accent, "Let's go over the plans."

"So, with the amazing uniforms Dakota got us we're going to get in there as Animal Control," I started, moving the super heroes on the map to the woods. "Then, we take off our clothes after we spot Ghost-" "Wait, what?" Sean stopped me.

"That's why we have black clothed under the uniforms. Pay attention." Dakota said.

"So we change," Jon said, "And put the uniforms in Dakota's bag."

"Then we go to the southern part of the woods, with Ghost. That's where the complicated part start." I said.

"You two," Jon, the leader he's probably used to be in his world, continued as he gestured to Dakota and Sean, "Will be a distraction. We will have to take down any Blue skittle on our way, but you should do it with more…"

"Flare? Glitter? Showmanship?" I suggested.

"Showmanship."

"You'll take the 100th street exit, near the Tarr Family playground." Mika said.

"And then we split." Jon said.

"Then we split," Sean agreed, looking at me worried. He didn't know Jon well. He wasn't sure he'll do a good job, but I told him I trust him.

"Sean and Dakota are going to pull as many forces after them south as Jon, Ghost and I are going to run west, then north through the allyes," I said, looking at Mika and giving him the stage.

"Then both of the teams are going to go down a closed subway stations and wait for me for orders. I'll turn of the security cameras on your routs and try to screw as much as possible with the police radio," Mika said. "Be careful."

We all placed our hands on top of each other's above the table as Jon looked at us, not understanding what we're doing. I took his hand and placed it above mine.

"Team Jokers, whoop-whoop!" I called.

"Whoop-whoop!" Dakota, Sean and Mika called as we lifted out hand up. That was our stupid moral thingy we did before going out on missions.

Jon didn't seem to understand, but I didn't care.

"Alright motherfuckers, we have a wolf to save!" I shouted and we went out of the door, Mika staying behind.

* * *

"I don't like it," Jon said as we approached the police barrier.

"Which part?" I asked quietly, "The stupid uniform or the crazy police car lights?"

"Both, but I don't understand why I couldn't bring a knife,"

"I told you, we're not killing them, we're just… disarm them and shoot darts with sleeping juice in them."

"But you didn't teach me how to use that thing properly," He pointed at his gun.

"You don't need to with Andie on your team." Sean said. We were stopped by an officer.

"Good evening, officer." Dakota said formally.

"I though you already sent a team?" The officer asked and looked at us. I had my blue hair hidden under a blond wig in a braid. We were too young for this job, but I hoped the low lights will confuse him.

"They needed reinforcement," Dakota said and showed his fake badge.

"Alright," the officer said, then he leaned towards Dakota, "They say it's something else," He whispered, "Something way smarter than a polar bear."

Dakota nodded slightly, "Don't talk about it with the press." He said with his 'I am the one who knows' voice. The officer nodded back as he let us all step inside.

We walked into the forest, changing out clothes. I looked at Jon, "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Aye, I've had worst." He said and lead our way in the search for Ghost.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sooo... what did you think? I had some fun writing that chapter (and the next hehehe :) )**

 **Till next time,**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission Unlikebale

**A/N:**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers & readers! **

**Hope you'll enjoy that chapter :)**

* * *

We went into the forest. I had my gun ready in my hands. Jon's was hanging on his back with the strips as he led the way, looking for his direwolf.

Dakota held a flashlight as we heard footsteps. _Human_ footsteps.

"You're not a part of my team," We heard behind us.

We turned around to look at the confused ranger. "No, but we were sent for reinforcement." Dakota said.

"Oh," the happy jolly guy said with a smile. "I lost mine, so I guess I'll join you, then. We think we saw him going down there."

"What do you think it is?" Dakota asked carefully. "The police thinks it's a polar bear."

I saw something moves behind Mr. Niceguy, a big white nose revealing itself from the woods' shadows.

I glanced at Jon, then at Sean whose eyes started to widen. I mounted the words, 'keep it cool'.

"Oh, not a polar bear, that's for sure. It ate one of the Zoo's zebras! They didn't tell anyone yet, didn't want to scare the kids."

Ghost's head was now completely visible behind the nice ranger, lurking in the dark.

"We found the poor's animal's body mostly eaten not far from here, it was hungry. The damn zoo security didn't find anything! Not even the cameras."

He continued blabbering as Ghost lurked behind him, a glances-based conversation happened between him and Jon.

"I'm new here, by the way, I don't think we've ever met." He offered his hand to Dakota to shake, but Dakota was staring at the giant wolf behind him, completely shocked. Mr. Niceguy blinked, then turned around. He fumbled to his gun, "Wha-wha-what?" He breathed, physically shaking.

I lifted my gun to my eyes so I can focus better, shooting the ranger quickly. Just as he managed to hold his gun, his hands let go, and he fell head first into the ground, a bright yellow dart sticking out of his neck.

"Really, Andie?" Sean looked at me with a sour face.

"I didn't have any better options." I said, shrugging and walking towards Ghost, taking the dart out of Niceguy's neck. "Common, we don't have much time." I said, and then we changed.

We even had black stripes under out cheeks (all of us but Jon, who refused politely. I tried to tell him we'll be less recognizable with makeup on, but he didn't care). I stuffed my blond wig in Dakota's backpack with the rest of our uniforms, putting my black beanie hat on. Jon looked quite cute with his curly hair sticking out of his beanie. Very brooding indeed.

We placed the ear buds in our ears, me helping Jon. I turned on the device. "Smoothie One can you copy?" I asked.

"Copy." We all heard Mika say, and also his slurping. I loved our code names. Dakota's was Purple Haze. Sean's Ginger Ale and mine was Orca. Jon's code name was Frosty. He didn't like that.

We leaned Niceguy against a tree trunk and started to sneak around, heading south.

"Alright, guys, Frosty," I said with a smirk, getting a nasty look from Jon, "Good luck, may the odd will ever be in your favor, may the gods give you their blessings, may David Bowie come back from the dead-"

"Andie, shut up." Jon said and I pouted.

"You lack of moral, Frosty." I said, "Let's do it."

* * *

Bran was laying at the roots of the Weirwood tree for hours now. Sansa and Arya sat next to him to keep him safe, clutching their furs to their bodies.

Daenerys had to go with her dragons to slow down the Army of the Dead. With Sansa's encouragement, the Knights of the Vale and the northern houses agreed to follow Queen Daenerys, her Dothraki screamers and her Unsullied. Sansa didn't trust anyone completely but her family, maybe, but Jon trusted Daenerys, and for now it seemed indeed that the dragon queen is more interested in stopping the Night King than taking away the north.

The first time Sansa and Arya saw a wight was just before Jon arrived. They were out of Winterfell, just for the day, to meet with some villagers and make sure they had all they need for the winter. A lot of them will seek shelter in Winterfell or in other cities and castles, ad Sansa gave her lords the order to open the gates for any northerner who may need a warm place to sleep in. She and Arya wanted to make sure the villagers knew they could count on the walls and stones of the cities.

And then, in the one that was placed more north than the others they had visited, three of those hideous creatures appeared. They were gargling and screaming without a real voice. They were dead, indeed. And scary. And those weren't even the Walkers themselves. She remembered Jon had mentioned fire could kill them.

Arya jumped bravely from her horse's back to snatch a torch from one of the houses' walls. With two of their men, they were able to kill them. But Sansa now cannot forget their twisted movements, their cracked shrieks and skulls and bright blue unnatural eyes.

Now she fully understood why Jon agreed to go meet the dragon queen. Why they needed her. She knew why the threat from the north was far worse than the one in the south.

Speaking of which-

"What are we going to do about Cersei?" Arya asked suddenly, playing with Littlefingers knife.

Sansa knew what Arya is thinking.

"No," She said. "It's too dangerous, and we should never split again."

"She's on my list." Arya said. "For everything she did to us. What she did to father, to you. The bitch must die."

"Yes," Sansa agreed, "But I need you here with me more than I need Cersei Lannister dead."

"We all need her dead." Arya threw her knife to the tree across the lake. It stabbed the trunk and stayed there.

"I hate her as much as you do, believe me. But we also need to be smart about it." Sansa said as Arya went to take her knife out of the tree trunk. Yes, she admired her. She learned a lot from the lioness in her time in King's Landing, but that woman deserved to die and to die slow, even though Sansa was sure she was already miserable. Jaime Lannister, the only person she loved after her children died, left her to fight alongside the enemy. Now she was planning to take back the lands Daenerys took, and making the war with the walkers even harder.

"We need Jon." They both said at the same time and exchanged small smiles.

They heard a gasp as Bran finally came back to them.

"I've found Jon," He said, breathing heavily, "He's far. I've never… I've never seen any place like it."

"What?" Arya hurried to his side, "Essos, maybe?" She asked.

"I doubt it." He said, his expression changing back to that numb face he had since they first reunited. "He was running with some people."

"With or from?" Sansa asked.

"Both." Bran said and looked at the skies, "The buildings in the city were so high, they were made of looking-glasses and grey stone, taller than the Wall, some double its height."

The sisters exchanged looks. Arya was the one who travelled out of Westeros, but it didn't sound familiar to her at all.

"What… what do we do now?" Sansa asked.

"I need to go back." Bran said, before they could protest-they wanted to get back inside, and wasn't interested in staying in the cold. He didn't eat for too many hours, too. He had to at least drink some water. But he couldn't. He had to go back. Bran grabbed the roots of the tree again, and looked for Jon.

* * *

We stood at the last south line of trees, peering to the park.

"Alright Smoothie One," I said, "Can you tell me how many are out there?" I was ready with my dart gun, spotting two guards walking by.

"You can shoot those two," Mika said, probably looking from his drone, "But there are three more farther. I think you should take care of them too before Totoro comes out."

"Alright," I said. "Ginger Ale, come with me. Purple Haze and Frosty, wait for our signal."

I sneaked behind a bush, laying on the ground, Sean beside me. I looked into my rifle's tiny loop that had a little plus in it, shooting both of the guards in their necks, one straight after the other.

After they collapsed on the floor we sneaked near them, dragging them to the side, where people won't find them too easily.

"Here," I heard Mikas voice in my ear, "One near the trail, one by that oak and the third is just guarding the road to the exit you'll have to take."

"I'll take the guy on the exit." Sean said and rolled away, climbing on the trees that gave him shelter from the street lamps' light. I crawled more between the bushed, finding a good spot. I shot the first guy who stood on the trail. The one near the oak saw it. He reached to his ear piece, to call for help, but I shot his hand, then his neck. "Sorry." I whispered and went to hide them on the side of the road.

"I'm done, do you copy?" I asked.

"Copy," Sean said. "I'm done too. But there are too many people on the exit. It's a main street."

"I'll take care of that." Mika said through our ear pieces.

"Ahem, Purple Haze to Orca, is it clear?" Dakota asked.

I looked around, scanning the area. "Smoothie One, is the area clear?" I asked.

"Yes, for now." Mika answered. I saw his drone above my head, flying towards the exit.

"Alright, clear. Purple Haze, Frosty, secure Totoro."

Jon wasn't talking at all. I guess he didn't know how to use the thing. He felt useless, I guess. Being a king, fighting with swords and medieval weapons, and then going to a place where you know nothing? Doesn't seem fun to me.

Jon and Dakota got out of the forest with Ghost in tow. We gathered under the tree Sean was on and he climbed down.

"Waiting for your sign, Smoothie." Dakota said. We heard people from the street, after a few minutes we heard a lot of cars honking, wheels squeaking and people shouting, far from the south. The whole area darkened completely, the street lamps and the lights from the buildings themselves shut completely.

"Did you just shut down Manhattan?" I asked, getting used to the dark.

"Now!" Mika said. "Run straight into the street. Shoot the reporters in your way. The police are busy."

We ran straight just like he told us to. I could see far from us that the junctions were packed with cars from all sides as police officers tried to make sense out of that mess. The sudden lack of electricity caused chaos in the city, the traffic lights not working while people used their phones' light to see around them.

We did have to shoot some news crews. They managed to take videos of us and Ghost, but were too shocked to do too much. It was too dark to really see ghost, and he moved fast. We shot them before they even had questions.

We're going to be in such a big trouble if we get caught. Something like that doesn't just fly over the head of the authorities.

Let's hope we won't get caught.

We ran to the 100th west street, getting to the spot where we need to split.

"Alright, Batman team," I said, "Make some noise."

I gave brief hugs to Sean and Dakota, and then they ran down south.

I almost ran out of breath, but Jon and I kept running, while I heard helicopters where Sean and Dakota ran to.

"Turn right," Mika said, and so we did. It was a pretty populated area, lots of businesses and luxury apartment buildings, but it was late and most of them were closed by now. We headed to a less busy, more poor part of the city.

Then, when we just got into the area that had more alleys and twists and turns, we heard helicopters chasing us.

"Smoothie One," I said, "We need help."

"Turn left," Mika said quickly. "You need to pick up the pace."

" _Pick up the pace?"_ I asked, breathless.

"Something's wrong." Mika said, "The lights are turning back on. Turn left. I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as the big helicopter light beam reached us.

"Fuck." Jon and I said at the same time.

* * *

Bran saw Jon running with Ghost and a blue-haired woman in the streets of the strange city. They were chased by big carriages in the sky. They weren't dragons, they didn't seem alive. Bran took a better look at them and saw humans control them, sitting inside.

Somehow, he managed to warg into a raven in that distant land, maybe because the Weirwood tree gave him more power. It took him a whole night to find his brother.

Bran himself, of course, was long gone into that being that was the Three Eyed Raven, but he was still screaming inside of him to find Jon. He was a cousin truly, but the Bran in him said that for him he will always be a big brother.

It was a challenge the Raven never faced before, such a far land, strange, with rules of its own. Bran soared above them, watching as the big loud things in the sky lighted them with bright white beams. There was another thing that followed them, lower, smaller. Its buzzing noises dimmed by the loudness of its big counterparts.

As a mere raven, Barn thought he could help.

* * *

"Turn right!" Mika said. "There's a dark alley on the right. Get in there now and wait until the 'copters will pass you-oh, shit."

"What's wrong?" I asked as we entered the alley, pushing our backs against the walls as the helicopters passed us, scanning.

"Some bird is attacking my drone." Mika said. "I can't send the other one over, it's helping team Batman."

"Team Batman's here. We have some troubles, there's too many of them on us." I heard Sean in my ear piece.

"Alright, I'm putting Lion Z on it. Connecting you to a different line." I was glad to hear Zee joined to help. Mika grunted, "Urgh, that stupid crow won't get off of my drone!"

"Crow? A raven?" Jon asked suddenly, breaking his long silence.

"Yes, Frosty. Why?" I asked.

"It broke my camera. I'm sending the drone back. But you only have three turns left, then another aisle, then you'll find the destination." Mika said. Jon looked up to the skies, searching for something.

"Did the raven have white eyes?" He asked.

"I couldn't see, Frosty, but he does owe me a new drone. Now go!"

We got out of the aisle and ran by Mika's directions and our memories from the map, but on the last turn the lights started to turn on and we heard another 'copter on us.

"Team Wonder Woman, you're too slow! They're almost on you!" Mika said.

I grunted, "How do you know? I thought the raven broke your drone." I answered.

"That 'copter is the news, I can see it on TV. I can see a shadow of a fucking huge white wolf on TV. I don't know how we're going to cover _that_."

 _Oh. Shit._

Ghost stopped and looked at Jon, Jon nodded.

"What are you doing?" I almost shouted, stopping mid-running. "They're almost on us!"

Jon took a big breath and climbed on the wolf's back. They reached me and Jon offered his hand. "We need to go faster, take my hand!"

So I did. And that shit was crazy.

You know, I don't ride horses. I've never rode a motorcycle.

But it must be the combination of both.

I held Jon's shoulders, but when Ghost charged I almost fell. I had to hug Jon from behind, barely looking at the streets as I felt a light beam on my back.

"Go Ghost, go!" Jon shouted and the wolf ran faster, out of the light. He zig-zagged and went into aisles and streets we never planned on getting to. We lost the helicopter, but then I heard sirens of police cars. "Stop in the name of law!" I heard a very dramatic officer say from the megaphone. They were almost onto us, shooting warnings to the sky. I took one hand to my back, really not wanting to do it but I had no choice.

You see, I took an actual gun with me just in case. Yes, I have guns. _Real_ guns, and rifles too. I just didn't use them in years, and prefer to forget they even exist. I bit my lower lip and took the gun out of the back of my pants. Just with luck the police that were after us didn't see it.

"Jon," I said, "Hold on, and when I say duck, duck."

He looked back behind his shoulder and gave me a nod. I took a big breath, "Now, don't get mad at what I'm about to do." I said and steadied myself. I held his shoulders. Lifting both of my legs to his sides and locking them together. Then, I laid on my back on the still moving Ghost, facing upside down with the police cars. I took another breath and pointed my gun with both of my hands at their tires. I shot once and hit one of them.

"DUCK!" I shouted, holding on for dear life with my legs. Poor Jon.

He ducked, like I told you, missing a bullet by less than a second.

Second shot was a miss. Thrid one too, because Ghost was movin so fast and I almost slipped. I once shot again on the second car's wheels and their tire was flattened. The police cars span and hit each other with a shriek of their tires until they came to a full stop. "Take a turn, any turn!" I screamed. Jon straightened his back and I made my best to sit up again, freeing him from my legs and holding on to him with my hands again as Ghost turned. I heard gunfire far behind us as the wolf ran into an aisle, then another one, then into an alley, coming out to an empty street-and there was the abandon subway station we were meant to be in ten minutes ago.

"Holy fuck!" I let a breath out as he stopped and we went down the stairs. Jon jumped off the wolfs back, offering me his hand.

I stuffed my gun back under my shirt, "No way, I'm staying here forever. Me and Ghost are going to be best friends-"

"Orca, you gotta go." Mika said in my ear. "I can't believe you just did that. I didn't see anything, but I heard the police radio."

"Don't mention it." I smirked.

"Andie," Jon said in a low voice. "Let's go."

I jumped off of Ghost's back and took out my lock picker. In a matter of seconds, the gate was open and we went through, going down to the empty and dark station. Only when we were completely out of sight I turned on my flashlight.

We got to the station, waiting for Mika's instructions.

"Ok," he said. "It's going to be dangerous, but what's safe in life anyway?" He asked, nervous. I had a feeling I know what he wants us to do.

"No, cause what we just did was completely safe." I said, rolling my eyes.

"When I tell you to jump, jump into the rails and ran as fast as you can to the right, ok?"

"We'll ride Ghost then." Jon said.

"So be ready." Mika answered. We climbed on Ghost's back again.

"Turn off the flashlight." Mika said, and so I did. We heard the loud noise of a train coming. It passed us, lighted from the inside, with maybe ten passengers scattered in it.

"JUMP!" Mika said.

"Go." Jon told Ghost quietly and Ghost jumped into the tunnel.

Then he ran again and the dark. I only felt his fur and body beneath me, the cold air hitting my ears and Jon's short breaths as his chest went up and down under my hands. We passed a working station with two homeless drunk guys that barely had a glance.

"On the next junction turn right. Then go up on the platform of the station that comes after it." Mika instructed and we did what we were told. I was thinking about poor Dakota and Sean, having to do the whole thing by foot.

We got to the station, which was empty and dirty, and waited at the next train passed us.

We did the whole thing-running, turning, stopping at a station, for at least twenty minutes. I have a feeling Mika added turns it to confuse whoever might be looking for us, just in case.

On one of the stations, we found a raven standing on the gates, looking at us as a train passed.

Jon looked at it back. It had white eyes. "Bran." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go!" Mika shouted.

Ghost jumped into the tunnel and ran again.

"How can you see us?" I asked.

"I took over the subway's security cameras." I heard another slurp.

"Are you the god of hacking? Are you the invincible underdog nerd guy? Is that smoothie's ever going to end?"

"I've got a new one." He answered smugly. "What is it Z? Oh, no." A sudden change was in his tone. He sounded worried, maybe even scared. "Guys, Ginger Ale got shot."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So... yep.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Many loves,**

 **~A Girl Had Many Names~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **Hi!**

 **So I know there are way less funny bits in those last few chapters, but hey! Plotline. Kinda.**

 **I hope I'll be able to publish the one-shota fanfic with stuff I couldn't get in the main story.**

 **Llalala enjoy**

* * *

My breath stopped and my heart started to throb in my chest. I took a big breath.

"How bad is it?" I asked, my voice dryer than I wanted it to be. I tried to gather myself together, even though I felt a throbbing pain in my chest.

"His leg." Mika answered quietly. "It's fine, he can move fast enough."

No, not his leg. Just not his fucking leg… or anything. Sean will lose his brain before he'll let someone hurt one of his limbs.

We got to the last station. It was empty.

"They're on their way." Mika said after a long silence. "Don't worry."

I climbed off Ghost, immediately sinking to the floor.

 _He got shot. He got shot._ Instead of letting it go, my mind went darker. _It's only his leg_ , I tried to remind myself.

"Andie," Jon said as he climbed down as well, "He'll be fine."

I took a big breath, closed my eyes and cleared my mind. Then I opened my eyes, stood up and said, "Of course he will be. He's Sean motherfucking Black." And as I said it, we heard fast steps echoing through the tunnels.

"Help!" Dakota shouted to us. Jon ran and jumped into the tunnel. After a few moments, he jumped back to the platform, kneeling down to help Sean climb as well. His ankle was wrapped in an Animal Control shirt, and it was soaked in blood. A lot of blood. I felt my guts twisting inside my stomach and my head getting light. I looked away and took a big breath, trying to focus.

"Is the bullet still in there?" I asked, looking in Sean's eyes, away from his wound. "How did it happen?"

"Are you alright Sean? Are you hurt Sean? Will you marry me, Sean? You could've asked so many better questions." He grumbled as he sat on the ground. Dakota climbed after him.

"Well, you told us to make some noise, and we did." He said, breathless from carrying Sean and running in the tunnels. "They though our guns are real guns."

"Well, they kinda are," Sean said. "You just didn't have to tell those people to move out of your way or you're going to shoot. In front of a fucking police officer."

"Well, I got nervous!" Dakota said.

"And I got shot!" Sean shouted back.

"Stop!" Jon interrupted. "You'll have time for this after we're safe, and after Sean is treated. I'll take you with Ghost. Mika,"

"My code name is-"

"Give me directions to Andie's apartment. We're leaving. Now!" Jon helped Sean up and Dakota helped him to help him up on Ghost. I opened the lock on the gates, and watched with Dakota as they both disappeared in a close ally.

"I hope he'll be fine." Dakota said tiredly.

"He better be." I said, then we started to walk to my place in silence.

* * *

In the apartment, where Ghost took half of my living room, waited for us Karen. She took everything off the coffee table, and now Sean laid there, biting down on a belt. Karen dug the bullet out of his ankle, cleaned and sow it in silence as Zee helped her. After that, she looked me in the eye and sent me to my room. Karen was a tall, fit woman with short cut brown hair, eyes the color of steal and tattoos all over her arms. When she sends you to your room, you go to your room.

I waited there like an idiot. I never thought it could get that bad. I mean, it's Sean for fuck's sake, he never gets hurt!

Well, I guess I should've known things like that happen. I know better than most. But things like that never happen to _me_. It should never happen to my friends. Not again.

Karen got into my room and shut the door behind her.

"A fucking direwolf," She said. "A fucking direwolf rescue mission and you didn't think about telling me."

"You'd never believe us!" I said, trying to stay cool. "Do you want me to just come onver and say-'Hey boss, listen, so we have that fantasy world creature crisis and it's going to be super complicated to save him, cause Jon's dragon queen is not available, so we'll need your help'?"

"I get a phone call from Mika at two in the fricking morning, asking to come over without any explanations. That Jon guy, from wherever land, did you think about telling me that?"

"Karen, you're my boss. I'm old enough to take care of my own shit." I said.

"You're twenty-one," Karen said. "I don't care how much training you've had. I don't care how talented you and the others are, you are like my little siblings and I will not have any of the people I love shot or hurt again!"

I looked at her for a long moment, taking a big breath. "It doesn't matter now. It's done."

I knew she had more to say, but she kept it to herself. Instead, she asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Not physically." I said, taking my gun out of the back of my pants. I opened my safe and took whatever bullets left in it out before I stored it inside.

"I heard you had to use the real one." She said. I nodded and took the dart gun out as well. She had that annoying worried look in her eyes again. "Was it hard?"

"Not too much." I said. "Why?"

"It's been a long time since you pulled out stunts like this." She sat on my bed and looked around, "You know, ever since Danielle passed away you didn't really touched those." She gestured with her head to the safe.

"It's just violence. I happen to be unlucky enough to be talented with those pieces of metal." I said and took out some new cloths for myself. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to forget about the whole thing in my shower." I said, wanting to be left alone for five minutes.

"You'll have to face it all one day, you know?" Karen started, but before she continued her regular speech I stopped her.

"And today is definitely not that day." I said and got in the bathroom, shutting the door behind.

* * *

Jon was relieved Ghost was finally in a safe place, safe for now of course. They have to get back. He saw Bran, he knew he did, and if Bran could warg into a raven in this world, Jon can find a way to go back. He sat by the window in the kitchen and watched the street, looking for the raven in hope Bran followed them.

Sean dragged himself into the kitchen even though Karen told him to lay on the couch, and took another slice of pizza. Jon had one on a plate on his lap, because the kitchen table was still full of that… _technology_ stuff.

"Andie's in the shower?" Sean asked and took a bite. He sat on a chair in front of Jon. He looked at the ginger's wound, now sewed and banded by Karen-the angry woman with the tattoos. She looked older than the all of them, somewhere in her thirties. She helped Mika clean up.

"Yes," Jon answered. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," Sean looked down his leg, "Hurts like hell, I won't be able to stand or step on it for a month or so, but I'll find a way to exercise with it."

"You're already thinking about exercise?" Jon asked, amused. It brought up a smile to his face, to see how quickly that man, only a few years younger than him, gets better.

"Of course I do!" Sean said. "You should know," He picked up his shirt a little to show off his abs, "Those are not stayin' if you're not working for it." He pulled his shirt back to its place. "All for the ladies."

Jon snored. "Andie said something about how you people like dressing in such a manner to expose your bodies to, if I quote correctly, 'bring all the ladies to the yard'?"

Sean smiled at that and took another bite.

"I'm sorry you got shot," Jon felt like he had some responsibility for that. Even though soldiers get wounded or even die in every mission or battle, Jon preferred them not to. Also, the reason they did it was his wolf.

"I get hurt a lot," Sean said, "Jumping from building to building… you can't be safe." Then he looked at Jon for a moment, "But I still appreciate that. Thanks."

Jon smiled and then looked out of the window again. He remembered what Andie did that night. How easily she shot the guards and new people at the park. How she used her legs to hold him and steady herself, and shot the cars' wheels, hitting with every shot while upside down on a running wolf. Now Jon knew how loud the real guns can be. He learned how deadly they are. That small piece of metal Karen dug out of Sean's leg could kill him if it hit a more important part of his body.

"Sean," Jon started, looking back at the ginger. "Andie knew what she was doing. When the cars were chasing us… It's like she had practices for it for years."

Sean stared at Jon and then gulped whatever pizza he had left in his mouth. He became quite serious; the most serious Jon had ever seen him.

"She wouldn't want me to talk about it." He said quietly. "She tries to forget it herself, to move on."

"Yet she still keeps a gun?"

"It's precaution." Sean said. "There are still people out there that want her gone."

Jon just had more questions. He's not going to let go too easily. He'll ask her if he has too, he didn't care if she'll get mad. But Sean went on without Jon saying a word.

"It's bad, you know," He said, "She's not moving on, she's in denial. Instead of facing any of it. Maybe you _should_ ask her. She won't like me telling you behind her back, but maybe she'll do it herself. Maybe… maybe talking to you about it will help her." And with that Sean stood up, cursed the whole world in pain and limped to the living room.

Jon was thinking. Sean had a point. And if he can help Andie by talking about the things that caused her pain, maybe she can help him the same way.

He asked the gods for a break and a solution. A way to understand himself and the people around him. Maybe that's what they need to do?

* * *

I got out of the shower, fresh with energy. No need to dwell on the past and pain! We just somewhat successfully saved Ghost!

I went into the kitchen and opened the vegan pizza box that laid on the counter with the other, mostly eaten, normal pizzas.

I went to the living room to find Sean laughing about something with Dakota, Zee petting Ghost and Mika watching a new broadcast on his screens.

Typical.

Kinda.

First thing first, I had to hug Sean. He was a bit surprised but hugged me back. I did all that I can to not cry. "Don't get shot again." I mumbled so only he can hear me.

"I'll try." He said.

"I was worried." I said and pulled away. "I thought it was worse."

Sean smiled and shrugged. "That's fine, it had to be the red head. At least I don't have a soul to get hurt."

"Idiot." I gave his shoulder a little punch.

"We all are." Dakota said.

"Yes, you all are." Mika said and turned around on his chair, a brand-new smoothie in his hand.

"You're included in 'we'." Dakota pointed out.

"Not when it comes to your IQ." Mika answered quickly and turned back to his computers. "They think it's something to do with the Animal Liberation Front," He said. "Or a different radical Animal Rights, anarchists activists."

"How do they explain the giant wolf?" Zee asked.

"They couldn't get a good shot of him," Mika said, "And there are no animals missing from the zoo. But people insist it's a polar bear. Some people think it may be a rich person's pet, even though exotic pets are more common in LA."

"These LA people." Sean scolded and sat on the couch in a grunt. Jon came in with a pizza slice.

"That's better than the frozen one." He commented.

"Yeah, and that one has pepperoni. And _real cheese._ " Sean added with a wink. I made a sour face, not going to fight with an injured man about it right now.

"What's the time?" I asked, not feeling tired even though it was pretty late.

"Three and twenty-four minutes." Jon answered. I gave him a questioning look and he showed me he had my watch in his hand.

"And half of you have the morning shift tomorrow. And I need to cover Sean." Karen said, getting into the living room too and wearing her jacket. "I'm going to bed-" A knock on the door cut her mid-sentence.

We all exchanged glances. A moment of silence passed between us as we heard another knock.

I signed them to be quiet with a finger on my lips and went to the door. I opened it slightly, making a good show of being tired.

I looked at the person in front of me.

No, come on! Really? Really? It's three in the fucking moment, can't he have a break!

"You start to worry me." I said, annoyed and looking at the blond in front of me.

"I'm happy to know you're thinking about me," Ben smirked.

"No, really, you have some issues. It's three in the morning." I wanted to slam the door in his face but he pushed the door back with his hand. "I saw you." He said. "I saw you running in the park."


	13. Chapter 13: The Z Zone

**A/N: Hey guys! That's going to be the longest one yet. I always though I'll go back to write shorter chapters but then they just get longer and longer!**

 **Marvelmyra:** Of course there's such thing as a vegan cake! I think you got confused with vegetarians. Vegans (like me) do not eat any animal products-no eggs, dairy and honey (and of course, any animal itself). So a vegan cake will not have eggs, butter, milk, cream or whatever else that comes from an animal.

 **Well, as always, thanks for reviewing &reading my story! Enjoy :3**

* * *

I looked into Ben's blue eyes, clenching my jaw. I felt my heart stop, then racing like crazy.

" _What exactly_ did you see?" I asked, holding the handle so tight my knuckles got white.

Ben smiled again. "You and your weird friends and that British midget running in the park with a huge animal. I don't know what it was all about, but I can call the police and tell them _everything_."

We can take him down, of course. But his dad is pretty high ranked in the police and if they'll find out about our past it's going to be even worse. I sighed and glanced to my friends. They were all sitting, tense. Jon stood in the doorway, Ghost by his side. Ok, let's try plan A.

I looked back at Ben and snorted, laughing in his face. "Are you fucking serious? Your obsession has got to a different level. What's next? A grizzly bear? A dragon? Oh, I know! A motherfucking unicorn!"

Ben got red with anger. "The police won't like it." He said.

"Well, I don't see the police around. Why didn't you call them yet?" I asked, crossing my arms. He clenched his jaw.

"Wait, the moment I'll call my father-"

"Oh, cut the bullshit." I rolled my eyes. "Go to back home, get some sleep. You probably stayed up way beyond your bed time so you're seeing things that are not there."

Ben didn't look happy. I was about to close the door again, but he pushed harder. Making me stumble back. I almost fell, but bumped into someone that stood behind me. Karen. She helped me stand steady as we were rudely pushed aside by that idit.

He stepped into my living room with too much confidence only to find Mika, Sean, Dakota and Zee playing Monopoly, sitting on the floor around the coffee table.

"Where is it?" He asked angrily.

"Where is what?" Sean asked, his injured leg hidden under a big fluffy orange pillow he hugged. "Wanna join us?" He asked. "I was just kicking Dakota's ass."

Ben turned around to face me. "Where is that Brit?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, overacting. "Who, Jon? Why should I know? We only fucked once, nothing serious." I couldn't not smirk at that. I just had to make him mad, ok? Too funny to see the shades of red his face could change to depending on the subject.

"NO, I saw him with you!" Ben complained.

Dakota took a finger and made little loops at the side of his head. Sean laughed.

"Ben, I'll call the police. I don't care about your father." I said more seriously. He protested again, but I didn't care about what he said. Behind him, at the kitchen's doorway I saw Jon lean on the door frame, his eyes shooting daggers into Ben's back.

"Leave." He said in a low growl.

Ben gave me a winning smile and turned around. I really think something is wrong with that dude. He's completely mad. I don't know if he saw us or not. He's not right in his mind.

"I knew you were here! Midget." Ben said, trying to make it clear that he is the alpha male in the room. He wasn't successful.

Jon just got angrier and walked fast towards Ben, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pining him to the wall near me. Karen just stared in shock and stepped back.

Oh, great. More drama.

"Get off me you fucking mad son of a-"

"Shut up." Jon said in that low, no-bullshit voice of his. "I don't want to hear another word from you. You'll embarrass us all."

Ben gulped but tried to get his honor back by saying, "I'll take you down like I did with every other short guy I-i-I-… i…" His eyes got bigger. I looked behind my shoulder and saw why.

Yes, when the King in the North was angry he was threatening, shorter than Sean or Dakota or Ben, but scarier than each of them at their worst.

But now the one Ben was staring at was bearing his white, sharp giant teeth and staring down at him with blood red eyes.

Fuck, if that look was pointed a me from a damn giant direwolf, I'd die right there and then.

Ben's eyes moved quickly from Jon's face to Ghost's teeth and he gasped for air.

"Tell the police, and I _will_ kill you." Jon threatened. "Either me, or…" He gestured with his head to the angry direwolf behind him. "Do you understand?" He asked and looked in Ben's eyes.

Ben nodded and sweated.

And then he fainted while still pinned on the wall by Jon. Jon let him go and watched as Ben slid down to the floor. We looked at each other in silence.

"Great, now I need to deal with that." I said and pointed at the unconscious stalker.

Jon quirked an eyebrow at me, "We only _'fucked_ ' once?" He quoted me in a mock question.

I hid my blush. "The face he made for that was too funny." I answered.

We looked at each other again for a moment. I've always thought I could read him easily, he wasn't one to hide his thoughts or emotions, but he wasn't very readable now. I guess he was joking because he started to smile a little and let out a chuckle. Then Ghost stepped next to me and sniffed my hair, tugging his nose gently at me.

"So," Sean interrupted the silence, "Monopoly?"

* * *

It was four in the morning when we stopped playing. Everyone got tired and started to leave. Karen left first and took care of Ben. She left him at a homeless shelter with an empty vodka bottle. I have no idea where she found it.

After they left we decided to teach Jon to play Monopoly. He wasn't very good. His negotiation skills? Almost didn't exist. His understanding of the rules? He said they don't make sense.

When he had to go to jail he thought he can break out of it because there were no guards. Sean said it was a good point.

Mika left, then Dakota and Sean. Dakota had to open the bakery tomorrow. He said he'll just stay up and that the black bags under his eyes will just add to his look.

Zee, Jon and I were cleaning up the kitchen and living room, putting everything back to its place.

Zee stretched and yawned. "I can't believe the night didn't end yet." She said and headed to the living room. I found myself alone in the kitchen with Jon. He looked at me, lost in thought. He looked like he wants to say something. I didn't feel like answering questions right now. The adrenalin rush faded quickly after all of these hours being on edge.

"Andie," he started and I sighed in exhaustion. He stepped closer and I leaned back at the counter, remaining myself again and again that he already has someone to love and he's just being his brooding dramatic self. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what, cause frankly my dear, I'm tired." I said, yawning just to make a point.

He looked at his feet, thinking. When he looked back at me to ask his question I heard a knock on the window.

Jon turned and I looked behind him. A white-eyed raven was sitting at the windowsill, asking to get in.

* * *

Daenerys couldn't let Cersei take back what too many people fought and died for. The deaths of the Unsullied and the Dothraki should not be in vein. She can't just ignore it happened.

She was tired and warned. She just came back from a battle. It was a success, on some scale. The people of the north started to put their trust in her. Very, very slowly. But when the Army of the Dead came knocking on their door and they saw her dragons are the most effective weapon against them… they had to trust her.

Another good thing was that their goal was achieved-to destroy that unit of the Night King army that came to take a village.

They also burned all the dead bodies that fell there. Some were villagers, some were the good men that fought for the living.

But then again, more than some good man died. More than some innocent people murdered. She didn't like to take her remaining children-Drogo and Reagal-to the field after what happened beyond the Wall. Gendry, the Usurper's bastard, turned out to be a talented blacksmith.

Daenerys met with him at his workshop the first moment she could, after she made peace with him about their fathers.

She came by after the battle to see his plans.

"The best steal we could find will protect their necks and their chests," He showed her his scribes.

Daenerys looked at the drawings-they were beautiful, and she hoped they won't slow the dragons down too much. But there was one more thing…

"Gendry," She said, softly yet queenly, "Do you know that the White Walker's weapons can cut through steal?" She waited for him to nod, then continued. "The only things that kills them and immune to their icicle-swords are Dragonglass or Valyrian Steal, which sadly I don't know how to produce the later."

Gendry looked at his parchments, then looked back at Daenerys. "We can cover it with Dragonglass scales. It's a light rock, I have some experience making weapons out of it in so many shapes. My men and I were making spears and shields for the unsullied, weapons for the Dothraki, and daggers for the Westerosies. I don't see why I can't use it to protect your dragons."

Daenerys looked at him and was filled with joy that this skilled man was pledged loyal to… well, Jon. And above all-to the living. And if he's loyal to Jon, he will be loyal to her. He must be.

 _Jon…_

She didn't want to show to much emotion at these times, so she didn't let the tears well in her eyes and just gave him a proud and approving smile. "Thank you, my lord. We are lucky to have such a skilled man among our forces."

Gendry nodded and he was still thinking.

"One more thing, your Grace," He scratched his head.

"Everything." She said. "All the men you need, all the resources I will provide you."

"It's not that, I…" He gulped. "I will need to measure the dragons. I can see they're not exactly the same size, so… I'll have to measure both."

Daenerys thought for a moment. "If you will pay them respect, they will let you close to them." She said. "But I will come with you… just in case they had a bad day."

"Your Grace," Gendry asked again before they left to meet her children, "Any word of Jon Snow?"

Daenerys couldn't look him in the eye. "No."

/

Now, after the measurements were done and Gendry wasn't eaten, Daenerys felt the tiredness fall on her. But it wasn't the time to rest just yet. She had to deal with the enemy to the south.

She met with Tyrion before they walked together to the meeting.

"I'm telling you, we have to trust him." He said.

"Trust the man who charged at me and my dragon with a spear."

"You must give him the credit for bravery. Completely, stupidly dumb bravery." Tyrion said with that sad shadow of a smile of his.

Daenerys sighed and looked at her hand. Tyrion failed her lately, but she still trusted his words. He wanted the best for the kingdom, and he thought she was the best. He was worried about the relations between her and Jon, a worry she could understand.

"He is also your brother, my lord." She said as they walked down the warm corridors of Winterfell. The warmth made her even more sleepy. "Don't you think you let your feelings in your way? I understand you hate your sister. I can't see why love her. Your brother loves her."

" _Loved_ her. Until she told him what she is planning to do. When Jaime saw the wight and learned that there are at least a hundred thousand of those he pledged himself for the Great War. He was disgusted with my sister's repulsive behavior and finally left the bitch."

Daenerys gave Tyrion an amused side glance. "Are you hoping he'll stay by your side instead?"

"I'm hoping we will live and I can go back to my wine drinking, tits loving ol' habits." He said. "I'm sorry for that, your Grace." He gave her an apologetic look. She just smiled at him.

"You'll need to be sober long enough to help me manage the country." She said. "I still need your advice."

Tyrion stopped walking and looked up at her again, lost for words. "You didn't listen to any of my advice. I failed you more than once-"

"You are still loyal," She said. "You are still driven by loyalty to me and to the people. You are speaking out of good will, and not by interest. Do you think I kept you around to amuse me?"

"Well, sometimes I do. I am quite amusing." They started to walk again.

Jaime didn't look like the happiest person to serve Daenerys, but he did call her 'your Grace'. Probably Tyrion told him to do that.

He looked at the map of Westeros.

"My birds told me eighty ships harbored at Black Harbor today. They had some of Euron's men on them, but also some of the Golden Company." Varys informed them. "They indeed have elephants."

"Are elephants fire proof?" Daenerys asked sharply. Jaime glanced at her quickly, probably remembering his own battel against her dragon.

"Not that I know of, your Grace." Varys said. "They're estimated to be about two thousand men. A flotilla similar by size will harbor in about three days, too. But the majority of Euron's fleet is still on its way on the Narrow Sea."

"Is there a way for us to change their minds?" Daenerys asked. "We can show them they do not stand a chance against my fire."

"Your majesty," Jaime said. The words sounded like he had a hard time saying them, "The Golden Company, like they're name, fight for gold. Only gold. They are sponsored by the Iron Bank, and no one I know of have more gold than them. My family used their service more than once, and somehow my sister convinced them she can win this war… that she is a good investment."

" _Wars_ are a good investment." Varys said. "Maybe we can convince the Iron Bank otherwise."

Jaime looked at the map again, thinking. "We can try." He said. "If you can prove you'll be able to pay them double. They don't care about the Great War. They only know its keeping the dragons up in the north to give Cersei more power in the south."

Daenerys looked at Tyrion, looking for a smart advise.

"We can give them a blow," He said, "The soldiers that came. Show them your power, eliminate them. Then go to the Iron Bank and convince them you are a better investment."

Daenerys was confused by Tyrion's new, less diplomatic choice. Maybe when it came to his sister betraying the whole country, he didn't have as much patience as before.

"Alright." She said. "But who will keep the north safe? Jon… Lord Snow is gone. We are still searching for him. The northmen barely trust me to lead them. The Army of the Dead is on its way and they're not going to wait for us to settle our own conflicts."

"Lady Stark is listened to by the northmen and the knights of the Vale." Sir Davos spoke suddenly after a long time of silent. It was a small council, only her, Tyrion, Jaime and Varys, but she felt Davos should be the one to place Jon while he's gone. "They will listen to me, and to Lady Mormont. Tormund the Wildling leader will be of help. We have good people here that will fight with Death to the death."

Daenerys nodded. Ser Davos was an honest and trustworthy man. "I will come back as fast as I can. I will leave here more than half of my forces, and Missandei to translate." And to be Daenerys eyes in the north. You can never be too careful.

Tyrion didn't protest. "After the attack on Cersei's forces," Tyrion said, "Let me go to the Iron Bank and do the talking. That's what I'm good at."

"What will I do without you?" Daenerys asked, not wanting her Hand so far from her.

"You will have to trust Jaime. You will have to listen to less talkative people, and you will have to think from my point of view and ignore it when needed." He smiled at the end at his own words.

Daenerys wanted to sleep. She wanted to check if there are any news from the Three Eyed Raven. But there were things that couldn't wait. War wasn't waiting for Jon to come and lead, and Daenerys was the queen. She had to keep going and save her people, even if they don't agree to be her people. _Yet_.

"Alright," Daenerys straitened her back and took over her queenly posture, "Shall we begin the practical planning?"

* * *

"Zee!" I called, running to the living room before she'll leave. But instead of finding her packing her stuff, she was sitting on the carpet at the entrance with a blank stare.

"There's someone here to meet me." She said in a monotone voice. When she had that voice, I knew she was concentrating. She was in the zone.

"Well… kinda." I said and turned around. The raven sat on Jon's shoulder, his white eyes scanning the inside of my house curiously. "That raven is Jon's brother."

"No, he's not my brother. My brother is _in_ his mind." Jon Corrected me.

"Is the bird listening to us, or is it Bran?"

"Bran." Jon said and looked down at Zee. "Are you alright? Do you want to sit on a chair?"

"No," She said. "I prefer the floor. She lifted her arm towards Bran the bird without looking at Jon. The raven flew onto her arm.

There was a moment in which nothing happened. They exchanged looks, and it made me nervous. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes." Zee said. Then her eyes rolled back and turned white. She stayed still and didn't faint.

"Zee?" I asked again, worried. "Zee? What is happening?" I asked. Kneeling in front of her. It was so creepy.

"It's alright," Jon tried to sound reassuring. "That's what Bran does when he's warging."

"Did your psychic brother just got into my friend's _brain_?" I asked, obviously not calming down. I didn't know what he did there.

Will Zee come out of it fine? I hope she'll come back like she usually does, but her eyes never rolled in her head like this before.

* * *

Zee never liked getting in the Zone, but sometimes she had to. Sometimes, the Zone came to her without her invitation.

That moment was both.

She looked around her, knowing it happened in her brain or to her soul on a different plain of reality-another dimension, maybe? It wasn't too long since she'd ben to a different dimension before, which reminds her, she needs to tell Andie about the dimension thing more clearly.

That place looked like an inside of a castle made of white bricks. She saw a teenager standing opposite to her. He was tall with fair skin and dark hair and eyes. He wore some weird medieval clothes and Zee knew immediately that this is Jon's brother, Bran.

"I see you have the gift." Bran said. "The Sight."

She looked back at him, thinking for a moment, "Yeah," She decided in the end. "You can say that."

"Where is Jon Snow?" He asked.

"Couldn't you see that through the raven's eyes?"

"I did, but I don't know that place." He looked frustrated. Zee nodded in understanding.

"New York City," Zee said. "Manhattan to be exact. But we live in a state that is called the United States of America." Bran looked like he's processing those things in his mind.

Bran had a lost look in his mostly neutral face. "I've never heard of it."

"That is because it's a different dimension." Zee explained. It didn't help and he still looked puzzled.

"A different reality that is existing while yours is too. There are endless dimensions, I know only a few of them. Sometimes there's a glitch and someone finds oneself in a strange reality."

Now Bran seemed to understand better. "So it is not our future then."

"No."

"And do you know how to bring oneself back to his own… Dimension?" He asked curiously.

Zee paced in the room, thinking. "Well, I did it once." She brushed her hair with her fingers, thinking. "I can't be the one to do it this time."

"Please explain." He asked, not moving at all. There was something strange about him, like he can't feel like normal human. He wasn't just psychic like her.

"A few years ago, a girl my age woke up in my living room. A very similar story to Jon's. She said she needs to find something called a port-key. An object to bring her back to her world." Zee remembered Luna and smiled. Such a strange, dear friend to her. "But she also had to let out things that were on her heart, she needed help getting through some hard times. So after that, we could fine that port-key. It was something from her world, something you can only find there that appeared here too. And it was, luckily, not too far from us."

"Like Ghost?" Bran asked.

"No, Ghost is a living being. I believe he has some connection with Jon, am I correct?"

"Yes." Bran said.

Zee smiled a little, "So that's probably why. Also, he was probably very physically close to Jon when it happened. The thing we will be looking for will not be an animal."

"So can you find it and bring Jon back?" Bran asked. "He is very needed here."

"I'm sure he is." Zee wondered a bit. "I can't find it. It's not my job."

"You've found the last port-key."

"I don't call it a port-key. I call it a gate." She said. "And every gate has a gatekeeper. I'm not the gatekeeper of your world." Then she smiled again. She couldn't believe she was right about that. Ever since she met her friend, she felt she was like her.

"So you think it's…"

"Andie." Zee said and let out a laugh. "May the gods you believe in help us all."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ha! Writing the Daenerys part was a lot of fun! I'm no GRRM, but it sure does fun to write in his world and imagine how things will play out there (even though I don't have any of his skills, let alone that character-killing urge).**

 **So tell me what you thought!**

 **~A Girls Has Many Names~**


	14. Chapter 14: Angry Birds

**A/N:**

 **Hi peoples! 0)**

 **So yep, there was an obvious Harry Potter Easter egg, but it's not a cross-over :)**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing the story!**

* * *

"What."

It was more a statement than a question. I just stared at Zee. It was, like, five in the morning and my brain didn't work well. She just spilled so much information that for me sounded more like a nice plot for a book, a mini TV series maybe.

"You are like me, I tried to tell you that for a long time but I knew you wouldn't understand until you'll have to take the task and help someone from a different world yourself." She said it like it's obvious. I had chocolate almond milk and tried not to fall asleep right there on the kitchen's island.

"I still don't understand." I felt frustrated. Why everything in one night? Why?

Jon looked at me from the other side of the island. He was trying to figure it out too.

"So you are saying this… gate is something you can find only in my world that will just magically appear somewhere in this world?" He carefully asked Zee.

"Yup. Just like you and Ghost did. Poof."

I wasn't completely listening. "So that girl Luna from a few years ago was that weird because she came from a world of wizards and magic?"

"No," Zee said with a smile, "She was weird even by her own world's standards."

"That's cool. A world like ours, but with a secret society of wizards and witches." I liked that idea. Why our world must be that boring?

"Well, those are all worlds that happened once in someone's head. We just don't know them here. Maybe it exists in a different place as a book." Zee said.

"I doubt that." I said thoughtfully, "Who would want to watch a show about a guy so brooding?"

Jon didn't take my remark too seriously, "How do we find that gate?" He tried to pull us back to the tracks.

"Andie's supposed to find it."

"What? But why me?" I asked, not liking the responsibility.

Zee took the last slice of pizza on the counter, "Cause you're the gatekeeper."

"But why?"

"I don't know that." Zee said and bit into her pizza. Jon just gave me that eager 'we-gotta-do-something-now' look of his.

"It helped me to meditate," Zee said. "Maybe you should try?" She picked up her things again, and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Oh, yeah. And Jon's supposed to get an advice or something from you before he goes. That's why he was sent here."

I heard the door open and shut. I glanced at Jon. "An advice? From me?" I laughed. "Look at me! I'm a complete mess." I stretched and walked to my room.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked, following me.

"I'm going to bed." I said. "It was a long night, we all need to rest. And I have work tomorrow's evening."

"What?" Jon caught my wrist. "You're supposed to find the gate! We can't waste any moment in-"

"Sleeping? Jon, I'm a fucking human and as much as I know you're one too. You can't just do stuff without a fucking break. If the people you fight won't kill you, your workaholic nature will." I turned around to look at him. He looked to the side with a clenched jaw, thinking.

"There is no time to rest at war." He faced me now and leaned on my bedroom's doorframe.

"I don't know how to help you, Jon." I said with a sigh, looking at my cat that now was sitting at the top of the shelf, watching Jon and looking for the big animal she probably smelled. Poor Marylin, locked in my room so Ghost won't eat her.

I was really tired. I had no idea how to meditate, or how to give helpful advice that do not include how to handle guns and hit targets, dye your hair in many different colors or bake. I was an okay guide in Manhattan and a pretty good guitarist. I don't know how I can help someone who manages a freaking war in a strange world. And finding a fucking gate to whereverland? How should I know how to do _that_?

Jon looked lost. He was tired himself.

"The war is not here," I said carefully, "I mean, yeah, there are wars in that world too, but _your_ war is somewhere else. And as much as it's urgent for you to go back, there is a reason you are here. And I think it is to clear your mind and take a fucking break because this is the only thing I have to offer right now." I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. I guess he already said whatever he wanted to. But then he asked a question.

"How did you do that?" He asked, "Sean wouldn't tell me how you are so skillful with those guns. He told me to ask you."

I was too tired to answer a question I wasn't planning on answering anyways, "I'm going to bed. We'll figure out everything tomorrow." I said, "Good night." I waited for him to go to the living room. I already opened the couch for him and made it into a nice comfy bed, so he won't have to sleep so uncomfortably again.

He looked down at me and we were closer than I planned. It wasn't fair. I'm not going to make a man cheat on his… well... whatever is happening between them. Maybe he needs that kind of advice? That will be silly. A relationship advise from someone who can't keep one.

I knew deep inside that it's not just his good looks, but I didn't want to think about it. It was easier to objectify him than falling for him. And also, I only know him for three and a half days. It's probably just the hormones talking.

"Good night." He said finally after a long silence and straitened himself. He turned around, and I closed my door.

Oh sweet sleep, here I come.

* * *

I woke up at noon. I don't know why my bedroom door was open.

 _Marylin?_ Oh shit.

I almost bolted out of my bed and out of my room. She wasn't in my bathroom or in the kitchen. I tiptoed into the living room.

Ghost was sleeping in the corner-I mean, it's the farthest third of the living room.

"Marylin?" I whispered, walking silently towards the direwolf. I didn't see any blood or ginger fur on the floor, so maybe he didn't eat her.

I took a closer look at Ghost. And then I saw he had something orange under his leg.

It purred.

My stupid cat was snuggling with a direwolf.

"Oh, thanks for the heart attack." I turned around to find an empty couch.

"Jon?" I asked, looking for him in the house. "Seriously? Why… how… urrggh!"

I couldn't find my phone. The front door was unlocked. Where did that guy go to?

I skipped breakfast, too worried about Jon walking alone in New York. I mean, yes, he did it once, but had a map… and went to Central Park with an idea of what he's looking for… and he also told me he's going!

I dressed quickly with black shorts and a ripped Ramones' shirt, putting on my flip-flops and heading out of my place.

What the fuck did he think he's doing?

* * *

Jon wasn't sure where he was at the moment. He just knew he needs sometime alone, and Andie's house was too small for him to think in.

He didn't really manage to think about the things he wanted to think about. He was too busy navigating and looking for… well, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Something from his world. It could be a scroll, a goblet... maybe dragonglass?

He overheard some people talk about the incident last night. He knew it was quite a big event. He couldn't believe they actually did that just a few hours ago.

It wasn't the easy way out, but then again, going up beyond the wall to bring a wight to Cersei wasn't his smartest move either. They should've just sent a good assassin to do the job and take down the Mad Queen. That treasures woman… She was no good at all. They needed her forces, but all she could think about was controlling the south while good people are sacrificing themselves for everyone else, including her. Even her brother-lover Jaime knew it was wrong. Jon never liked to call women in names, but that one really was a bitch.

He finally found a garden in the middle of a busy street and sat on a bench. Not a garden, a _park_. That's how Andie called those.

Andie. She was his way back. That's what Zee said. Zee also said she will talk more to Bran later, so he can pass information from Westeros to Jon. At least he'll know what happens and won't stay in the dark about that.

Jon would be happier if Zee was his gatekeeper. She didn't look like one that will waste her time. Andie didn't look too keen on telling him anything about herself, and he didn't like that. Why wouldn't she tell him?

Also, Zee wasn't distracted too easily. Or distracting. Andie was too eccentric, with her head in the clouds and her responsibilities forgotten. Jon would appreciate that if it wasn't for the war. The only time she was really serious and focused was when they had to rescue Ghost. Then she acted like a skilled fighter.

Jon looked around him. The streets were busy with people going on different directions. He took out Andie's phone and tried to figure it out.

There was picture-not a drawing, Andie said that the ones that looked so realistic were called pictures-of the ginger cat. Marylin? White letters said he had to 'slide to open' the phone. So he slid his finger on the photo, who reacted like still water when you move a stick through them. Then there were lots of small drawings. He chose one.

He was surprised to find his own face staring back at him like from a mirror. Jon got nervous a little and fumbled with the phone to find a why back. He pressed on a few buttons until it was the first screen with the small symbols again. He chose one that looked like a red bird. The phone started to make a weird music sounds. He looked at the green pig-like creatures and the colorful miss-shaped birds and couldn't figure that out either. He didn't understand why the green pigs stole the eggs or how to destroy the pigs' fortresses using birds, even though the phone kindly offered help and explanations.

Jon sighed and turned off the phone. He looked at the smeared addresses Andie wrote on his arm yesterday. He wasn't sure he wants to go to either of those places.

He decided to try and find the gate by himself.

* * *

"He's where?" Daenerys asked. She was sitting at a table in the big hall of Winterfell. It was her and her advisors, the Stark ladies and Bran. Ser Davos just entered the room.

"New York City." Bran said, his gaze far in a different place.

Daenerys looked at Tyrion and Varys. They looked lost just like her.

"It's hard to explain," Bran continued. "But it's in a different world."

Daenerys quirked an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, northmen sometimes had weird ways of speech.

"There is a gate there," He didn't explain his former statement, which didn't help Daenerys at all, "But he needs the help of this young women to go through. She doesn't know how to help. The one I was talking too, Zee I believe, told me only the other one, the blue-haired Andie, can help."

"Is there a way I can take my dragons there? Seems shorter." Daenerys said.

"I doubt it." Bran said and it started to annoy Daenerys.

"Your Grace, I do not think you can take your dragons to…. Whatever place this is. We need you and your dragons here in Westeros, remember?" Tyrion tried to make sense.

He was right, of course. She had other responsibilities here. She couldn't take her dragons for another abscure rescue mission.

"So what do you suggest we do? Trust a stranger with the life of the warden of the north?" Daenerys asked.

"I will keep an eye on him," Bran said. "And I also have a way to send him messages, too."

Sansa looked worried. "Do you think it's a good idea to tell Jon we lost the Last Hearth to the walkers when there's nothing he can do about it?" She did have a point. "It will drive him mad, if he's not mad yet."

Bran seemed to weigh that on his mind. "He should know what happens so when he come he will be ready."

He also had a point.

Daenerys didn't know what to make of it. She started to feel sick. How can Jon be so far that even flying on the back of her dragons will not be enough to get him? She wanted to bring him back to his people, but she had to remember her priorities. She had to take Cersei down and protect the living, and maybe, somehow, put an end to the Night King. With Jon or without him, as much as in pains her to think so.

The doors opened and Jaime Lannister with his smart-mouth friend of his, Bron, stepped in.

"We are ready, your Grace." Jaime said. "Shall we start to march south?"

Daenerys took a moment to think and exchanged glances with Tyrion, then Sansa. She trusted the Lady of Winterfell to be the most careful when sending messages.

"Tell me if there are any news." She half-commanded out of habit.

"Yes." Sansa nodded slightly. Daenerys rose from her sit and was followed by two Dothraki blood riders.

"Lets get done with it."

Being the queen of her people was more important to her right now than looking for a lover. Jon was crucial for their success in the war, but they can't leave everything and look for him. She just hoped that Andie would be able to bring him back.

* * *

Jon found another park to rest in. He looked in the phone again.

After a few games of throwing birds to eliminate pigs (he wouldn't admit it was way more than a few) he looked at the small piece of sky above him and sighed.

He avoided thinking about Daenerys for so long. It was hard for him. He admired her, not just her beauty. She was in her every way and move a queen, like she was born for it.

And him? The rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms? He knew he wanted to lead. But being a king on a throne? The thought made him feel a twist in his stomach. He could never do that. He will lead his people and take care of them as long as he can, but he never asked to be their king. Jon just wanted to protect and guide, not rule and instruct.

He sighed again and looked at the close vending machine. His stomach growled at the sight of the Kit-Kat.

He didn't know how to go back, but he should keep on his search for the gate.

Jon stood from his chair and chose a street to walk through, ignoring the begging of a small part of himself for chocolate.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now I want chocolate :(**

 **Maybe I'm just hungry.**

 **~A Girl Had Many Names~**


	15. Chapter 15: Blue Jean

**Hi there people of Earth!**

 **Without too much talkin'**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jon was getting tired and lost. He forgot to take money with him so he couldn't take a taxi, or even buy himself breakfast or water to drink. It was getting hot, and people didn't stop to help him with directions, and he felt he got too far from Andie's home or the populated area with the travelers and taverns. The streets were narrow, like the ones in King's Landing, not that he ever entered the city itself. That's how he imagined living there would be like.

He didn't take his sword, of course. He did take his knife just in case of an emergency. Jon didn't know how to use the taser, or a gun. He also didn't know where Andie stores those things. It wasn't anywhere in her room when he entered there this morning. He looked for clothes when the cat ran out of the room. He thought Ghost is going to kill her, and then Andie will kill him. Jon looked at Andie, making sure she's still asleep when he looked for any place she might hide a weapon in, which he couldn't find. He did find his knife in her bathroom from when he tried to shave and it didn't work, then he turned to the kitchen knife and then Andie got pretty upset about it.

He gave a last glance to the sleeping Andie, who looked far more real and honest sleeping, with her guard down and her wild hair even wilder across the pillow. Jon stepped out of the room and decided to keep the door open in case the cat will want to go back into the bedroom.

Now he was completely lost. If before at the park he had a small idea of where he is, now he had none.

He did find something called 'Google Maps' on the phone but the voice kept telling him to walk this way or that way, and the map changed its direction too rapidly and Jon didn't want to go to the 'closest gas station', whatever it is, but now he was there. A weird looking place with a small shop and mean looking people.

He decided to step into the shop and ask people to help him operate the phone. He also had another phone number on his hand, and he thought it could be of help.

Jon entered the shop, that was full of things to buy-he even saw a shelf full of Kit-Kats, even a white Kit-Kat. There were many other chocolate covered treats to choose from. Next to that was a shelf full of bags with 'potato chips' and 'pretzels' and more. Jon walked to the back to find a big lighted shelf-some kind of an open cabinet-that was cold when you got closer. A refrigerator, maybe? It was full with bottles, water, juice, beer-it was all there. Jon was conflicted. He shouldn't steal.

He went to the front of the store and asked the merchant for help when the phone buzzed in his palm and Dvid Bowie, a rock god, sang, this time about a girl named Blue Jean.

* * *

/

After thirty minutes of scanning the area close to my place, I decided to go to the bakery. Dakota and Karen are probably there. I can use their phones to call mine.

I went into the bakery after a long ride on my rented bikes. It was a hot day and I was breathless.

I went to the counter to face Dakota, who looked tired like hell with full make up and dark bags under his eyes. He gave me a sleepy smile. "Are you here to take my place?" He asked.

"I wish," I said honestly. "I need to call my own phone. Jon disappeared with it."

"Huh." Dakota let out a yawn. "You are pretty annoying, that's probably why. And you snore after big missions."

I rolled my eyes at the sassy tired goth friend of mine. I didn't have time for it. I reminded myself He didn't get sleep at all. "I'm going to use your phone. It's in Karen's office?"

"Yeeep." Dakota let out another yawn and pointed back with his thumb. "Good luck finding that prince charming guy." He said as I walked to the back.

"He's a king!" I felt like I have to correct him as the doors to the kitchens closed behind me.

I went straight to Karen's office without knocking, and found Dakota's phone.

"No knocking, no saying hello. What happened to your non existing manners?" Karen asked me from her desk as she did something on her computer.

"Sorry, it's an emergency." I said and dialed my number in Dakota's phone.

"Another one?" Karen asked. "You had one only yesterday."

"I think it's the kind I can take care of by myself." I said. I listened to the phone, waiting for that idiot to pick up.

"Dakota?" I heard Jon's surprised voice.

"Huh, you're holding it right." I said. "I mean, I guess you do since you sound right."

"Andie." Jon said for a moment and I could hear a relief in his voice. "I didn't know how to get to you." He said. "I fear I am lost."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause you didn't even thought about telling me you are going! Do you know where you are?"

"Google Maps took me to that… gas station. I don't even know if that's the place Google meant me to go to, but their maps are constantly changing directions and roads and the voice talked too much so I shut it down."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "So you're in a gas station?" I tried to clarify.

"Yes."

"And do you know where the gas station is?"

"About three hours walking distance from your home, but I'm not sure if I walked north or south or west. It is so confusing. How can you navigate when you can barely see the sky?"

"Signs, Jon, signs. Some of them even have a direction written on them." I thought a little, "Can you ask the people near you where you are?"

I heard Jon asking someone and getting an answer. He told me where he is, and it was far north, and not the nicest area to be stuck in.

Oh… that's not good. I hope he'll stay away from the scary neighborhoods. "Ask for the exact address." He did as I asked him to. "Ok, I'll get a taxi. Stay there."

* * *

Jon waited a few minutes in the shop.

"If you're not going to buy anything then leave." The merchant said stiffly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have no money and my friend asked me to wait for her here."

"No money, then get out."

Jon didn't want to fight with this old man, so he got out. He looked around at the big buildings, not as tall as the ones near Central Park, or even the area Andie lived in. He wandered close to the gas station, looking around at the brown bricks and the painting on the walls.

He got a glance at a painting of a white raven and his heart jumped a bit too hard in his chest. Could that be the gate?

The painting was on a wall in an alley. Well, Andie told him not to get too far, but he'll just go to take a short look. It's only a couple hundred feet away.

He walked there, hoping so bad that this is it. The white raven stared at him from the wall. Jon stepped closer and placed his hand on the painting.

Nothing.

He sighed, trying again and adding a pray to the old gods.

Still nothing.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He should go back and ask Zee for help. Maybe she could guide Andie better than she did last night.

He opened his eyes and turned around to see two young men standing in front of him. They looked hostile.

"Are you buyin' or sellin'?" One of them asked. Jon blinked, not really understanding what they're saying.

"I'm not a merchant," He said. "I was just looking at the painting."

"He looks like a buyer," One told the other.

"Could be a dealer for all I know. Those fancy ass college kids are desperate to make a living." The taller one said.

"I really am not, I was just lost." Jon took a step closer, but they blocked the exit. One of them took something small out from his pocket.

"A fucking Brit, are you? A fancy Englishman." The shorter man said and clicked on the small thing in his hand. It shone in silver. Jon kept himself from snoring. Are they calling _that_ a knife? "You might be lost but you're lost in the wrong neighborhood. Gimme your wallet."

"And don't even think 'bout callin' the cops." His tall friend said.

"I don't have a wallet," Jon said, not a slight fear in him. Worse blades than that ran through his heart. "But I see you're standing your ground."

He stepped closer and drew out his knife. "Let me go, and no one will get hurt." He said and flipped the blade is his hand. They looked at the knife, a bit shocked but not too much.

"It looks like a toy." The short one said.

"You don't want to test it." Jon warned them in a low voice. "Get out of my way, we don't need to end it that way."

"What a fucking idiot!" The tall one laughed. The short man charged at Jon and tried to cut his guts. Jon moved away quickly pass him and knocked him down with an elbow to the back of his ribs. His opponent grunted in pain. "You motherfucker!" The short one yelled from the ground. Jon didn't really get the idea behind that curse, but decided to ignore it. He spun his knife again between his fingers, glad he didn't have to make them bleed yet.

"Let me pass." He said and heard the shorter man try to charge at him from behind. He turned quickly and punched him in his chin, knocking him down once again. His tall friend wasn't very fast to help.

Jon heard a strange clicking sound, and as he turned, he knew why the tall man was so smug even though his friend was eating dust right now.

He pointed a shiny gun at him.

Jon didn't have too many opportunities to see the guns properly when Andie shot the police cars, but he did recognize what it was. She told him those funny looking things are deadlier and more accurate than a bow and arrow.

He looked at the gun and let out a breath. "I told you I don't have a wallet. I don't have money, either." Jon said. Maybe if he'll duck and charge fast enough he'll get a chance to knock him out as well. His grip around his knife tightened. He tried to take another step.

"Don't you fucking move!" He commanded. His friend stood up again behind Jon and started to pet his pants and shirt, looking for a wallet. He did find the phone.

"You can take that," The tall thief said, "It's worth like, two hundred."

Jon felt bad for it. It was Andie's phone. He can't let them have it. It's his fault it was there from the start.

"No! It's not mine." Jon protested.

"You bet it's not yours."

Jon took a deep breath, and decided to try and charge. He can do it, it's not as if he never got shot before. By an arrow, more than one, and by one of the best archer he knew. A gun might be dangerous, but the person that holds it is what counts. And if he'll get shot, he'll bare the pain like he did all of the other times he was hurt.

It was a mistake. A very, very dumb mistake. Now he knew what Sean felt, probably, when he was hit.

The scene of Karen taking out the small bullet out of Sean's leg was going through his mind before he was hit. How such a small piece of metal can cause so much trouble?

The noise was deafening, too. That was worse than the pain that came after when he got hit in his lower left stomach.

The pain was… almost like the knives that were driven into him, but different. It was the kind of pain that was too fast for the body to feel, and he mostly felt the thick blood spreading and sticking to his clothes. Jon remembered the arrows Ygritte shot at him, the pain they caused was awful, but not like that. His body was aware of being hurt, now he was in shock.

His vision got blurry when he saw a glimpse of blue hair. A shout. Then someone hit the floor. Then another. Then Jon felt his knees giving up as he crushed to the ground.

He saw Andie kneeling beside him with her phone pressed to her ear.

"You're going to be fine," It sounded like she talked from a distance, but the soothing touch of her fingers running through his hair was gentle and close. "It's just some blood loss, nothing we can't fix. Just don't pass out, k?"

Jon nodded. His blood was warm. It's not like he never bled that much before. He did, and he died. He knew he might die soon from his wound because he got shot in such a crucial place, and then, as deafening high pitched sounds and red lights came closer, he passed out.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, yeah. I wanted Jon to really understand that even though the modern world doesn't have White Walkers and Dragons, it still got people.**

 **And people can be dangerous everywhere.**

 **So... see you later then :)**

 **~A Girl Had Many Names~**


	16. Chapter 16: Bang Bang, You Shot Me Down

Bran wasn't sure what he saw.

He knew there were two men that tried to rob Jon. Two men that Jon will easily defeat. He didn't even need a weapon. But them one of them took out a strangely shaped piece of metal and it shot something small at Jon that made him collapse while Andie showed up a second too late to skillfully disarm both attackers and knock them out. Bran watched as Jon fell on the ground completely and Andie knelt by his side. A minute after that carriages with bright light got to the area. Out of a big one came two men that took Jon with them on an orange carrier.

Bran followed the big carriage with the glowing red lights-not a fire, he was sure of it by the color and the way it moved- until it entered a building Bran couldn't get in.

He came back to Westeros to look into Daenerys' lavender eyes. She's not going to like the news.

* * *

I fucking hate hospitals.

I fucking hate being questioned by the police.

Now I was questioned by the police in a hospital, while waiting for my idiotic friend to get out of the surgery room. I can't blame him for wandering around, but still, an idiot.

"So the man shot your friend, and then you arrived?" The middle aged detective asked me.

"Like I told you," I said, exhausted, "I was looking for him in the area. He got lost, he's not very good with maps or GPS, and he's not from here. I heard something going on in that alley and when I just got a look at the scene, Jon got shot."

"And then you skillfully disarmed the offender and knocked out both him and his companion?"

"Yes."

"How did you know to do that?"

"A hobby of mine," I said. "I love martial arts."

"We also found a knife on your friend." He said and took it out. That stupid medieval thing.

"Oh, that?" I asked with a snore. "It's costume made," My mind worked, looking for a good lie, "He was getting ready to cosplay for the Comicon convention next month. Then he'd probably hang it on the wall in his living room or something." The officer quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Why did he try to defend himself with it, then? It weights like a real weapon."

I tried to stay calm, or better to say-stay calm inside, act like a startled worried friend on the outside. Not that I wasn't worried, I was just used to gunshots and street fights more than your average nerd.

Ok, I was exploding on the inside. I felt like I want to break down and cry, but not in front other people. I'll just have to make a show out of my usual show of not giving a fuck. "He probably just wanted to scare them off. Jon is not a violent guy." I said. It made sense to the cop. He scribbled something down.

"Does your friend have an ID? A passport? Driver's license?"

I gulped. They had my fake name and address already. Yes. I have a fake name and address. Get over it.

But what am I going to do about Jon?

I decided to try my luck and bit my lower lip, "You see, we don't know each other too well, he's only couch surfing at my place. Was supposed to fly to Sun Diego in a couple of days," I said, batting my eyelashes gently. Ew, I'm so going to hate myself for doing the 'Pretty Face'. I wasn't sure if he's going to buy that. But somehow being innocently cute made police officers nicer to me.

"Alright, we'll wait for him to wake up. We'll come back by tomorrow's morning." He said, buying only half of my performance. I could feel his eyes checking me out briefly as he walked away to his partner.

Five minutes after that, they took Jon out of the surgery room. He was still unconscious, but looked fine for someone who just got shot. He didn't need any help breathing, so that was good.

"I don't know how your friend had so much luck," The doctor said, holding a clipboard under her arm. "The bullet didn't any of the important organs. That was a short operation."

"Thanks doctor." I said, letting out a breath of relief.

"It will take a few days until he'll feel better. The blood loss and shock were probably the cause for his fainting. But he is a surprisingly strong man." She added and we walked down the corridors until we reached his room. "We'll give him some minerals to help his body. He only needed one blood transfusion but I wanted to be sure."

I nodded, then cut to the question I wanted to ask this whole time, "How many days do you think he'll need to stay?" I asked, thinking about the police that will come tomorrow morning.

"It depends on him when he'll wake up, but I'm pretty sure that he'll be fine in three days."

I sighed when she left me, entering the room and making some phone calls.

* * *

Jon still didn't wake up and I was pacing nervously in his room. I can't have Jon questioned by the police. It was only two in the afternoon, maybe he'll wake up and be fine. I hoped some of his fantasy-kingdom, medieval-mojo will work in our favor

I told Karen, Dakota and Zee what happened. They passed the message to Sean and Mika.

I have to get him out of here tomorrow, first thing in the morning. The doctor did the crucial thing, I can take care of him if it's really just pain killers.

I looked through the window at the city. I waited there for two hours, still standing on my feet, brushing away any offer to come and help from my friends. I need to deal with it myself or I'll break down.

It reminded me of something too painful that happened not too long ago. I know it ended differently, Jon will be fine. But the situations were too much alike. I felt responsible over Jon, on some extant, even though he's the one who went out there without really knowing how that world works. In both cases, I arrived too late, even though only one of them ended with death. And in both cases I couldn't sit down until my legs were sore and begging for a break.

Which was just about now.

I looked at Jon's arm that was connected to some a liquid, probably minerals he lost with his blood. The bag was dripping, one drop every few seconds, into the long pipe that was connected to his veins with a needle. I hope he won't try to rip it out like those confused people do in the movies.

I finally gave up to the pain in my feet and sat on the small couch in the corner.

The memories broke through the very carefully built wall in my brain and I took a big breath, feeling my tear well up. _Everything's fine_ , I reminded myself as the pictures of Danielle in a pool of her own blood floated back, _everything's fine._

Jon wasn't that close to me. I liked him, he was a good person. He had a passion to go back to his responsibilities, which was admirable and inspiring, for someone like me who will not admit she prefers to shove all her problems to the back of her head. He had a connection with Ghost that every dog lover will dream to have, and the vegan in me loved it. He knew how to lead and work in a team-as it was proven last night. But still, I don't know him for years. He's not on a family-level for me, and yet I felt almost as bad as I did back then.

I was crying. Not a pretty, one-tear cry. I was sincerely fucking crying like a four-year-old who fell from the tall slide after his mom told him not to go on the fucking tall slide.

I was glad I was alone and nobody saw me cry. Then they'll ask questions and make in worse.

After a few minutes I forced myself to stop. I wiped my eyes and nose and leaned my head back.

Jon was still sleeping. The machines around him indicate his heartbeats are fine.

I sighed and closed my eyes, not planning to fall asleep, but that's exactly what happened.

* * *

"Go back." Daenerys said. "Please, go back and tell me if he's alive."

Bran didn't know what to tell her. That he cannot go into the building? That the people there shooed him away because they thought he was a normal raven?

"It looked like he's taken care of." Bran said.

Daenerys looked at Tyrion who stood by her side. She was struggling, because she didn't want to show the pain she felt. "How can I go to fight the Golden Company like that?" She asked her advisor.

"You can, because there is no other choice." Tyrion said with a sigh. He himself was sad about the absents of Jon Snow.

Daenerys closed her eyes, swallowed and nodded. She fixed her eyes on Bran again. "Send me a raven the moment you know what happened to him."

Sansa, who sat beside Bran to make sure he's eating (even though he really doesn't _have_ to eat), talked instead of him. "We will." She said, "I want to know what is going on with my bro… Jon as well."

Daenerys looked in Sansa's grey-blue eyes and nodded. She put on her gloves and stepped out of the room in silence, Tyrion in her tow.

* * *

Jon heard beeping noises. Steady, low beeping noises.

He opened his eyes to look at a ceiling. So he was alive, then. He was covered in blankets and laid on a stiff, tall bed. The room was bright. He looked to his left and saw a door and a window with curtains. Jon could see people walking and pacing back and forth behind the window, with a murmur of a busy place. It was almost like a beehive.

Some paintings where hung on the walls. To his right Jon saw a window that looked at the city. The sun started to set. On the corner, on a small couch, a small woman with blue hair was snuggling with a thin white blanket. Her eyes were a bit puffy, so Jon guessed she cried, which was hard to imagine Andie crying. It wasn't like her.

He wanted to get up from the bed, but then felt a sharp pain in his lower right stomach and a small pinch in his arm.

Still drowsy, he tried to take the blanket off and look at the damage. It looked like he was in some kind of a infirmary and that a healer took care of him.

Jon lifted the covers. He wore some type of a pale blue tunic. He couldn't get a good look at his wound from the angle he was laying in.

He tried to prompt himself on his left elbow, but he was too weak. Jon grunted in pain, and Andie stirred in the small couch.

He should've listen to her, or at least ask for her advice and guidance. He remembered what the late Lord Commander told him not too long after he joined the Watch. _First you must learn to follow._

It wasn't in his nature to just follow and let someone else take the lead.

He stared at the ceiling for a bit, not sure what was worse-the pain in his lower stomach or that pinch in his arm.

He looked at his arm. It was connected to something, a liquid in a clear bag-like… thing. It hung on a metal hook.

Jon wasn't sure he wants to be a subject of alchemy. He was about to rip the pipe out of his skin when he heard someone clearing their throat.

* * *

"Nope, you don't get to run around, get shot and then also ruin your treatment." I said in my no-bullshit voice. "Leave it."

That was what I woke up to-Jon Snow trying to rip the needle out of his vain. I heard a sigh from the bed, but he put his arms back down.

I stood up and went to his bed. He was almost lying flat there, and it looked very uncomfortable. I took the remote from his side and pressed the button that pushed the top part up. "Look," I said when he was half-sitting in his bed. "Use that to adjust your bed." I handed him the control and he looked at it for a moment, then took it in his big hand. He pressed on the buttons, getting pretty confused at first.

His legs suddenly were up and he grunted with pain a frustration, then they were down, then he sat too straight, and finally he came back to the way I adjusted his bed in the first place. He sighed again and put the remote down by his side.

Then he finally looked me in the eye. "What happened?" And asked.

"You were shot in here," I pointed gently at the spot above the blankets, "And by miracle the bullet didn't cut through any vital organ." I said, then yawned.

"Yes, but how…"

"I disarmed them." I said. "When I learned how to use guns, I also learned how to fight without them. I'm not the best, but I was better than the guys who tried to rob you."

Jon thought for a moment and then looked at me again. "Are you alright?"

I didn't know why the man with the wires attached to him asked me, the girl who saved him, that question. "Yes." I said.

"You look like you cried." He said, almost like he tried to tease me. I could see curiosity in his eyes, but also a little bit of amusement, Just a little.

"Not for you," I half-lied. "I just watched a really sad movie while you were sleeping." That was a complete lie. Jon looked around the room and then smiled weakly, "No screens." He stated, somewhat proud of himself.

"And no fucks given." I gave him my best answer. It just made his smile grow. Then he got all serious again. "I'm sorry for not telling you I'm leaving." He said.

I didn't want to get this mad, but I did. I started to pace in the room, unsettled.

"Jon, I know I was going with the flow a bit too much, maybe I should've focused more on helping you to go back to your wars and dragon queens," I said and took a big breath. "But don't you ever, _ever_ , do it again. Yes, most of the time it's safe. People will not mugg you in the light of day in most of New York, but one bullet is enough to end you." I sat on a chair next to his bed in a safe distance, "I don't want more shit like that on my conscience. I am responsible here for you, since you appeared in my kitchen, before Zee talked about her mambo-jumbo theories."

Jon looked at me with his puppy eyes and nodded slowly.

"I had to rest yesterday," I explained. "I couldn't just jump into it… and for the rest of the time when I wasn't taking you seriously… I don't take anything seriously. Sorry for that too. I'll make more effort to help you now." I felt like I was talking too much, and none of it was lighthearted or sarcastic. It made me want to throw up. _Grow up, Andie!_ \- _Oh, HELL NO!_

How am I going to do that? I don't know how to meditate. I don't have Zee's sixth sense. I have no idea what I'm jumping into. Oh fuck, what the hell.

"You said you don't want _more_ shit like that on your conscience," Jon said and I clenched my jaw. "What happened?"

I pressed my lips and closed my eyes. "It doesn't matter." I said.

Jon took my hand and pressed on it. "Tell me." He demanded, but somehow still kept his voice gentle.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked and opened my eyes, looking straight at him.

"It's more for you than it is for me." He said. I rolled my eyes. Oh, good, therapy session with a medieval king dude.

"It's also for you to tell me what's wrong with your fucking life and your pretty queen." I answered. "And for the juicy stuff, but mostly for you." Jon gave me the look I gave him a moment ago when I didn't feel like talking. He still held my hand and I felt uncomfortable. It was too straightforward, too open. I don't know if he felt it, too.

I took my hand back.

"I feel I was in that situation before." Jon said and blinked, adjusting himself a bit on the bed.

I looked at the window, the city was dark with the night. "Alright, you know what?" I started. "I ask you something, you ask me something, we both have three questions and we have to give an honest answer." It was cliché, but it was the best I could come up with.

"Alright." Jon agreed. "Do you want to go first?"

"Ladies always go first." I said with a smug smile and thought a little. The first thing that pops in mind was Daenerys, but then again… I barely know _Jon_. I wanted to know him as a person with a life story. I decided to ask him about something that I didn't have until seven years ago.

"Tell me about your family." That should be simple too, right?

He looked surprised that this is what I asked him. Then he looked down at his hands. "It's… it's even more complicated than I thought only a few months ago." He said, staring down at his hands.

"Just tell me what you feel like." I said, "Who do you consider your family."

He looked up at me, then out of the window.

"Well, as long as I remember I was Ned Stark's bastard son," He said. "He was a great lord, the warden of the north, just married to Catelyn Tully. That woman despised me." He said with a smile from some reason, "But she was a great mother for my siblings. Robb was the first. He was just a little older than me… we always competed was kids… My memories of him were always him smiling a proud smile." Then Jon looked at me and the smile in his eyes disappeared. "Then there was Sansa. Four years younger than me. I love her like I love all my siblings, but she used to follow her mother examples sometimes when we were kids. She just wanted to do what she was expected from… to be a lady. And after all she's been through… she's a great lady, indeed." He looked happy and sad at the same time, and I felt there's a tragedy behind both of his siblings. "And then there's Arya. She's sixteen,"

"You're feisty Mullan-like little sister?" I asked.

"She's a better warrior than Mullan." Jon said and turned to look at me, then at the ceiling. "Then there's Bran, who's fifteen… and Rickon. He's…" I gave him a questioning look, "He's dead. And so is Robb. And Ned Stark… and Catelyn." Before I could comment, he continued. "They died because of treasury, but those scumbling and bickering do not matter now. Most of the people responsible for their deaths are dead. I'll take care of the rest myself after the war."

I was quiet. I had no idea he lost so much, or that he was a bastard in a world where it's probably considered a bad thing, by the way he said it. But now he is a king, somehow. How did all of these people die? Why? And so many of his own family… Hhe was also confused before answering to my question, I'm not sure why.

"I'm sorry." I felt like I had to say it, even though it probably won't help. "I really am." He looked at me again. "I also had an uncle. Uncle Benjen. He probably died after saving me."

Oh, more dead relatives. Fun.

I swallowed and looked at the window. "If it's too much for you, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"And there are more people I do not share blood with but I consider brothers and family. Some dead as well. Some aren't, I hope." He wasn't brooding when he said that. He was sad.

So many people he knew have died. And I thought my life was a bit of a tragedy.

"So it's common in your world… for people to die that often?" I asked.

"Is that another question from the game?" Jon asked.

"No! It's just… a comment." I said quickly. "It's just... crazy. Too many murders and untimely deaths."

"That's how it works there." Jon said with a sigh. "I wish it wasn't. But there are always place where people die or lose the ones they love to wars, plagues, or any other tragic event. I believe this is just our turn, sadly."

I nodded in agreement. While we were talking wars happened in different parts of the planet. People lost loved ones just like Jon did.

I decided it was too much and stood up. "I'm going to get us something to snack on." I said and left the room.

I found a vending machine-clean and new. Jon would love it.

It had three different Kit-Kat flavors and many other snacks. I bought one from each.

I came back to the room with my hands full of snack bags and chocolate bars, and splayed it all on Jon's bed.

"Something to snack on?" He asked and looked at the snacks that were almost a second blanket for him.

"You want me to take them back?" I asked and sat at the end of his bed.

Jon reached quickly to the Kit-Kat, then gathered half of the pile closer to him. "No." He said as he opened the wrap with his teeth and bit into the chocolate. He sighed with satisfaction.

"But this is not how you're supposed to eat Kit-Kat, you know." I said. And opened the white Kit-Kat.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't just bite into the bar! You need to break it into fingers." I showed him on the one I held and broke on piece. The sound was satisfying. Of course, those weren't vegan, so I handed them to Jon. Sometimes I want to cry because all those good things have milk in them and I can't have them.

"I don't see the difference." Jon said. I rolled my eyes.

"Try it." I insisted.

Jon looked at the white chocolate in his hands. "But it's a different type anyways!" He protested.

"Try it!" I said again. He looked at me with a dissatisfaction.

"The things you _do_ take seriously…" He mumbled and bit into the Kit-Kat finger. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Alright, I see what you meant." He said. "I'll give you that one."

I opened a potato chips bag and munched happily.

"So tell me about your family." Jon said, "It's not common in my world for young women to live by themselves."

I looked at him and scrunched my nose. "Ok." I said and popped another chip into my mouth. "I've never knew my parents or anyone from my family, really. I have some memories of my dad. He had the same bronze skin as I do, and the same hair."

"Was his hair dyed blue like yours?" Jon asked with a bit of amusement.

I rolled my eyes. "No. It was chestnut." I said. "My eyes are probably from my mom, but I don't remember her at all. I was dropped at an orphanage when I was three. Andie Silver is not my birth name." I shrugged. "I was born in Greece… it's a country, far away from here. Hundreds and thousands of miles away. And its roots are some of the most ancient and deep in the world. But anyways, I was adopted pretty fast, or as I learned later, I was sold." Jon looked like he had so many questions, like I did when he told me about his family. I continued.

"So anyways, I grew up here. I forgot my Greek, and I was working for a drug cartel by the age of twelve, that's when I met the first person I now call a family-"

"Sean. You said you grew up together since the age of twelve." Jon said.

"So you _do_ listen." I said with a small smile.

"Sometimes," Jon returned the smile to me.

"Anyway, Sean for me is a brother, even though we fought a lot. When I was seventeen… I met this old lady, Danielle. And she was… she got me out of the cartel's control. She kind of adopted me… She was like a mother to me," I sighed, trying not to blink so the tears won't roll out, "I don't know why I deserved her but she just chose to give me a chance after…" I took a deep breath. I dropped so many details from my story, I didn't feel like touching them at all, even though I knew Jon is probably going to ask me for the details later. "After I pointed a gun at her." I decided to say in the end. He's going to ask me about the whole gun thing anyways, will he? "So, I lived with her for two years and then she died. So… I moved to the city not so long after and started to work in the bakery. That's where I met the rest of my family, and reunited with Sean."

"The rest of your family?" Jon asked. "You mean your friends?"

I nodded. "And Marylin, my cat."

Jon smiled. "I never thought I can call Ghost a family member… But you're right. Animals can be family too sometimes."

I was thinking about my next questions. I has two left, and I shouldn't waste them on something I know he'll be more willing to answer-like my questions about the Walkers and the whole 'Great War' thing. Maybe they have their version of a world war? They call some other nation 'Walkers' just like the Brits used to call the Germans 'Gerrys' and the French 'Froggies'. Maybe it's something else… he _did_ say there are dragons in his world.

So then there was Daenerys, that I'm surely going to ask about. And also, the deaths of his family members. I don't know which question will be harder. Which question I should ask first.

A nurse that came in interrupted my thoughts. Jon and I exchanged glances. The harder questions can wait.


	17. Chapter 17: Heart of Gold

**Thanks to my reviewers &readers! You people are awesome!**

* * *

"I really, really, really need him out." I told the doctor.

She sighed. "Listen, the police wanted to have another word with him, I can't let him go until they say it's fine." She slid her glasses up her nose with one finger. "I'm sorry."

"His visa is expired…" I mumbled 'to myself' in a manner she could hear. "You said he's fine, physically." I reassured with her.

The doctor nodded. "He just needs some rest, keeping the area clean and maybe some pain killers for the first few days. He recovered faster than I thought, one blood donation and he's suddenly almost completely healed."

I bit my lip. I knew she liked Jon by the way she looked at him. By 'liked' I mean 'had the hots for'. I grinned a little. "Well, let's agree this conversation had never happened." I gave her a knowing look. She looked behind my shoulder at Jon, who was sleepy, half of his chest shown with the blanket down as he sat in his bed and watched YouTube videos on my phone.

The doctor looked back at me and gave me a slight nod.

After that I went out to get Jon some proper clothes to wear for when we'll go out of the hospital, because the ones he got in with were bloody. I got him nice bright shorts and a buttoned black shirt. Black did suit him the best, but he also looked fine in other colors. I'll work on that with him.

Yeah, right. Right after I'll find the magic portal to the world of death and dragons, I'll give him a styling advice. Sure.

I got Jon dressed and disconnected from the devices I turned off ahead. It was dark outside, a good time to leave. It wasn't a high profile crime. The only reason the cops wanted to question Jon was his identity, and they probably wanted him to testify in court. But right now, we had different priorities than the NYPDs.

We snicked out of the hospital, Jon looking like he wasn't hurt, but I could see in his eyes that he was still in pain. I could also see he dealt with worse pain than this before, so he had the experience in sucking it in.

On the ride back home on the subway, he fell asleep and leaned his head on my shoulder. I didn't move, I didn't want to wake him up. He needs his rest.

I didn't want to fall asleep myself, so I tried to keep my mind busy with thoughts.

Let's see… Zee said I should meditate. How does she meditate? She told me once she can do it everywhere, she just focuses on her third eye and ignores her surroundings. So I tried. Well, I assumed that the third eye should be somewhere in the middle of my forehead.

I even closed my existing eyes-the ones I actually _believed in_ -and tried to concentrate more. Jon's head on my shoulder was pretty distracting. I tried to ignore him, ignore the noise of the train, ignore the stupid Rihanna song that was stuck in my mind for some reason.

Not that I don't like that specific song. Bitch Better Have My Money is great and all, I just really need to concentrate.

 _Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot! Bitch better have my money!_

It didn't work out for me.

And then I thought that maybe I should try something different. I never saw the future or talked to the dead like Zee does. Her _thing_ is her sight and her psychic ability. That's just not my _thing_.

We were almost at our stop and I woke Jon up with a gentle shake. He opened his eyes, looked up at me, and when he understood I was his pillow he straightened himself faster than I though was possible for someone who's been sleeping so deep for the last twenty minutes. Am I that awful? I guess so.

We walked up the stairs in silence, tired. When I opened the door, I saw Ghost standing in front of me like a worried parent. The poor guy didn't have a chance to go to the bathroom, too, but as I looked around the living room no disgusting giant dog-droppings were found. Only my cat, stretching on the couch.

I greeted Ghost shortly before I let Jon and him reunite.

I turned on the lights, stretched and looked around my tiny apartment. So much better than a hospital.

I looked at the TV, at the bands and movies posters, and then my eyes landed on my little target with a small pack of darts. _I gotta find my thing._

No, come on. I know I'm good at hitting targets, really, really good at that. I was trained, but I was also talented. That's the only thing I brag about (excluding my awesome talent at balancing limes on my forehead, baking bread and… ahm. Everything.).

An idea started to form in my head, but I was tired. I'll need a projector, and I can get one from Mika tomorrow.

My eyes fell on my old acoustic guitar, standing in the corner of my room, untouched for too long. I just walked to it. I lifted it up, just wanting to relax and play a bit. So I sat on the couch and began to play.

First I did some scales and small warm-up exercises. Then I thought about the song I want to play. Bowie, or Nirvana? Radiohead or Pink Floyd? There were so many songs in my head at the moment. So I just went with it.

I struck the first chord, smiling for the sound and closed my eyes.

" _Where have you been, my blue-eyed son?_

 _Where have you been, my darling young one?_

 _I've stumbled on the side of twelve misty mountains_

 _I've walked and I've crawled on six crooked highways_

 _I've stepped in the middle of seven sad forests_

 _I've been ten thousand miles in the mouth of a graveyard_

 _And it's hard, it's a hard, it's hard, and it's hard_

 _It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall"_

I loved that song. Bob Dylan just knew how to writet, no doubt about that. It wasn't the happiest song, but I liked that type of bitter-sweet lyrics, maybe it made me feel better. Life wasn't all happy and shiny.

I opened my eyes and saw Jon looking at me.

"Sorry, time for bed." I said.

Jon looked at the guitar, then down at his hands. "You know, where I come from most of the songs are about the Age of Heroes, or about battles, or Aegon the Conqueror. But here… there are so many things people sing about here." He then looked at me with his tired puppy eyes. I don't think he even knows he looks like a puppy seventy present of the time.

"Well, Bob Dylan is a genius when it comes to modern song writing." I said the best thing I had.

"I liked your voice."

"Very different from Dylan's."

"Will you sing another of your worlds songs?" He asked and sat on his bed-couch. Ghost was more protective after he saw Jon was hurt. He laid at the feet of the couch.

So I did. I sang Heart of Gold by Neil Young, I sang Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen and The Man Who Sold the World by David Bowie. Old classics that everyone here are sick of hearing, but they are classics for a reason.

When I finished playing Blackbird, he was already asleep. I laid down my guitar and covered him better with the blanket and stroke his dark curls a little. I smiled at Ghost and stroke him behind the ears.

Marylin woke up and followed me into my room. I know I didn't have proper food today, but I was exhausted. I went to bed, and for some reason the song that was stuck in my head out of all of the songs I played, was Heart of Gold.

* * *

"He's fine." Bran said the moment his eyes turned brown again.

Sansa placed the quill she was writing with down. "Five how?" She asked.

"He was walking out of the building with Andie. He looked like he was in pain, but he was well. They went back to her home." Bran said in a monotone voice. Sansa will always miss her smiling, loving little brother. It was too hard to understand that even though that is his face and body, Bran was long gone.

At her right, Arya smiled. She was happy to know Jon was well. Sansa smiled as well, and reached to a new small piece of parchment. She immediately started to write a note to Daenerys. She hoped Cersei is going through a painful defeat. Arya wanted to kill her, but Sansa insisted that her sister will stay.

She will not lose another of her blood to stupid games, no matter how powerful Arya has become.

* * *

The next morning was lazy. I had an evening shift, and I didn't want to bail this time, so I made sure everything is fine. Today we rest.

I called Mika and asked him for the projector. He said he'll come at noon.

Jon and I were eating some cereal for breakfast. I thought him to play Mario Cart.

He didn't like Mario Cart.

So I tried Skyrim on my PC.

"You should choose to be a thief." I said wisely.

"But I don't want to be a thief. I'll be a warrior."

"Urgh, boring." I commented. Jon didn't care.

After a few minutes of struggle, Jon was controlling his character pretty well. He was one of those cat-people, as I offered (being a thief was below him, but being a cat and human hybrid? Sure, why not.)

He laughed at the first dragon. "They're not a nearly as beautiful at real dragons, or as awe-inspiring."

"Well, that's because they're inside a screen and not _fucking real_." I said and looked at him die _again_.

"All of that resurrection loses the point," Jon said, "You'll be last careful if you know you'll be revived…" Then a dark shadow crossed his face. "I should know that."

What was _that_ for? I think I found my second question. By the look on Jon's face, I knew he regretted that comment.

I was about to ask him about it as I heard the knock on my door. It was noon, and Mika got right on the minute.

"Alright, pause the game."

I drew the curtains back on the windows so we could see the pictures better. Mika placed the projector in front of my target, as I asked him to, and connected it to his laptop.

"Let's start with a map of New York City." I said and took the darts in my hand. Mika put on a map that spread mostly on the target.

"Can you now tell me what this is all about?" Jon asked. He waited patiently this whole time.

"Well, Zee said meditate. And I thought, well, since I suck at the whole spiritual thing, I should try something I'm good at." I smiled and took one dart. But where should I aim? Maybe I shouldn't.

"Don't stand in front of me." I said and closed my eyes.

"Com'on…" I whispered to myself. I can do it. I can help the King in the North.

I threw the first dart without looking. Silence from both men. I opened my eyes. The dart hit really, really far left. It was stuck in the wall, close to the TV.

"Maybe you should look next time," Mika advised wisely.

"No!" I said. "You're missing the point…" "No, you do." I decided to ignore my sarcastic friend's comment, "Maybe you should zoom out. What about the state of New York?"

I really did hope the damn gate wasn't too far.

Mika zoomed out. I took another dart and closed my eyes. I shot. The dart hit the wall again, but closer to the map. I sighed, praying to every god possible it's not in Russia or Hawaii or something.

"Zoom out." I said again, and the song from yesterday, House of Gold, came back to my mind. Why?

Mika zoomed out, this time to the map of the whole United States.

I closed my eyes and shot. When I opened them, I saw the dart sticking out of the target. It hit California.

Shit.

"Zoom in California." I asked and took the dart out. Then the Heart of Gold lyrics his me.

 _"I've been to Hollywood, I've been to Redwood."_

So it must be one of this places. Hoping it's the latter, I closed my eyes and shot again.

Oh, fuck my life!

It hit in the LA area. I pressed my lips.

"Can I have a map of LA?" I asked. Mika nodded and did his thing. I closed my eyes and shot the last dart.

Hollywood, indeed. The dart landed somewhere in a big movie studio city. No, no, no. Too crowded. Why couldn't it be the Appalachian? Yosemite's? Yellow Rock? A short hike no one really heard about? Somewhere in the middle of Connecticut?

I looked at the film studio, a big white hanger in a neighborhood of big white hangers. Easy.

"So you think it's there?" Jon asked.

"Sadly, I _know_ it's there." I said.

"How far?"

"About two thousand and eight hundred miles, give or take." I said. His eyes got wide as he sat down at the couch.

"It can take us months."

"You can always take a plane." Mika advised. I sighed.

"Not with Ghost," I said. "We'll have to go for the in-between." I'll have to get one of those horse wagons, and we'll camp at night so Ghost can go out to hunt. I'll talk with Dakota in tonight's shift.

"Jon, love, pack your things. We're going to have a week-long road trip first thing in the morning tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18: Roadtrip

**Hello readers and reviewers!**

 **Here's the beginning of the great road trip to Hollywood~~~ Enjoy!**

* * *

When we got out of the traffic-jammed city and onto the highway, Jon sat silently in his car seat, eyes wide, looking at the window to his side.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, "You look a little green." I wasn't sure if something happened to his wound. He was healing surprisingly fast, and I hope it wasn't some kind of a draw-back and that his stitches didn't open.

Jon took a big breath. He held his door handle firmly in his right hand, and the seat belt with the other, like it was choking him. "I just… it's too fast." He gulped. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I gave him a side glance, looking at my speedometer. It was only fifty-five miles per hour, we didn't even get to the parts where you can go for sixty-five miles per hour or even more. Well, the fastest a horse can run is about thirty miles per hour, and I guess it's very different riding a horse than a car. I doubt Jon experienced anything faster than that.. "Hold on." I said and exited to a near picnicking area. I opened the windows, which made Jon stare at them with owe. "Are those your buttons again?" He asked as he breathed deeply, in and out.

"Yep." I said. I looked at the back of the small car, where a big horse wagon was connected. I hope Ghost is fine in there. "Buttons do almost everything these days."

"I think… maybe that's how fast a dragon must fly." Jon said after a pause.

"Maybe. I don't know… but I think a plane or a jet could be faster than a dragon, much like a car is faster than a horse." I said and gave him some water to drink.

"A plane?"

"Airplane," I said. "It's a machine… a very big machine, that is used for transportation through the sky."

"So people here figured out how to fly?" Jon asked and drank from the bottle. He asked me yesterday what was that weird glass-like material. Now he knows it's called plastic and can't stop stating things are made of plastic when he recognizes it. I think it amazes him, like the screens, buttons and how we use so many numbers.

"Yes," I said. "Fly high and fast. You saw the helicopters that chased us in New York, didn't you?"

Jon looked like he tried to remember. "I couldn't look at the sky, I was busy looking forward. I didn't know that awful noise came from flying machines."

I laughed. "Flying machine. Sums it up pretty well." I looked at the time. We have to keep on driving, at least until we get to the border between Pennsylvania and Ohio. We were only driving for twenty minutes on the highway.

"Alright, we have to go." I said. Jon nodded and tried to conceal his tortured expression. I took a small paper bag from between our seats. "If you need to throw up, do it in there." I advised him.

Jon gulped again and took the bag. "It's not just the speed," Jon said. "I can _see_ the speed in which we are moving in, but I can't _feel_ it so well. It makes me…"

"Dizzy?" I asked, "Yes. I know what you mean. It happens to me when I ride at the back of the car. Or if I read a book while riding the bus."

"Bus?"

"A very big and long car for about five dozen people."

"Oh."

"I probably just got used to doing it. We ride cars from… well, birth. At least in that part of the world." I wondered, "I guess that if you start later in your life it's harder to get used to it." I kept the windows half open this time while driving on the highway. It seemed to help Jon. He even opened his window more a little bit.

A big bikers group passed us. Some of them wore helmets, some of them didn't bother themselves with safety. They were noisy and shiny, and I missed the days when I had my own motorcycle. It was short, but it was fun.

"Are those different kinds of means of transportation?" Jon asked, "It doesn't seem very safe."

"No, it's not the safest way to travel. But believe me, it is fun." I said. I saw he was less green now. "You're quick, you drive between the heavy cars and you feel the air hit you… It's one of the things that make you feel free." I had a smile on my face, "But yes, it's dangerous. I was a good biker though."

"I was thrown from a back of a speeding horse once," Jon said. "I cannot imagine being thrown off one of those things while moving at that speed."

"Good thing it never happened to me." I said and turned on the music. 'Born to be Wild' was playing in perfect timing.

"Yes, it is a good thing." Jon agreed and turned to look at his window.

* * *

"Alright, Jonny-Boy, time for your second question." I said. We were sitting on a bench close to the woods, so Ghost went out to hunt and do his direwolf business. I had a salad for lunch. Jon had a meat sandwich of some sorts.

I texted Karen to make sure everything's fine with her and Marylin. I knew she wasn't a big cats fan, but she agreed to babysit her while I'm gone.

Jon took a big bite from his sandwich and looked forward to the wood. He nodded his head, signing me to continue.

"When you played Skyrim, you said something… Maybe I'm taking it too seriously, but it was kind of suspicious."

"What?" Jon asked and took another bite.

"You said the resurrection thing in the game makes it less challenging… and then you said you should know about that. What did you mean?"

Jon was quiet, not because he was chewing. He actually paused and didn't take another bite. He then turned to look at me, his eyes full of thought. "You're not the kind of person to be scared of too many things, are you?"

"What is it?" I asked, not liking the whole seriousness in his voice.

"Well, it's not so scary. Maybe it's just... peculiar. I didn't even told Daenerys… I didn't have the right time." He looked back at the woods. "Well, I guess she has her suspicions. She saw my scars more than once."

"The scars that are on your chest?" I asked. He nodded.

"Aye," He said with sadness in his eyes. "I was stabbed in my heart."

"I know," I said, "I saw them too." I remembered the first morning when he stole my dragon bathrobe.

"Maybe hear they can fix you, but where I come from… especially with the numbers and conditions we had in the Night's Watch… and they left me to bleed out in the snow, anyways."

"Who did?" I asked, intrigued. How the hell can you do that to someone? That's an awful death!

And then he told me about the Wall and the wildlings, some missing parts of his story-how he took an oath, how he broke it for a wildling woman he fell for, how he fought her and she died in his arms. He told me how he was chosen to be the Lord Commander and decided the wildlings should be their allies because worse was coming for all of them. The Walkers. Jon didn't expand about the whole Walkers thing, but I didn't care back then, I was too mad about those traitors who stabbed him unarmed and alone, to die in the snow.

"And then somehow the Red Priestess brought me back to life. I was dead. I was dead for almost two days. I-I don't remember anything. There was nothing… but I came back."

He looked, at the moment, like he didn't want to come back. He wanted to rest. Because as long as He is alive, he can't let go of feeling like he is responsible for his people. For everyone's safety. He needed death to rest.

"Maybe that's why you're here," I said, "To get that rest that was taken from you too fast."

Jon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It could be," He said, tiredly, "But I'm starting to feel like it's taking too long. I'm done with that break, I need to go and-"

"Lead your people into oblivion, I get it." I said and took a bite from my salad, "And to oblivion we go."

* * *

We camped in a forest, about twenty miles into Ohio. I got tired from the driving and it was getting dark. Ghost was happy to hang around out of his tiny box. He hunted, I think, because he disappeared into the woods and came back two hours later.

I thought Jon how to set up his tent. It was the type that you just need to open and it pops into shape. Jon was startled and jumped backwards as the tent popped. He reached for his hip-where he had his sword in a full medieval gear, probably-and calmed down fast enough to not look completely stupid. I guess it opened faster than he imagined.

"It's made out of plastic as well," He noted. "A very light material. The fabric is very thin."

I opened my tent and he jumped again, this time much less dramatic. "Yes, it is, but it's water proof and will keep the mosquitoes away."

Jon sat up a fire pretty quick without any matches or fuel, and I reminded myself that even though he's a thousand steps behind me when it come to technology. he's the one who'll survive stranded in a forest or something. I sat next to the fire and looked at its dancing colors, Jon sat opposite to me and looked at the flames as well.

"The Red Priestess who brought me back to life worshiped the Lord of Light. She used to look at the flames and claim he speaks to her, show her things that are about to happen through the fire." Jon told me. He took a stick from the ground and poked at the burning branches, adjusting them the way he wanted them to be. "I don't know why he chose to bring me back. Now people say I have a role, some even claim I'm a god myself. I don't understand it."

The red and orange light that danced on his face made him look full of life and drained at the same time. "Well, didn't you say you are the king? Your role is to protect you people, isn't it?" I asked and stared at the fire. No image was shown in the flame, so I am probably not a Red Priestess. Oh, well.

Jon sighed, "I never chose to be a king, neither I wanted to be the Lord Commander. I accepted the people's choice because I knew they look up to me and were willing to follow. I felt… well, if the most of them can be united under one person to defeat the enemy, it will be worth taking the responsibility upon myself."

I thought it was a big self-sacrifice. People might think it's so cool to be chosen as a king or a ruler, to boss people around. But if you really care… There's too much responsibility, and you're the one to blame if something's gone wrong. People who does not agree with you can do horrible things, like they did to Jon. Only because they did not agree with his leadership… I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that. I learned it's better to look after yourself sometimes.

"Dude, that's crazy." I had to lighten up the mood. I mean, Jon's mood was hard to lighten, so I'll at least take care of mine.

"You think that's crazy? You didn't hear about the White Walkers yet." Jon said with a sigh and bit into his burrito as if it was a turkey's leg.

I quirked an eyebrow and opened my burrito, "Yeah, I wanted to know what the hell you were talking about, but it doesn't count in the must-answer questions, right?"

Jon nodded."It's fine, I don't mind talking about them." He swallowed his bite and leaned to the fire, looking deeper into the flames. "That huge wall I told you about,"

"The eight-hundred feet high wall made of ice?"

"Aye, that wall. _The_ Wall." Jon took another bite, "That's really good." He commented while he chowed.

"So many people thought it was built to keep the wildlings out. But the stories tell something different. People grew to believe these are just stories wet nurses made up, but they were wrong. They were too cynically clever to believe in the Children of the Forest or direwolfs or the return of dragons, so they were too clever to believe that the Wall was built to keep the wights and the Walkers away." Jon took a sip of some tea. "How do I even start to explain it? Should I start with their swords that are made of ice and break all steel and metal but Valeryan steel? How they bring the cold and the frost to wherever they go?"

I listened silently. It does sounds like a tale to scare children at night, to make them dress warm in the winter. But Jon's scared expression was too real.

"The worst part is the wights. The Walkers have the ability to raise from the dead. A corpse that is still warm or a long decaying skeleton. A dead polar bear, horse, dragon… they'll take them all. And they're vicious and loyal and do whatever they are commanded. The wight do not have their own minds and opinions. They don't die by decapitation, even if you will half them or shoot them in the skull with your gun, it will not help. And as we lose… if you don't burn the bodies, they'll come back pale with blue bright eyes. That army only grows, hundred thousand at least as much as I know." He breathed out, "They die only by fire or dragonglass weapons. And we already lost one dragon to the Night King, so we know they can even kill dragons."

I stared at him silently. Like he needs more problems. An almost undefeatable enemy that only gets stronger with the unavoidable death? Is he sure he wants to go back to all of that?

"Ice zombies." I said and bit into my burrito, "You've got an ice zombie problem."

"Whatever you want to call them." Jon said and ate in silence.

I was thinking how I can help. It is clear that thousands are going to die, and the ice-zombies' army is just going to grow.

I don't know about dragonglass, but he said fire can kill the minions.

"Flame throwers." I suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Jon asked.

"You need flame throwers! You know, those things that… throw… flames…? Well, you don't know, but that's what you need! I'm sure it will help."

He was quiet for a moment, "Where can we get them? How many do you think you can get?"

"Well, it's a problem to buy too many. And how many you'll be able to carry with you? They're pretty big… even though there are also the small ones I use for cakes." I didn't have much appetite after hearing about the zombies. I was worried about Jon. "Also, buying a lot of those can rise some government suspicion. Maybe we can get seven of the big ones, ten of the small ones. And how will you get the gas to work them? They'll ran out of it…"

Jon finished his burrito. "They need some kind of fuel, you say? Well, maybe some of the alchemists can figure it out… Maybe Gendry will learn how to build more." He looked a bit hopeful, "I know it might not be a lot of help, but I'll take any help I can. And if the help's name is 'flame-throwers', I'm definitely going to take iy."

I gave him a small smile and took out my phone. Here's a nice mission for Dakota.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Imma gonna kill some ice zombies with a FLAME THROWERRRR**

 **Muhahaha! That's all they need. A bunch of arsons in Westeros would probably be of good help. Waid, aren't the Red priests and priestesses arsons?**

 **Aaaaanyway, let me know what you think, we're getting closer to the end...**

 **Hoped you enjoyed 8)**

 **~A Girl Had May Names~**


	19. Chapter 19 Baby You Can Drive My Car

"I don't think I want to do it." Jon said nervously.

"Oh, it will be fine. No one will know."

"It doesn't matter as long as it happens. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Jon, honey, did I ever fail you?"

"No! Well, when I think about it…"

"Oh, just shut up and put on your seatbelt!"

It was the third day on the road and I was starting to get bored. Yeah, camping was nice, roadtriping was awesome and my playlist was endless, but driving for such a long amount of time… it drove me mad.

"Alright, alright!" Jon said, a bit upset.

"Don't worry, there's no one here and Ghost's in the woods. It's an empty parking lot." I looked at Jon, who for the first time sat to my left, in the driver's seat.

Yes.

Me, Andie Silver, a blue-haired twenty-one-year-old with a denied love for danger, decided to teach the King in the North to drive.

"Ok, so like I told you-that's where you push to make the car go, see? The right pedal thingy. Then, slightly to the left there's the brake. You push that with the same leg when you want to stop or slow down. But don't push too hard on either of those! Do it gently."

"You mean I am supposed to use the same leg both for speeding and for stopping?"

"Yep."

"I really don't like this."

"Wait until we get to the reverse part."

"Do I want to get to the reverse part?"

"You have no saying in this. Com'on, gimmie your best shot."

Jon looked down at his feet. He tried to used one for the brakes and one for the gas, but learned pretty fast it was too crowded for that. He'll have to learn how to change his foot faster.

Jon held the steering wheel like his life depended on it. His knuckles were white. Nothing different than a first-time driver.

"Hold your hands there-" I placed his hands in the right position on the steering wheel, because they were too high. "Here. And now press gently on the brake pedal," I looked at his foot to make sure he wasn't over-doing it. "Good. Take your right hand and change it the 'D'."

Jon nodded and did as I told him.

"And don't forget to check your mirrors! Check the rearview and your sides to make sure there's no one you might hit."

"I thought you said it's an empty parking lot!" Jon protested and held the steering wheel angrily.

"It is, but you have to get used to doing that."

"Andie, I'll soon be back in Westeros. There are no cars in Westeros."

I ignored his comment. I didn't want to think about it right now, or at all. "It's a skill that might help you with other things." I said. "Now, look in your mirrors."

He looked in the mirrors and sighed. "Clear." He announced.

"Good!" I cheered, "Now let go of the brake. The car will start to move slowly, you don't even have to press the gas pedal."

Jon gulped and did as I said. The car started to move very, very slowly. Jon didn't look less stressed, even though it went for like, a mile per hour.

"Now turn the wheel-also gently, to wherever you want the car to go."

Jon turned sharply to the right. Good thing we weren't fast. The car lazily started to do a sharp turn.

"I said gently!" I said. "Only a slight nudge will be fine."

Slowly, Jon got the hang of the wheel. We were still driving at no-speed, mostly in circles.

"How do you feel about driving?" I asked. I wish I could just let him drive for some of the way…

"I… I think I start to enjoy it." Jon was hesitant, he didn't want me to have an 'I told you so' comment, which was very tempting to make. "It's very slow."

"Alright, try to press the gas then." I said. He looked confident enough with controlling the car's direction.

Jon took a deep breath and lifted his foot to hit the gas.

And we bolted straight.

"Hit the brake! Hit the brake! HIT THE FUCKING BRAKE!" I yelled, my eyes wide as we almost hit a tree, Jon succeeding in turning the car, but not slowing down. The turn was too sharp He did let go off the gas and the steering wheel, but the car was spinning in the parking lot like crazy.

"Take a sharp right and HIT THE FUCKING BRAKE!" I yelled. Jon looked like he's experiencing a PTSD moment.

Really not the best time to have one of those.

I took off my seatbelt and jump-climbed into his lap. I took the steering wheel, took a sharp right while hitting the brake pedal fast and hard. The car stopped with a screech.

I let out a breath of relief while a maniac smile spread across my face.

I can't help it, I love adrenalin. I used to do more shit like that, I was missing it. Even though that back then it wasn't out of a good motive…

Jon was breathing hard behind me. I guess he wasn't a fan of nearly-death experiences, even though he already died once and probably put himself in danger a lot.

"I don't think I should do it again." He said.

I gulped, thinking it over. Yeah, it wasn't the best idea, but how should I know the guy will be _that_ bad? He was handling the one-mile-per-hour thing quite well. I thought that when I said gently, quite a few times, he'll _gently_ press on the pedal. Oh well.

"Yeah, you're right." I said and opened the driver's door. It was getting kinda crowded, the both of us sharing the same seat in a small car, and I think Jon was really uncomfortable. I needed some air, too.

I jumped out of the car, my heart still beating hard.

"But I _will_ teach you to use guns." I said as if it's not the most stupid idea I had ever. I mean, he knows how to use weapons. I'm sure he used a bow and a crossbow, he'll be more careful with that, right? We'll do paintball guns. Definitely paintball guns.

Jon was still breathing hard when he got out of the car, leaning on the car's door. "Maybe," He said, thinking. "Next stop, let me teach you something instead."

* * *

We sat up the camp between Illinois and Kansas. Ghost caught a deer and decided to kindly devout it near the fire, where I could see it's dead eyes staring at me.

"It's too heavy." I said, trying to stand like Jon told me while also trying to ignore the dead deer's stare and singing in my head that 'It's the CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIFEE'.

It didn't help.

I bent over to lift his damn sword off the ground, but holding it up? That's too much to ask for. My hands kept failing me, dropping the heavy blade to the ground again and again.

"You need to work on your strength, then." Jon said, but I could hear he was just teasing.

"There's no way in the world that your sister Arya is fighting with a sword like this. You said she's a bit shorter than me. It's, like, at least half of her height."

"It is," Jon agreed. "She doesn't use longswords. I've never seen a woman using that heavy kind of swords. Only the great Brienne of Tarth, who is an _exceptional_ lady."

I looked at my trembling hand while I miserably tried to pick up Longclaw and hold it like he showed me, again. I felt so stupid. "You're messing with me, aren't you?" Then he let his smile show and I gritted my teeth. "You gotta be kidding me! C'mon, I almost broke my back doing that!" I could drag the sword around, but hold it and swing it in a way I'll hit the target and not anything else? That's a no.

"You were doing fine… considering." Jon said and took the sword away like it was made out of plastic.

I felt my muscles, making sure they're not too sore. "Guns are heavy, rifles too, but that thing? It's not fair." I looked at Jon as he showed-off with his fighting skills. He was cutting through the air and spinning the swords in his hand, _one hand, what the fuck?_ And went back into the first fighting position.

"Ok, I get it, you're awesome at sword fighting and you can lift that giant chunk of metal as if it was a feather, thanks for letting me feel so good about myself."

"I needed some practice." Jon explained. "I'm going back soon, and I didn't practice at all. I have to say, I never fought with clothes this light before."

I was thinking a bit, remembering the big pile of clothes and armor he came in that now was folded at the trunk of the car. Fuck, the guy was wearing all that _and_ swung the sword at his enemies.

No wonder he looked so good under my dragon bathrobe.

Shaking my head, I turned to boil some water for our ramen. Then I felt a poke between my shoulder blades that made me jump.

"Here, let me teach you." Jon said. I turned around and saw he was holding a long stick to me, and another one in his hand. "You don't have wooden swords, but we can train with sticks."

"You're kidding me."

"After you taught me how to ride a car-" "Drive a car." " _Drive_ a car so kindly, I want to teach you how to sword fight."

I looked at the stick and sighed. The ramen can wait.

I took the stick from him and went into the first stance he showed me. The balance was way better than the sword's balance, for sure, because I could barely lift it off the ground properly. But it wasn't too light, it had some weight to it.

Jon stood in front of me with his stick in two hands.

I started to laugh. "We're like kids! I didn't play make-belief too much when I was a kid, but this is just… it's so funny!" I fought the urge to try and make myself a noodle mustache.

Jon tried to look serious, but a smile crept up his face. "Do you want to try and strike me first?" He asked. I could see he's not as comfortable with the stick as he is with his sword-the stick was waaaay lighter, didn't have a handle and most importantly-was less stylish. It's hard to play swords with something that had a different fighting technique.

I bit my lower lip and tried to look for weak spots. His legs? Nope, the guy was still as a rock. Stomach? Well, that's where his sword-stick was. And I am definitely _not_ going for his face.

Well, I totally am.

I tried to strike at the side of his head, not using too much strength because I didn't want to really hurt him. We didn't have any helmets or protective gear on. Both of us had summer cloths-short, light and not very practical in that kind of fighting.

He blocked me easily. And stroked to my legs. Ii tried to block it, but was to slow. It didn't hurt too much, but it wasn't fun either. I gasped, but my mind was clear enough to duck when another blow missed my head. "Hey!" I shouted, not really mad at him.

Jon circled me as I stood up. I started to walk too, not wanting to be a fucking pray, even when my chances to win this game are lower than zero. He quirked an eyebrow at me, inviting me to make the next move.

I snorted and lifted up my fake sword. Maybe his arm? I tried to hit his wrist with a swish sound that cut the air but he moved away. "That was pretty smart," Jon said while still moving, "Now, hold your sword a bit higher, you want to protect your face and neck, not just your stomach."

"You know, since it's a stick and not a sword, I think we can use it differently." I said.

Jon gave a quick strike to my side, which I miraculously blocked.

I remembered those old Kung-Foo movies I used to watch. I always wanted to learn that style… how the monks used their glorified bamboo sticks. I held the stick differently-one hand on each side and lifted it up as Jon tried to strike again. He looked a bit confused.

"You can't touch your blade." He said.

"Well, it's not a blade anymore. It's a bamboo stick."

"Andie, I'm trying to teach you how to sword fight. " He tried to be stern.

I rolled my eyes, "When you'll have wooden swords, sure, teach me. But I like it freestyle." I said and tried to spin the stick in one of my hands, which was a great mistake since I was never trained in that fighting skill and didn't know, in fact, doing cool things with weapons that aren't guns, rifles and short blades.

I wish I could do nunchaku, though.

Jon looked at me and then smile, "Free style it is, then." He said and charged. I blocked and dove to get my weapon. He stroked his sword and I blocked every blow, every time taking a small step back. "Your feet are light, that's good." He commented between breaths. We got a bit far from the fire, where there were more tree and less light. I tried to look for a different rout, to stop going bac and take back some power.

"You really didn't have a fight in a long time, did you?" I asked and took another step back.

"It's not my favorite thing to do, but I have to stay in shape."

"Oh, you're totally in shape." I said and breathed out when my back hit a tree. I lifted my arms and the stick just in time to block another blow. "I'm hungry." I said.

Jon still pressed his stick-sword to mine. "Well," He said in a challenging voice, "How are you going to get back?"

I pouted my lips. "You gotta be tired from all of that by now. Aren't you hungry?"

"I am." Jon said like it doesn't bother him. He didn't look like he's going to move soon.

I looked in his eyes for a long moment, again. They shone in the moonlight. I didn't want him to go. I got used to seeing him, to showing him my fucked up world, to his love of chocolate and his smell.

Wait. His _smell?_ What is _wrong_ with me?

Alright, then. You're blocking my way to my food? Big mistake.

I kicked his lower stomach and ducked quickly down. He grunted, more in surprise than pain, and I ran passed him. I heard him running after me. I got close to the camp, just about to reach the pot that was already full of water, waiting to be boiled.

And then I tripped over the leg of the deer Ghost was munching on.

I fucking tripped on a dead deer's body of all things.

My chin got scratched a little bit and I heard Jon getting closer. I rolled on my back, just in time to lift the stick above my head and block Jon's final blow.

"I surrender!" I said, holding my stick up while Jon leaned above me. "I am hungry, torn, and shitty at stick-fighting. Can I have my fucking dinner?"

Jon gave me a weird look, then dropped his stick. I let out a sigh of relief and looked back up to him. I dropped my own stick and stood up.

I don't want to get too close to him, but here I am, bonding over fighting-skills and a ton load of meaningful stares, trying to convince myself he's only an eye-candy. Well, the best guys are taken. I'll be fine without them. Also, I wanted to ask him about Daenerys, but it was his turn to ask the question, so I'll have to be patient.

I boiled the water and treated my lightly scratches chin, trying to forget about it all.

* * *

"So can I ask you the second question?" Jon asked over his steaming bowl of ramen.

I slurped some noodles. "Yep." I said, shifting a bit on my piece of log.

"How come you are so skillful with guns? How did you learn that?"

I knew it's going to be the question. I laid down my bowl and thought how to start. "Well, I was trained from a young age, just like you were with your sword."

"Andie," Jon said with his raspy voice, "You know that's not a full answer."

I gulped and looked at the sky. "I know, I'll get right to it." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Ok, it's going to be long."

"As long as my life story?" Jon asked.

"Maybe. I don't have ice zombies in my life story, and nobody killed me yet, but I do have to tell you everything, don't I?" I bit my lip again and started.

"Well, I told you that I was adopted-soled-when I was about three. I also told you I worked for a drug cartel since I was twelve."

"What _is_ exactly a drug cartel?" Jon asked.

I looked at him for a moment, remembering he doesn't have the same kind pf criminals in his world. "It's a person, a criminal, who rose to power by selling a lot of drugs-substances that are illegal and altering the mind, like ale and wine. Cartels have many people who are working for them, and they are very organized. They're violent and greedy and very, very rich." Jon looked like my answer satisfied him, so I continued.

"So apparently that specific cartel tried to have a different approach to who he'll hire. He wanted people with no record here, people that will not be tracked down. So he bought orphans from different country and smuggled us here," Sean was from Ukraine, as far as he knows. "I know it sounds crazy, or too much. Like it's something you read in a book but fiction usually is based on reality." I took my ramen bowl back, mostly to keep my hands warm.

"So we were groups of kids with different purposes. We were brought-up in different states and his workers taught us skills-and whatever we were best at determined what they'll train us for."

"You were good with guns, then." Jon guessed.

"Very, very good with guns." I said. "And close bare-handed combat. I was pretty bad at lying or learning the law, so I wasn't going to be their lawyer. I was shit at math, and organized drug cartels need a good accountant. I wasn't the quickest and sneakiest, so they didn't need me to be a smuggler. But they thought I'll be useful at fights."

"So they trained you to fight?" Jon asked.

"At first, yes. But then came the cartel and met me personally. He introduced himself. A big guy named Nicholas. That was the first time I met him-the man I've been taught about as the person who gave us all of this money and clothes and food. A man that adopted us and made sure we had a home. We thought he was a legend. We thought he was the best thing that happened to us." I sighed. I didn't feel a thing by now, which I was glad for. I didn't want to cry.

"He saw me and said I was the best one. He said I'll be one of his commandos. Special little soldiers. I was so proud… I was ten. They moved me to a different house where I had more intense trainings. I was so, so good."

"You still are." Jon commented.

"I was better." I insisted. "Before I understood it was wrong, I was so much better." I pressed my lips and continued. "And so the day came and I moved to New York state, to the headquarters. Sean was there, working as a smuggler. My first day at the field wasn't the nicest one. We had to get rid of someone who was a mole for the police. He didn't know about the kids that worked for Nicholas, but he was soon to find out." Nicholas knew about the mole for a long time, but kept him around to deliver false messages to the police, but when the guy saw Sean hanging around the office, he started to get suspicious. That's when I came in and put a bullet in his head. "Nick told us this man was a danger to our family, to us. They'll take us away, he said, and no one will take care of us as kindly as he does-with those fancy clothes and any food we want and gadgets and big rooms. He was all we thought we had and we did as he told us."

Jon looked a bit angry. "I don't like that man."

"Me neither." I said and took a small bite from my ramen. "That's when I learned I was an assassin. I did my job perfectly, killing every drug dealer, smuggler, cop, mole, traitor and threat I was told to get rid of. But then Nicholas went too far. You see, some of the money he got wasn't just from drugs, he sold other things too. One of them was ivory, and he _loved_ it." I closed my eyes and took a big breath. "He sent me to kill this old millionaire women who I didn't know what she did to deserve it. He just told me to do it quick and in her house and go back as fast as I could. But I didn't understand why he wanted me to kill that old lady who didn't look like she had anything to do with drugs wars. But I went to her house anyways at night. I found her in her kitchen and was ready to pull the trigger. She was alone, in a big mansion. It was a great opportunity. But she turned around and looked me in the eye. There was fear in her, but also something I didn't know too well from people who I held a gun too their faces-or from anyone. It was compassion."

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears start to well.

"You can stop now," Jon said quietly. "You've already answered my question." I felt him next to me.

"No, it's fine. I need to do it." I said and stabled my voice. I opened my eyes.

"She started to talk, and I listened. She was a wild-animals' activist. I didn't know what ivory was until she told me. She told me people kill elephants just for their giant teeth. She was fighting to stop it and had a lot of power in some places. She told me about her fights for the lions, for the tigers, for the dolphins and for the whales. I don't know what happens in Westeros, Jon, but here those animals are disappearing because of us." I showed him the whale tattoo I had on my neck. "These animals are the biggest that ever were in that world and we're killing them." People don't think these issues matter, they don't care.

"That woman's name was Danielle, and I didn't come back to Nicholas that night. I was pissed off. I was pissed off at him sending me to kill an elderly woman, an innocent woman. I was pissed-off by his greed and his lies. I was pissed-off for the elephants, and I was pissed off for myself, and about myself." I remember that sleepless night. Out of the doubt in killing Danielle, I started to have a doubt about everything else. It crept and choked me after years of believing in that bubble world Nick built for me, for the other kids.

I was fifteen and I had my first mental break-down.

I guess others have it worse.

"And after a few days, I decided to be her bodyguard. We got close… she unofficially adopted me. And then we tore down that empire together. I testified. The cartel felled.

Sean hated me for four years until he came to terms with the fact we were used. Anyways, I was living with Danielle. I helped her with her activism and philanthropy. I learned how the real world works… well, how a different part of it does. The almost normal side of it. But it didn't last for too long." I felt myself leaning on Jon's shoulder. But I really didn't give a fuck by now. "Nicholas still had some people out there. Pissed-off people that lost money and status, and all they could think about was revenge. One of them found us." I swallowed. "And before I could save her, her shot down Danielle. I killed him a few minutes after, he was looking for me too, and all I had to do is to let him find me and shoot him in the face. But when I found my… when I found Danielle…. She was already dead. And there was nothing I could do about it. I hated myself. The guilt… it still comes back sometimes, you know."

I got the money, the house. I moved to New York City a bit after, and in her will she made sure I'll use it for good. The largest amount was kept for a wild animals' shelter across the globe. Then some of it for people-cripples, orphans, teenagers. Then the rest was for me, to do good with it and help, and not spend it 'like an idiot'.

"And that's it, I guess." I was too tired to shrug, but I really wanted to, just to deny how heavy the whole thing was.

Jon was a good support to lean on. He didn't move away, and we both stared at the fire.

"I'm glad you told me that," He said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yep, I know it was Hollywood is going to be completely different :)**

 **~A Girl Has Many Names~**


	20. Chapter 20: I Love Rocky Road

**A/N:**

 **Thanks to all of you who read the story, and especially for those who took their time to leave a comment. It means a lot to a writer :)**

* * *

"I don't think you can trust me with that."

"Oh, cool down, those are not real bullets."

"what do you mean?"

"Those are paint bullets. It hurts when they hit you, but they only bruise you. And paint you. Magnificently."

"Why would you have something like that?"

"Cause it's fun."

"What's fun about getting hit by something that can bruise you?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake Jon Just take the damn rifle!" I shoved the paintball gun to Jon's hands.

We stood in a stranded field in the western end of Colorado. Ghost was hanging around. I placed a few soda cans on old rusted barrels that were there for us to shoot at. I bought two of those rifles on our way here. "I trusted you with the stick, now trust me."

"I've already trusted you with the car."

"Urgh, the car was different! Now, look," I said. My rifle was hanging from my shoulder when I adjusted his hands. "Are you left handed or right handed?"

"Right handed." Jon said. I remembered him fighting skillfully with both hands yesterday, so I was sure.

"So you hold it like that-" I showed him where to put each hand. "-it's hard to use a rifle like that with one hand. You have to hold it with both of your hands, because when you shoot the blast is too strong. You need both hands strong and supporting."

I showed him how I hold mine and he fixed his stance, starting to get concentrated. "Look through that little piping hole. That's how you aim."

I moved around him, making sure he's standing right ad holding the weapon correctly. "Put your finger there, but don't push the trigger until you think you've got locked on your target."

"Which is?" Jon asked.

"That cherry-coke can. I hate cherry-coke."

Jon took a deep breath and aimed. "It's nothing like a bow and an arrow, or even a crossbow."

"I know!" I said. "I tried a bow and an arrow it's much harder than that, but it's so much fun."

Jon stopped aiming to look at me. "No, I meant this is much harder."

I rolled my eyes. "We're from different worlds." I said, and Jon went back to aim.

"Alright. I think I'm locked on the cherry-coke can."

"Good. Now," I took a small pause, "Fire!"

The King in the North took down his gun and looked around. "Where?" He asked and turned. "I don't see any smoke, are you sure?"

I face palmed hard. "It means to shoot." I said with an eye roll.

Jon turned back to the target. "So why don't you say 'shoot'?" He asked like a little kid who doesn't understand the logic of things.

"Because you just say 'fire'. Ok?" I said, "Don't fight with it. Now back to first shooting stance!" I commanded in a fake army voice. Jon bended he knees a little and lifted the rifle. "Good, the cherry-coke can, when I say 'fire'-you fire, is that clear?"

"I thought we just went over it!" Jon complained.

"Don't break my character! Is that clear?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir! But you're a woman so-"

"FIRE!"

And then he finally shot. The bullet hit the barrel under the can with a splash of neon green.

"Again!" I said, "Fire!"

Jon shot again, this time hitting closer. I smiled and shouted to fire again. He couldn't hit the can, but he was very close. "Ok, you're getting better." I said. The barrel now looked like a rainbow Dalmatian-green, orange, yellow and pink.

"That's harder than I thought. You make it look easy." Jon said and drank some water.

"From the same reason you make sword fighting and brooding so easy-I've had a lot of practice." I took my rifle and aimed to the orange-dry can. I took a big breath and let it out, then shot. The can flew backwards.

Jon rolled his eyes at me, "You're just showing-off."

I smiled at him like a proud puppy, "Yes I am."

* * *

Daenerys didn't know how Jaime did it, but he convinced the Lannister army to betray Cersei. They didn't agree to pledge loyal to Daenerys, but did pledged themselves for the war against the Dead. They trusted Jaime more than they did his sister, who people started to call The Mad Queen-in the west, in King's Landing and even in the Red Keep's court.

And for the Golden Company? The small unit that was sent was burned to ashes after they did not want to join Daenerys in her fighting. They wanted gold-ad that was it. Their swords melted by the head of Drogon's fire.

And for the rest of them? Tyrion was sent to negotiate the terms of surrender with the Iron Bank's people. If they will not stand down they'll burn at the narrow sea-fighters and elephants alike. But Daenerys was not as spendable with taking her dragons to battle anymore.

And Cersei? She was still alive, somewhere. Hidden between the walls of King's landing, the city that was full with people that hated her. She had no army-not her house's, and not the foreign one. She had a small group of supports that was kept around her. But she wasn't the threat she was before. Small parties were looking for her, for her and her unborn child-both of which, in Daenerys mind, should die.

Daenerys could go back north again, with her Dothraki and Unsullied, some of whom died bravely in the war.

She cursed Cersei in her heart every time she remembered the people she lost in vain for those little games.

At least a raven came from Sansa. Jon was alive and well. A few days later another raven arrived-Jon and Andie found a way back. It will take a few more days, but he's coming.

While flying on Drogon, Daenerys could finally relax. Not for long, but just for the few hours until they get to Winterfell. Until they'll get to another war.

She remembered a weird moment from the battle, when she and Drogon where just diving down to get a better angle to get rid of about fifty warriors where she almost threw-up. She assumed it was because they come to war just after breakfast-but then again, Daenerys was so sick she didn't eat. Then, she thought, it might've been the smell of burning flesh. It never bothered her before, but now it was stronger than ever. Maybe it was the amount of men she burnt this time-way more than ever before. Drogon was more careful, too. He didn't dive ad deep or turned as sharp as he used to. Maybe he felt her sickness as well.

When Drogon landed in Winter fell she slipped from his wing and barely stood up by herself. Jorah ran to her while Rheagal soared above them.

"The queen is sick!" He shouted and then said the same thing to two Dothraki bloodrider behind him and added, "Take her to the man with the big ring-chain around his neck, quick!"

"I'm fine, Ser Jorah." Daenerys said and brushed the offers the carry her. Drogon, who by now should be flying and hunting, kept standing behind. That was peculiar. Daenerys felt her stomach turn again.

"Any news from-" She gulped in the queenliest manner she could muster, "Jon Sno-"

And she just had to empty her stomach there, on the snow, at the gate of Winterfell while her advisers and followers watching.

Drogon's big nuzzle smelled her back. He was worried for her, but as a Dothraki bloodrider approached to help, Drogon shrieked warningly.

"It's fine, Drogon," She said quietly. "It's fine, I'm completely healthy! It was a long flight, that's all."

Missandai reached her and helped her stand properly. "You heard your queen," She said. "We have an army to accept soon! The Lannister army is joining the fight with the Dead, so you all have a lot of work to do!"

* * *

After fifteen tries, Jon finally shot his cherry-coke can. It fell to the ground with a splash of neon blue.

As a reward, I bought his ice cream. He chose the rocky road. The man loves chocolate indeed. We sat outside the ice cream parlor when my phone rang. It was Zee.

"Hello, Zee. How are ya?" I asked cheerly.

"Can I speak to Jon?" She asked.

"Oh, really, thanks for asking how I am! I'm very well-"

"Andie."

"Ok, ok!" I took the phone and handed it to Jon. "For you, my king!" I said with a fake British accent. Jon liked the ice cream from his mustache, which was really, really funny to watch 'cause his eyes crossed a bit when he looked at the middle. Maybe that's how I look like when I try to get all the ice cream from my lips. He took the phone.

"Zee?" He asked, then went quiet.

I tried to read his face-nothing for now. The he took the pone away from his ear and tried to hang up. I took it from his hand and hung up the phone for him.

"Well?" I asked.

Jon sighed and closed his eyes. "Bran told he a few things. Mostly good, but we lost Last Hearth. The rest of the Night's Watch doesn't stand a chance/ They're ditching Castle Black and heading to Winterfell. So does the Lannuster army. I just hope that we'll have enough space for all of this people… I hope they will not kill each other before the Army of the Dead arrives."

"And?" I asked.

"Daenerys is sick. Bran added it last, because it is the most recent news. They're not sure what she has, but she insists she's fine."

I swallowed and looked at my almond brittle ice cream. I took another bite. "You know I'm going to ask you the last question soon," I said.

"Yes." Jon said with a sigh.

"But not now." I decided. "Now I want us to enjoy the ice cream and the nice view. We have only a couple more days, we oughtta enjoy them."

Jon gave me a weak smile and went back to his chocolaty frozen dessert. His mind was somewhere else.

* * *

"That's the first time I see a desert," Jon said. "I've been told about Dorne and parts of Essos, but seeing it with my own eyes…"

We were just heading out of Utah and into Nevada. It was a beautiful road. I found an old empty camping spot for the night. The starts shone brighter than in any other state we camped at. We had a few big rocks to hide us from nosey people, just in case any other camper will show up.

"And the stars here, too," He continued. "It's more like home."

"Yeah, you don't have air pollution, do you?" I said and made my vegan hot dogs by the fire.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked and sat next to me.

"Well. Air pollution is something humans created… all those machines are doing some bad as well. And also, with the city lights it's harder to see the stars. Here. Where there aren't too many humans, you can see the sky clearly."

Jon just nodded silently and looked up again.

I hate to ruin his evening, but I had to know. That's it.

"Third question." I announced.

Jon looked back at me. "Alright."

"What's the deal with Daenerys?"

Jon sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I love her." He said.

"And?"

Jo gulped. "She's one of the strongest women I've ever met. She cares about people, but she can also be strong and demand. She's… She's a true leader. She deserves to be queen, the people who follow her-chose to. They're doing it because they believe in her. She has so much power in her… I don't even know the tip of the things she's been through, but she's been through a lot."

I listened while eating, trying to understand what the problem may be.

He told me of their first meeting on Dragonstone. Of the dragons. Of the chanceless fight beyond the Wall with the Army of the Dead, where she lost one of her dragons-one of her children. They were children to her, and now that I know that, I felt even worse that she lost one of them.

Losing a dragon sucks. But losing your _son_?

"So when I came to Winter fell with her, my brother told me something that he discovered…"

And then Jon gave me a whole Westeros history lesson. I tried to follow all the details.

"So Lyanna Stark, who you thought was your aunt, was actually in love with prince Rheagar, and they married? And now they tell you you're their son? The legitimate son? Not Ned Stark's bastard?"

"Aye." Jon nodded.

"And that make Daenerys… It makes her your aunt… IT MAKES DAENERYS YOU AUNT?!"

Jon looked surprised from my shock. "I know it is incest, but it's not like… like the Lannister twins."

"She's. Your. Aunt." I let out a breath. How fucked up is that? But is it ok in their world?

"It was very… weird for me too. But we didn't know when…" He looked embarrassed.

"You slept together." I said, my eyes wide. "You slept with your aunt!"

"Can you please stop calling her that? It makes me feel bad." Jon complained.

I blinked for a moment. "Oh, really? It does? What the hell, Jon? Is that normal in your world?"

Jon sighed. "In some places. In Winterfell… less. Where Daenerys comes from, it's normal."

I pressed my lips. "Well." I sighed, "What are you going to do about it?"

Jon leaned back on the rock. "I can't help that I love her," He said, "I still do, I can't just change the way I feel."

That was just a little bit disappointing, but I didn't take it to heart. He'll leave soon, and I need to enjoy that _friendship_ as much as I can. "So there is no problem?"

"That is not the _main_ problem." Jon said. "Because Rheagar and Lyanna married and I'm their legitimate son, I'm the rightful heir to the throne, not Daenerys."

I looked at the sky, trying to keep up with all of the information I got.

So Daenerys thought she's the last Targaryen, if I recall correctly. She struggled and fought and raised a giant army and three dragons to come to her homeland to find out in the end she had a nephew, who found out about the whole thing himself when she did, and he is the rightful heir to the throne she wanted so bad.

Sheesh, that's a lot. And frankly, not fair since she sacrificed so much in order to be crowned in Westeros. I believe that woman dreamed about it for years.

Then I thought about Jon. The King in the North, by the choice of his people. Lord Commander or whatever-who was also chosen by vote. I remembered how he talked about responsibility. How he wanted to leave everything behind after he rose from the dead, but then his sister came.

"And do you want to be king?" I asked, "Do you want to rule Westeros?"

Jon sighed and drew his fingers through his hair. "I don't know anymore. I never thought what will happen if we'll survive and win. What will happen to the whole kingdom? We can never go back to what is used to be. So many great houses fell, things will never go back."

"But do you want it?" I repeated my question.

Jon looked me in the eye, them back to the fire. "When I was young, I always felt like I can do better than others. And I did-I was a better swordsman than my brother, who was the heir to Ned Stark. I was smarter than people older than me, I did the best in so many things… mostly to prove myself o others and gain their respect-as a bastard, you have to gain honor through action. But also, I felt like I was destined to something else, something more than a bastard." He looked down at his feet, "And then, in the Night's Watch, I learned I'm no better than any other of those petty criminals that were sent to the Wall. We were equal, and I was scrubbing the floors like they did. I had to learn to follow before I could lead." His eyes shone with the light, like he remembered something or someone.

"And when I had the chance to lead I already saw too much. I killed so many people, I lost my count. I watched my brothers for the watch and for the battlefield fall one after the other for nothing. For hate. And then, I was murdered for trying to save innocent people." I could hear the sadness in his voice. He was also angry, but mostly just sad. "When I woke up on the table, I just wished to stay alone… but I still had this duty for the people… to my family. To the living. But when it will be over, if I won't die fighting…" He wondered off. "I don't know what to do but fight and survive anymore."

I leaned back on the rock that was behind us. "Well, you've had your break. You spent a long time here."

"Aye," He agreed. "I trust my sister to lead Winterfell now and I'll trust her to rule the north after the war is over. She still needs some guidance, but mostly she's smart and strong, and cunning in a good way. She's a good woman."

"And?"

"And Daenerys deserves the crown more than me. The Night's Watch won't be needed… So…"

I looked at Jon, wondering what he may think.

"I don't know what will happen, but I don't want to be a ruler again. It's hard, people tend to be ungrateful, remember the good things you did for a month, and your mistakes for life. I don't know what I will do if I'll live after the war." He took a big breath. "But I know I will never be Aegon Targaryen. I will never be Jon Stark, as much as I wanted it as a kid. I will be Jon Snow, that's the name I lived with all of my life, and this is who I am." Jon looked like he had a relief, like it was something he was waiting to say aloud. "I will not be the king of the Seven Kingdoms. I do not wish for it. I'll take care of my people, but not from a palace and not from a throne."

I liked that. I really did. And the relief in his voice, that was good too. I think he was happy to finally come to terms with himself-maybe he had a conflict, and that's what he wanted to solve, and that's why he prayed for the gods.

"I'm glad you told me that." I said, like he did last night.

"Me too." Jon said with a smile. "When I told Daenerys I don't want the crown, I didn't think it through. I just wanted to be done with it, because there were much more important matters to discuss, but it hunted me."

"Well, I guess you had to be complete with that in order to go back home. Zee said you have to solve something."

"Yes, I think you're right."

"Now let's get some sleep!" I stood up and started to clean the camp. "Tomorrow we're getting to California!"

* * *

 **Well that's all for that chapter! Let me know what you think, I always appreciate a comment :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Fire

"So, Andie," Jon started as we passed San Francisco, "Is Hollywood a forest? It that a city of some sorts? I wasn't sure by the way the map looked what's so holly about it."

I took a big breath and reminded myself that Jon doesn't know anything about our world yet again. "It's a general name for the American movie industry that's based in Los Angeles."

"Movie…" Jon wondered, "Like Mullan?"

"Well," I said, "Yeah, that too. But net all of them are animated… I mean, drawn. Most of them are actually real people who are filmed. Actors, you know. Like in plays but on the screen with crazy visual effects."

Then, after five minutes pf driving quietly, I took a turn and went into the closest town.

"This is not what Google Maps shows us," Jon said, "Is everything alright?"

"I just understood you're going to leave soon and you've never watched a movie in a proper cinema. And we're going to _Hollywood_ without you watching any of _Hollywood_ 's classic films." I said. "We're going to watch a movie or two in that break."

"Andie, we have to-"

"Jon, we were close to the next rest stop anyways. Tomorrow… it's probably going to be your last day here." I didn't say everything I wanted to. I didn't say that we'll probably never meet again. But by the look he gave me, I think he understood. He nodded and looked back at his window.

We let Ghost go around the near forest. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere anyways. I was surprised we've found a proper cinema.

"Oh!" I pointed at the posters. "I don't even know what to choose… But I think we should watch Psycho. Oh, that's a classic. And then… oh, they still show Wonder Woman? We're definitely going to watch that."

Jon looked at the Wonder Woman poster unapprovingly. "She has a shield and a sword, it seems like she's wearing an armor… But she's barely covered. So many arrows and swords can hit her neck and throat, and her legs are almost completely exposed."

I snorted at him. "Yeah, yeah. She's a superhero. Real life logic and the laws of physics doesn't affect her."

We entered the cinema and I bought the tickets. That's the last evening he's here, is it?

I'll miss him. I'll even miss explaining every mundane little stupid everyday thing to him. It was getting pretty funny.

"What is that smell?" Jon smelled the air.

"Oh, the great wonder of all… the taste of life and happiness-" I took a big breath, "-POPCORN!"

Jon scrunched his nose and smelled the air again. "It smells like butter."

"They put butter on it sometimes, but that's not the point. The point is the addictive texture with a dash of salt. Or a spoon of salt. And a gallon of butter if you're _really_ American." We waited in line for the snacks. I bought Jon a big buttered popcorn, and a small non-buttered one for me. I also bought him a soda, because he seemed to like bubbly drinks.

"So the first one we're going to watch in from more than forty years ago." I said as we walked around the corridors, looking for our theater. Jon stopped in front of every movie ad and poster to ask me about them.

"What are those yellow creatures?"

"Minions."

"Minions?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"They don't look very… human."

"Because they're not, they're minions. Now let's go before the movie starts!"

I dragged Jon to the theater. He had a bit of a struggle with opening the seat.

"It jumps back up!" He complained.

"Just hold and sit on it." I said and sat comfortably in my seat. Jon opened the seat and did as I told him. He looked around at the dark room. "How are we going to see it? You said it's like a play, didn't you?"

We got some stairs from people around us. "You'll see." I said. "Oh, and people don't like it when others talk in the cinema."

"Why?"

"Because they want to concentrate in the film," I said, "Oh, the commercials start now."

Jon watched the ads, completely baffled by the size of the screen and the characters that were on it. Then when the movies trailers started he was shocked. He just stared at the screen and tried to follow.

"Is that the movie?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nope, just commercials for upcoming movies. You didn't touch your popcorn, maybe it will calm you down." I said, amused by his behavior.

Jon took one popcorn and looked at it in the cinema's changing lights. Then he popped it in his mouth and his eyebrows shot up.

"This is really good!" He said, surprised.

"Sshhh!" Someone behind us shushed him.

"This is really good." He whispered and went back to eat.

During the movie Jon had a lot of questions. Why is it black and white? Why do we watch a woman taking a shower? Why are the cars looks so different than the ones he saw on the highway? What is that awfully nerve-wrecking music? And so on and on.

When we got out of the theater, his popcorn bucket was empty and he still had questions and remarks on the film.

"Why was this man wearing a dress?"

"Well, Jon, he had a pretty bad mommy issues that drove him to murder people."

"Yes, but why?"

"People go crazy, you know."

Then he had a pause. "Like Joffrey."

I looked at him, not knowing exactly who he talked about. "Yeah, sure. There are many types of crazy. Most of them don't hurt anyone, they're just… weirder than the average weirdo. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

The next thing was Wonder Woman. Quite a change from the Hollywood classic we just watched.

"So that one's in color, but it is acted as if it happened almost a hundred years ago?" Jon wanted to make sure he's right.

"Yup." I said. "But it didn't really happen. Those movies are not based on real life events. Some do. What we are watching not. Even though World War One did happen. Wonder Woman wasn't a part of it though."

Jon just stared at me like I fell from the moon. "What?"

"Pffs, never mind." I said. "I'm just confusing you." We sat again, this time Jon figured out the whole seat thing by himself. The movie started and Jon looked like he's having the time of his life at the start.

"They're good warriors." Jon said. "And my people thought women do not belong on the battle field! They're fools to think a woman can't help beyond the kitchens."

That was pretty surprising, considering he came from a medieval-like world. Then again, I remembered how he talked about his sisters and Daenerys with the same respect he talked about the man he admired. The guy was special, even for out world.

"But they need better armor. Maybe light armor will be best for them. And their legs and necks are completely unprotected." He started to take it too seriously. That was hilarious.

Then the crashing scene happened. "So that's an airplane?"

"A very old, very small fighting jet." I said.

"Fighting jet?"

"Yeah, they drop bombs… explosive bombs. And shoot machine guns."

Jon nodded. I think he liked that film, because he was quiet most of the time, commenting on Diana's sword fighting and her love of ice cream. "He _should_ be proud." He agreed with her.

"Do you really have a metal that deflects bullets?"

"Nope. Not like that."

"And the lasso of tru-"

"Definitely not that."

He was angry when he saw the evil guys with their plan to poison innocents. He thought that was fiction too, and I didn't want to ruin his movie by telling him that things like that did, and still do happen.

* * *

"I didn't want him to die," He said when we got out, "But I would probably do the same."

"I'm sure you would." I said and we got in the car. I started to drive to the camp site near the forest where we freed Ghost.

"Andie, you said the war was real." Jon said. "You called it a 'world war'?"

I sighed. "Yes." I went on the highway, "We had two of those and let's hope we won't have any more of them."

"What do you mean by saying it was a 'world war'?"

"It means many countries in the world where fighting, and many people died. Millions. Millions of soldiers and millions of innocents. They lose their home, they lose their family. Nothing good comes out of it and yet it still happens."

Jon frowned, "Do you mean the poison was real?" He asked.

"That one is fiction. But there was a lot of use of chemical weapons in the first world war and in the second… In the second it was used to kill innocent people specifically because of their… race. Or because they didn't fit what they thought society should be like."

"Race?"

"It's your religion, or your skin color, or where you came from."

"Oh. I thought that word was used just for animals."

"Yeah, that too." I sighed.

"But why would they do that?" He asked.

I felt ashamed of my world at the moment. "They didn't have a real reason. But… you know, wars are shit. Some powerful people fight for some stupid cause, staying in their comfy beds while sending others to fight and die for them. It's greed, ego, madness, hate… I don't know. Most wars don't have a rightful cause."

"This is not my way." Jon said sharply, "I do not murder innocents. I fight with my people for good."

"I know, I'm sure of it. But not everybody's like you."

The next morning, I woke up to a phone call from Dakota.

"So my guy will wait for you about twenty minutes out of LA. He didn't ask for much but a brownie."

"A brownie?"

"…You know what kind of brownie."

I let my mind work around it. "Oh! But we're in fricking California, can't he get it himself?"

"It's just a nice gesture, you know."

I rolled my eyes at the phone. "Where am I going to get it?"

"There are stores, it's California."

"Urgggh." I answered. "Alright, send me the address and the time."

"Ok," Dakota said. "You think you have enough space in your small car for all of those low torches and flame throwers? It's really dangerous driving with all of that flammable shit."

"We'll be fine," I said. "Talk to you when we're done."

"Bye crazy arson."

"Bye, human-crow hybrid."

Jon tied his shoes. "Where are we heading now?" He asked. We loaded the car with our equipment.

"To a special bakery to pick up the payment for Dakota's guy." I said.

"Special?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The bakery was packed with people. They had cookies and cakes of all kinds-some of them normal, some of them 'improved'. The place was cannabis themed-the logo had the cannabis leaf on it, the walls were green, and some of the special ganache where served in mini bongs.

"It seems that bakery had its own sigil." Jon remarked. "What is so special about that leaf?"

A woman in braided auburn hair and puffy pants tuned around from the cookies shelf and looked at us. "Oh, you never heard of weed?" She asked with a big smile. "You came to the right place then!"

"Weed?" Jon asked, confused. "Like the one that grows on the ground?"

The woman laughed too hard. "English people, go figure." She waved with her hand. "You gotta try some of the edibles here. The chocolate chip cookies are my recipe!" She handed Jon a cookie. He almost gave it a bite but I caught his hand just before the cookie reached his mouth.

"It's not time for you the get high, buddy." I said and took the cookie away from him, handing it back to that lady. "We're here for the famous brownies." I told her. "It's not for us."

We bought one batch of brownies. On our way out, that lady gave Jon another smile and a cookie. He didn't eat it, but he kept it in his hand.

"The cake looks good." Jon said, "Why didn't you let me eat the cookie? She wouldn't be selling them if they were poisoned, would she?"

"No." I said. "It will just make you… well, you won't feel the same as you would if you get drunk. The thing is that it can affect you in different ways. It might make you calm and happy, that's how it works with most people. But some people are going through bad trips."

"Bad trips?"

"You'll feel sad or cry, maybe you'll remember bad stuff. Maybe you'll just feel sick. But anyways, you're from a different world so I don't know how you'll take it." I did it once, it wasn't bad, but we don't have time for that today. We're sending him back! What will the queen of dragons say if I'll return her lover giggly with munchies? "Anyways, I need you focused today."

"Yes," Jon agreed, "I can't get drunk today."

"Get high."

"How?"

"You just feel… urgh, nevermind. Let's go find Dakota's stoner guy with his blow-torches and flame throwers."

* * *

The dude was younger than me. Probably eighteen. Maybe that's why we had to buy the cake for him?

We met at a sunflower field ad we started to pack out car with the flammable boxes.

"So what are you going to do with all that stuff? Dakota said it had to go under the radar." The kid asked, chewing on a gum. He had long, green dreadlocks and baggy clothes.

"We're going to burn some wights." Jon said seriously as he loaded the last blow torch.

The guy blinked at him. "Oh. awesome." He said and put the brownies at the back of his car. He took out a flame thrower and we walked to the road, where we were far enough from the plants. A few minutes ago, he set up a wooden dummy at the middle of the empty road.

"Ok, so that's how you do it," He explained and set up the thing. It was the kind of flame thrower that you can put on your back like a back pack, and a long tube was attached to it. The end of the tune looked like the end of a hose, but it had a trigger you had to press on in order to let the gas out and light it up. "There's a little button on the back, so make sure you press it, and then choose how strong you need the flame," Then he put on the big container and held the tube. "Step back." He said, suddenly all serious. Then he pressed on the trigger and a big flame got out, lashing at the dummy like a tiger.

Jon gasped and stepped back for a moment. Then the guy (I'll just call him Hippie Dude, because he'd like to keep his real name to himself.) stopped shooting flames and picked up a fire extinguisher that was near him on standby, putting out the fire.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." He said and nodded to himself. Jon stepped towards him.

"I want to try it." He said. "I need to feel how it works."

Hippie Fire Dude thought about it for a moment, then said, "Yeah, why not?"

He handed the flame thrower to Jon and Jon did as he told him. "How long do you think the flame can last?"

"Well, on low it can last for three to four hours."

"And for high?"

Hippie looked at Jon and scratched his head, "High is really strong," He said, "I don't know why you'd need to…" Then he saw Jon was very serious about it. "An hour, maybe an hour and a half if you know how to use it right."

Jon nodded, then opened fire at the dummy. He stopped and Hippie ran to put out the flames.

Jon let out a breath and took the flame thrower off. "This is… that's exactly what we needed." He said. "Thank you, even though you don't know what we're going to do with it… you helped to save a lot of lives today."

Hippie just stared at him. "No, really, what?"

I closed the door to our car and signed to Jon it's time to go. "Thanks, man." I said. "I'll tell Dakota you did more than we asked for." Jon got in the passenger's seat and I waved to Hippie when I got in the car.

If Jon wanted something to fight ice-zombies with, I think he just found the perfect weapon.

* * *

I was looking at the maps we printed. The hanger was marked. We just had to go there. Through a very busy, crowded city. I sighed and sipped from my chai-latte. At least it was lunch time.

My phone ringed-well, _Bowied_ -and I picked it up.

"How's my favorite psychic is doing today?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but a raven visited today. He has a message to Jon."

"Well, Jon is coming back today," I said, "Can't it wait? We're kinda busy." I looked at Jon loading a pickup truck with the flamethrowers and blowtorches. We had a plan, and I hoped it will work.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Zee said. "I mean, I think he should know that."

I bit into my sandwich, "Ok, what is it?"

Zee told me what Bran said and I put my sandwich down. She hung up and I looked at Jon.

I didn't know if telling him will make him more jumpy and crazy than usual. But I don't know how the day will end. He should know.

"Jon," I said and stood up from my chair. I went to help him with the big wagon Ghost is going to sit on under a big tarpaulin.

He looked up at me from what he was doing, "What?" He asked.

I let out a breath and played with my fingers. "Zee called, Bran talked with her."

Jon straightened up. "Is everyone safe? Did the Walkers take Winterfell?"

"No, they're fine."

"So what is it?"

I took another breath. "It should be happy, I think, even though you're in a war. Daenerys is pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22: Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

**A/N: Hello people!**

 **So that's the last episode for this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jon asked me. I was changing my clothes inside the car and he was standing outside of it, leaning with his back on the passenger's door. The window was open so I can hear him.

I struggled with a pair of jean-shorts. Changing in a driver's seat is not easy. "About what?" I asked.

"You know what." Jon said, a bit agitated.

I stopped and looked at his general direction. "That's what Zee said." I heard him letting out a breath.

"How can she know?"

"How can Bran know?" I asked and finally pulled up my shorts. I had a ripped jean-shorts, a blue tank-top and a black cap hat. I don't know why, producers always seem to have them , and we decided that we'll try to get in as a producer and an uprising star in a medieval fantasy epic. I started to put on my socks. I saw he was tense again. "Look, you're hopefully going back today. Everything will be clearer, I guess."

"Will it?" Jon turned around to face me and then turned around again, remembering I was dressing in there.

"It's fine, I only have my shoes left." I said and opened my door. I laced my shoes and jumped out of the pickup truck. I walked over Jon. "Listen, I can't imagine how it feels. You're probably more than worried. You love her," As much as it hurts to say it, "And she's alone. But we're working on it."

Jon looked at the big tree across the big field we were getting ready at. "That's not it." He said in a low voice. "I never thought I'll be a father. I never wanted to father bastard children that will live in shame."

"Do you really think the kid you'll have will be _ashamed_ of you? King in the fucking North?" I asked, surprised that those were his worries. "And you're not legally a bastard. We went through it. You're the actually heir to the throne and all that shit."

"We're not married, the child will be a bastard." He insisted.

"So you can marry when you get there! You know, it takes some time until a baby is born." I didn't understand why I need to be the one to convince him. It's hard to admit, but discovering Daenerys was pregnant crushed every little leftover of hope I had for something to happen between us, and I can live with it. But now I also need to protect it? "And fuck marriage anyways! What good did it do to anyone? You're a king, change the fricking law." I felt like I was ranting too much, but I didn't care. "You're the one who can change it, you're the one who suffered by those old rules."

Jon just looked at the ground for a while. "You're right, I am a fucking king. But bringing a child to a world like this? A baby born into winter is never a good thing." Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the truck. "I don't think I am ready to be a father. I never thought I will have a family. I wanted to have a family of my own so bad but now that it's happening..."

So _that_ was the problem. The guy wasn't ready.

"Hey, Jon," I said with a smile. "You never thought you'll be Lord Commander. You never thought you'll come back from the dead. You never thought you'll be a chosen king. And I bet you've never dreamt you'll end up in New York City with the craziest blue-haired chick you could find," He opened his eyes and looked at me. My smile grew, trying to cheer him. "But you worked with what you had. And I'm sure you'll be great at being a father too."

* * *

Daenerys felt embarrassed beyond words. It was time for a battle-time to rescue whatever that was left from the Night's Watch in Castle Black.

But Drogon will not let her climb on his back.

It didn't help when a raven from Tyrion came.

'The Golden Company will go back to Bravos where it belongs. I shall be back in two weeks or more. Don't fly into battle. I expect to be a good uncle to a young _living_ heir.'

After reading the last sentence, Dany was sure Tyrion wrote that note himself.

She looked around at the court and gave Drogon a stern look once more.

She is his mother, and he _will_ do as she tells him.

He purred and lowered his head to her, trying the grovel. Well, he _was_ adorable, however huge and dangerous he was. But he can't distract her from what needs to be done.

"War, Drogon. Everyone will die if we won't go."

She knew that she could always run away. Take her two children- _maybe three_ -and run away all the way the Summer Isles, back to Meereen or even the Shadow Lands where she might find more dragons like her children. But this is not why she became queen. Even the fact the thought of running away passed in her mind made her mad at herself. She knew it was her… _motherly instincts_ speaking. She had more people to save. More than she ever thought.

Drogon probably felt her intense stare, because he let down his wing for her to climb on.

She braced herself and climbed on her son's back, ready for another battle with the Army of the Dead.

Sansa looked at Arya when they stood on the balcony and watched the dragons soar gracefully in the sky. Such a vicious beast, yet so beautiful and gentle with their mother.

Arya looked back at Sansa. "I hope they'll come back safe." Sansa said. They started to walk to the great hall.

"Who?" Arya asked, "Daenerys and our men or Jon and Ghost?"

"Both." Sansa said. "I want Jon to come back now. I want him to be here."

"And?" Arya asked.

Sansa stopped in her place and made sure no one is listening. Only Daenerys' closest advisers knew about her secret. Them, and Bran. And because Bran knew it, Sansa, Arya and Sam knew it. Daenerys didn't know they knew it, so they decided to keep it that way. She didn't even know Bran told Jon through that other woman, Zee.

"If what the maester says is true," Sansa started carefully, "I do hope Queen Daenerys will come home safe."

Arya let out a small smile. "Did you see how the dragon refused to take her at first? They know too." She deducted. "Are they excited to have a baby brother? Or will it be a sister? I hope it's a boy."

Sansa could stab her sister with her stare at this point. "Arya!" She cried, and suddenly remembered how she called her sister's name in frustration when they were only small girls. "Don't speak too freely about it," She went back to her lady-manners. "First we'll see if it's right, and if it will be successful." They took a turn and Sansa saw there are no ears around them. "And then, when it will be a girl, I'll make sure she knows how to act like a proper lady… _princess_."

Arya snorted loudly in disapproval. "Even if it's going to be a girl, she's going to be _Jon's_ girl, and she's going to feed everyone else with dirt after I'll teach her to swing a sword."

They stopped in front of a small window in the corridor to watch the dragons again.

Sansa sighed. "First, let them come back home safely."

* * *

I packed myself a small back pack with stuff we might need Just in case-energy bars, Kit-Kats, two guns, and more. I don't think I'll need to use the guns, but I brought them just in case.

Somehow we passed the checking point at the entrance. I guess guards are lazy everywhere.

Jon changed into his original clothes-armor and cape and everything. He looked like I first saw him, but cleaner, but he started to sweat in all of that wool and fur in the middle of June.

I drove slowly between hangers and tried to figure out which one is the one I hit with the dart. They all looked similar, just with different groups of people around them, and big black numbers written on the top.

"Andie," Jon said quietly. "I have to use the bathroom."

I stared at him. " _Now?_ " I asked.

He nodded. I didn't want to get caught with Ghost, and the poor guy was probably baking under the tarpaulin.

"Alright," I said. "Let's find you a restroom. But do it fast."

I took a turn and saw a small sign for restrooms. I parked and Jon stayed to look at his hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not going to fit in, am I?" He asked.

I looked around. There was a set of aliens and a bunch of cowboys. "Yeah, I actually think you will. Just tell anybody who ask you're in that small indie production a few blocks away."

"Small indie production…" It seems like Jon was trying to remember the words I said. He nodded and got out of the car.

I got out too and walked to Ghost. I opened a small gap so he can get some fresh air. It was crowded in there, he was sitting with half of our flamethrower supply.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Someone asked me. It was one of the cowboy actors.

"I don't belong to your production," I said with an apologetic smile. "I'm waiting for my lead actor to use the restroom… he just couldn't wait until we get to our set."

The cowboy quirked an eyes brow and still looked at the back of the pickup truck suspiciously. "What kind of production?"

"Well, it's like an indie music video, but it's also medieval-fantasy themed, but it's really basic." I tried to bore him. It didn't work.

"What do you have there?" He asked again. I clenched my jaws.

"Just some special effects equipment, an automaton for shooting."

"Automaton? You mean you have a robot in there?" He had a big smile on his face now. "What a throwback! Everything's CGI these days!"

I tried to smile back, but then he asked if he can see 'it'.

"Well, our design department invested quit a lot of time on that."

"Just a quick pick, com'n!"

I looked around. "Listen, buddy, who are you? An extra on a western?" I asked, trying to get in the character of a busy producer. "I think you need to go filming."

He gave me an offended face but returned to his crew, just in time for Jon to return from the restrooms.

"That took you sometime." I said when we climbed on the car.

"It's not that easy to take all of that off and put it back on." Jon answered.

I was about to start the car when I heard a different producer on his phone.

"These damn ametures built a whole different set in our stage! What kind of fucking people are working for you?" I tried to listen better. "Yes, Jimmy, a fucking tree! A fucking twisted, giant tree that looks like it belongs to one of those fantasy-horror show. I though Supernatural are filming in Canada." He paused and listened carefully, then yelled again. "TODAY, Jimmy! I need the set ready today! You stupid moron." His foot jumped in anger. "Oh, thank you, really. You'll be there at when? Three, and not a minute later! Yes. Hanger twenty three. You better get this done by seven o'clock." Then he hung up.

Twenty three felt right to me. I looked at Jon, who seemed like he was listening as well.

"I think it's there," He said. "I think I know what kind of tree he was talking about."

I looked at the clock and started the car. That ruse guy's team is going to be there at three.

It was two-forty.

"Let's go." I said and drove away.

* * *

The hanger was huge, like every hanger. I managed to pick-lock the big gates and drive in and park in the big space at the front.

There were big black screens that formed corridors inside, so we had to get out of the car and search be foot. Jon let Ghost out of his cover, and the wolf shook himself and stretched happily.

We took some turns. I was a bit surprised to see Jon wasn't slow with all the layers and weapons he was carrying with him. Maybe he dragged his feet just a little bit because of the heat.

And then, after we turned at a small sign with an arrow that said 'stage 15', we found it. The 'damn tree'.

It looked like it grew straight out of the grey concrete floor, with cracks by its roots, some of them picking from the ground. The tree was huge-it grew almost to the ceiling, more than twenty feet. It was white with big red leaves, and a creepy face was carved on its trunk, the ooze that dripped out of the eyes and mouth looked like blood.

You could think it was a part of a movie set, but as we stepped closer a weird feeling shot through my body. The tree was real, and it was way more than just a tree. I could feel it in my spine, and in the way the tree _looked_ at me.

"Weirwood tree." Jon said. "Of course."

I took another moment to look at the huge, creepy yet beautiful tree in owe, and then I looked at the time.

"We have ten minutes until they get here. Let's get the equipment we need." I said and we started to do as I told, building a giant square pile of boxes full of flamethrowers and blowtorches. Jon took off his cape to do it more easily.

This is it, is it? I'm going to drive all the way back by myself. I didn't think about that part. I can also take a plane back-but it will still be a bit lonely.

This is weird. I was used to being alone for so long, and then a brooding medieval fantasy wolf-master king appeared in my kitchen, and that's it? Is it really that hard to fly alone on a plane? Not with the right music. I'll get back to my old life in a day or two.

The pile was ready, and I had an idea to make sure all of it will go with Jon.

"Just a moment!" I said as he'd put on his cape. I ran to the car to get my backpack. I had a wide brow tape and I can stick it all together. I don't know why, Ghost ran with me. Maybe he thought I need protection.

He stood behind me as I took my backpack out of the car.

"Hah, that robot is so fake." I heard an annoying voice. It was that damn cowboy extra again. "I thought everyone moved to CGI."

I looked at him, annoyed, and swung the backpack to my shoulder. "It's none of your business, kid." I said. "Now go back, I have some things to do." I hate those nosy people. Always getting in my way.

He took a step closer to look at Ghost, who stood still and didn't move. "Oh, really? You can see his eyes are made of plastic!" Then he stepped even closer to the direwolf and lifted his hand to touch Ghost's nuzzle.

Then Ghost growled and showed his big sharp teeth. The cowboy jumped, then looked at me. "Are you playing with me?" He tried to see if I'm holding any remote control or something. I just smiled back.

"Are you scared?" I asked. "I thought you said it's fake." I looked at Ghost. "Let's go, buddy!" I said and ran back inside with him in tow.

We didn't have time for this, and after that nosy guy saw Ghost, it won't take too long until he'll try to get a second look, maybe with some of his buddies. Also, the angry producer's people are supposed to be here any minute.

Jon was waiting by the tree, putting on his gloves. I started Wrapping the big pile of boxes with the tape in a speed I didn't know was possible.

I threw the tape back in the backpack and swung it on one shoulder.

"Ok, your Grace," I said, "It was nice having you here in America."

Jon looked at me like he wanted to say something, then looked back to his boots. He stood under the weirwood tree, on one of its roots that picked from the ground, and Ghost stood next to him. It would look almost like a painting if not for the big brown cube of cardboard boxes next to them.

I bit my lower lip and heard footsteps of people in a distance.

"Thank you, Andie." Jon said in the end. We both weren't sure how he's supposed to go back, but he had one hand on Ghost and the other on the boxes. He had everything he needed with him-his sword, his armor, his direwolf and enough fire tanks to burn a jungle.

"Hey! You two! That's not your stage!" I heard someone shout behind me.

"Hurry!" I said to Jon. He looked behind me.

"I'm not sure what else to do…" He said. "But I feel it. It's happening."

I don't know what he was talking about, he didn't fade away or sparkled or anything.

I looked behind my shoulder at the angry person who picked up his phone to call security or whatever.

"Andie?" I looked back at Jon. "Your third question." He said.

"What?" I asked, not really listening. "We don't have time for that! Concentrate on disappearing"

Did he really have everything he needs?

 _Ghost, blowtorches, sword… what else?_

Then I felt it in my pocket. I ran to Jon with the Kit Kat in my hand.

I looked at him when I stood one feet away. Is that how it's going to end? Really?

"You forget the Kit Kat." I said, ignoring the shouts behind me. Jon looked at me with a small smile.

"I can't hold it." He said.

"Ok," I said. I tucked it in his belt. "I don't want you to be hungry." I said.

He snorted, amused. "I didn't eat a proper meal this whole time because of you."

"Cry baby." I said. I felt a bit of tears in my eyes, and I did my best to not let them roll on my cheeks. "Safe journey."

Jon nodded. "You'll be missed."

"You can always call me through Bran."

"We'll see if I'll live to do it."

Then I remembered he's also going to a war, and the tears rolled down. I really tried not to cry like a baby, but it was hard. "I don't want you to die." I felt like a little kid when I said that.

Jon smiled again, "But I already did."

I just couldn't stand all of that stupid distance anymore. I gave him a tight hug and closed my eyes.

"I'll miss you," I said. "Even though you can be overly-dramatic."

"You didn't let me ask you the thirds question, Andie. I'll have to find you again to do that." He said quietly.

"I'm listening." I said, because I didn't know if we'll be able to talk again. Will the gate close after he's gone? Will Bran still be able to communicate with us?

The people at the background shouted but I didn't care, I just gave him the best hug I could before he leaves and fades away.

But I didn't hear a question from him. The voices of the people that came to shoo us went dead. I looked up at Jon who just looked over my head, wide-eyed.

I got blinded by the light. I don't remember the studio was so bright. I took one step back, and felt a freezing wind hit me back, legs and face. The hanger wasn't in sight.

As far as my eyes could see, everything around me was white and snowy, while hard winds blew around us, carrying snowflakes and frost.

 _What the Fuck?_

 _End._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yep! Some of you already predicted how it's going to end.**

 **I'm working on the sequel but I'm not sure when I'll publish it yet :/ But it's fun to write more of the characters!**

 **The sequel is going to have more of Arya, the dragons (and their lovely mom), Ghost, Dothraki and of course, Jon and Andie.**

 **So for now, let me know what you thought! Let me know which characters you think Andie should meet! I only started writing, so it's pretty much open.**

 **Till next time (story?)**

 **~A Girl Had Many Names~**


End file.
